Could this be The One 2
by Rocksbabigirl
Summary: After another failed realtionship, John Cena begins to think that their isn't anyone left for him. Until he meets a special WWE Fan, who's later falls for the Viper
1. Chapter 1

A/N:My computer crash thanks to my sis. all my chapters got delted, but everything is fixed now. i decided to start it from New Years. Expect regular updates now.

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars in this story, only Vic, Joe, Nikki, Mike, and Vic's family

"John Vic said that you need to get up the guest will be here any minutes"Lita said

"Alright I'll be down in five minutes."John said

"You said that a hour ago, now you really need to get up because we need some help down here."Lita said

"Alright fine. I'm up."John said getting up

"When you said you was going to take a nap we didn't know it was going to be for four hours."Lita said

"Yeah, well I was tired. That was a good nap to, much needed."John said stretching

"Great I'm glad you got all your sleep out. But get your ass up."Lita said

"I don't know why you people continue to think, you can tell me what to do in my own house."John said

"Whatever just come on."Lita said leaving the room

**Downstairs**

"Were going to need some more things from the store."Vic said

"Like what?"Shelton ask

"Where going to need some more champagne, because three bottles isn't going to be enough. A list of things."Vic said

"I'll go."Lita said

"Get somebody to go with you because it's a lot of things."Vic said

"Don't look at me."John said coming down the stairs

"I would go with you Li, but I'm handling the food."Joy said

"I'll go."Shelton said

"Alright, here take that money off the counter their."Vic said

"Alright we'll be back."Lita said

"What did you need me for babe."John said wrapping his arms around her

"I always need you."Vic said

"I always need you to. Especially right now."John said kissing her neck

"I can feel how bad you need me."Vic laughed

"Yeah, so why don't we go into the game room and you give me what I need."John said

"But people are going to be arriving soon."Vic said

"So, they can entertain themselves while we entertain each other."John said

"Alright, come on let's go."Vic said

**At the Store**

"Shelton I don't think she needs all those things."Lita said looking in the cart

"Well I don't feel like coming back out to get more, so we might as well get it while were here."Shelton said

"You got a point. But she manly needed more to drink."Lita said

"That's why when we go to the wine store or whatever you want to call it. Were going to get a bottle of everything in their."Shelton said

"She didn't give us enough money for that."Lita

"Don't worry I got it all under control. I'll just pay for everything."Shelton said

"Oh ok. So um how is things going between you and Trish?"Lita ask as they put the bags in the car

"Good, she's been staying at my house these last few months. I for one didn't think that we would still be together."Shelton said

"Neither did I."Lita admitted

"What you didn't think that?"Shelton ask

"No, I mean I knew the only reason why you want with her, was to get back at me."Lita said

"Not true."Shelton said as they got in the car

"Oh really? Well it's kinda strange that after I didn't leave Edge, you want to Trish. Manly to get back at me."Lita said

"At first it was, but then I started to really like her. She is a cool person to be around, and not to mention she is extremely sexy."Shelton said

"Yeah go head and rub that in my face."Lita said

"Now you know that I'm not being smart. Truth is I think you are one of the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen."Shelton said

"Thanks. But I am happy for you though. You deserve to be happy, even if it means being with someone that I kinda hate."Lita said

"You deserve to be happy to. I would say that I am happy for you but I hate your boyfriend."Shelton said

"He is not my boyfriend. I don't even know what to call him. But boyfriend no."Lita said

"Well then why are you still around him?"Shelton ask

"Truth is I don't even know. He claims he needs me."Lita said

"Why do you care what he needs? You don't need him."Shelton said

"In a way I do. I just miss the feeling of being in a relationship. Or having somebody, and I don't need you to remind me of Matt and Kane because I am well aware of what happen."Lita said

"I wasn't going to remind you I was going to help you forget, you need to leave him Li. He is not good for you I know it, you do and so does everybody else. So what if you are single for awhile at least you won't have to deal with him."Shelton said

"Yeah but I still won't be happy leaving him anyway."Lita said

"Why is that?"Shelton ask

"You already know, so don't pretend Shelton."Lita said

"So it's my fault that your unhappy?"Shelton ask

"I didn't say that...

"Then what are you saying?"Shelton ask

"I'm saying that I want you, I need you in my life. Only I can't have you because someone else has you!"Lita yelled

"What do you think I'm going through, I love Trish but I still want you to."Shelton said

"You love her?"Lita ask

"Yes."Shelton said

"Then you should stay with her I don't want to ruin another relationship."Lita said

"What I would to leave her?"Shelton ask

"No, don't. Please don 't that would break her heart, I know she probably feels the same way about you. If she is happy then let be happy."Lita said

"What about you, you want to be happy to and if I can make you happy...

"Shelton, please just...let's just forget we talked about this and go back to the house."Lita said

"No I don't want to forget that we talked about this, and I'm not ready to go back to the house yet. I want to talk about this Li, I want to know how you feel."Shelton said

"You already know how I feel. I want you."Lita said

"But why? You could have any other guy in this world, why me?"Shelton ask

"Your not like any other guy Shelton, you different in your own special way. I love that about you. You would think that I hate Trish for having you, but I don't. I like you because we can talk about everything and anything. You really the only guy that understands me and excepts, and likes me-

"Loves you."Shelton said

"What?"Lita ask

"Loves you."Shelton repeated

"You love me?"Lita ask

"Yes, and that's why it makes this thing with Trish even more complicated."Shelton said

"How can you love us both?"Lita ask

"I don't know, I didn't even realize I love Trish until a few weeks ago when she and I..

"I don't want to know about that, look I think we should just leave this where it is. Let's just get back to the house."Lita said

"Yeah let's go."Shelton said

About 20 minutes later they arrived back and John and Vic's place. They thought that everyone would be upset about them taking awhile. But by judging from the loud music coming from the inside of the house it seem that they continued to party with out them.

"You guys are late, where you been?"John ask

"Long line at the store."Shelton said

"You ok Lita?"John ask

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"Lita ask

"You look like you were crying."John said

"No, I'm fine."Lita said going into the kitchen

"Babe I think you should talk to your girl."John said

"Who?"Vic ask

"Lita, I don't know her thong must be to far up her ass or something. But she ain't in a good mood."John said

"Why do I have to talk to her, I'm partying right now."Vic said

"She is suppose to be having fun."John pointed out

"Alright fine."Vic said going into the kitchen

"I got the rest of this you just go have fun with Trish."Lita said

"Lita..

"Go Shelton."Lita said

"Lita, I don't know what went on between you and Shelton. But I do know that your not going to be sitting around here all night looking like you lost the love of your life. Now you pull yourself together and come on out here."Vic said

"Alright."Lita said

"Hey, why don't you go dance."Vic said

"Vic I'm not really in the mood for dancing right now."Lita said

"Ok, fine. Then you sit here all night then. I'm going to go party."Vic said

"Can I talk to her?"Joe ask

"If you think it will help. Then go ahead."Vic said

"I hope he does get her out of this little funk that she is on. I didn't want her ruining my night."Dawn said

"Don't worry Dawn, nobody can do that."Torrie said

"Well it looks like his little planned work. Look."John said pointing over to where they were and saw them dancing

The rest of the night seem to go good, everybody hanging out and having a good time especially John. Who broke out in song. He may be a good rapper but not a very good singer. When it was almost time for the ball to drop everybody seem to have somebody to share that first kiss with. What happen after words was a whole other story.


	2. Chapter 2

**John's Locker room**

"What's up with you boy?"ask John

"I don't know honestly, ever since he had that conversation with Shawn Micheals he has changed."Trish said

"I know that but what for?"John ask

"Hell if I know, he said he is the best athlete in this business. He think he doesn't need advice from him. He only has that attitude around here. When were at home or something he acts like the guy I feel in love with."Trish said

"You love him?"John ask

"Yes."Trish said

"Wow. Aww Trishy your in love."John laughed

"Trishy?"Trish ask

"Yes Trishy wishy."John said

"John please shut up."Trish said

"What?"John ask

"Don't call me that."Trish said

"What Trishy?"John ask

"Yeah stop saying that."Trish said

"Why because I'm not Shelton?"John ask

"Exactly."Trish said

"Well that's sucks."John said

"For you it is, maybe you can talk to him. You guys are friends anyway."Trish said

"Yeah we might be friends but I don't really know what to say to him."John said

"So basically your no help."Trish said

"Now that is a tricky question. I could help you, but what do I get in return?"John ask

"Depending on what you want."Trish said

"I think you know what I want."John smirked

"No I don't."Trish said

"Why don't I show you."John suggested

"Show me?"Trish ask confused

"Yeah."John said

"What do you mean?"Trish ask

"I mean that you don't love Shelton."John said

"Yes I do."Trish said

"No you don't. You really want me."John said

"What?"Trish ask

"You want me just like I want you."John said

"Um John, I think I should leave now."Trish said headed towards the door.

"Don't leave Trish. I need you, I want you."John said grabbing her hand

"John, I'm flatter but I can't do this."Trish said

"But you love me..

"No I don't."Trish quickly said

"Haha Trish."John laughed

"What, why you laughing?"Trish ask

"I'm just playing. Your hot but I don't want you."John said backing away

"Oh, ok."Trish said

"I just wanted to see if you really love Shelton or not."John said

"Well you scared me."Trish said

"My bad."John said

"It's cool. So should I tell him?"Trish ask

"Yeah but not now he is going through a lot."John said

"But maybe ne telling him will make him forget about the fact, he's been on this losing streak."Trish said

"True, if you feel it is the right time to do it then go ahead."John said

"Thanks."Trish said

"No problem. You sure your ok?"John ask

"Yeah I'm fine just don't do that again. I thought you was serious."Trish said

"Nah, I have Vic."John reminded her

"I know but you can be with somebody and be in love with someone else. Plus you made it kinda real."Trish said

"Hey I'm a pro."John said

"Well I'll be back a little later on, I'm going to go find Mickie."Trish said

"Usually you would try and run away from her."John said

"I know but I need to talked to her about some things."Trish said

"Alright, well I will talked to you later."John said

"Cya."Trish said

"Cya later."John said

**Down the Hall**

"For the last time, don't nobody want you. I have a man-

"You call him a man, please."Edge said

"You believe what you what you want. But you asking me out on a date ain't happen. Besides you have Lita."Vic said

"Lita who? She is just my playmate, I call she comes running. I don't want her."Edge said

"So you admit that you really don't love her."Vic said

"Never did, I only wanted her for one thing."Edge said

"You are so low."Vic said

"Haha yeah I know, but you got to love me."Edge laughed

"I don't know how anybody can love someone like you."Vic said

"You say that now, but if you spend a night with me you'll be screaming how much you love me."Edge smirked

"Eww. Not if you was the last man on earth."Vic said

"Ok, don't say I didn't give you the opportunity. But if you change your mind you know where to find me."Edge said rubbing his hand on the side of her face

"I guess you'll be waiting forever because it ain't going to happen."Vic said

"We'll see."Edge said walking away

"Just when I thought she couldn't do anything else to bug me, she does."Trish said

"Who?"Vic ask

"Mickie James."Trish said

"What she do now?"ask Vic

"She kissed me."Trish said

"Wow, I don't know what to say about that."Vic said

"Me either, but I don't know what is going on inside of her head."Trish said

"Walk and talk girl, I'm hungry."Vic said

"I can't believe she did that."Trish said

"How did she do it, did she just walk up to and kiss you?"Vic ask

"In the spirt of holidays and then she kissed me."Trish said wiping her lips again

"Maybe she was just being friendly."Vic said

"No friendly is a peck or at least a kiss on the cheek. But she kissed me for a good five seconds."Trish said

"You think she likes you, likes you?"Vic ask

"I hope not."Trish said

"I wouldn't worry about it to much, I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding."Vic said

"That's easy for you to say you weren't the one who got kissed."Trish said

"Maybe you should keep your distance from her."Vic suggested

"Kinda hard to do when she follows me everywhere. This morning she had breakfast sent to Shelton and I 's hotel room."Trish said

"Yeah that is kinda creepy. I mean I heard about being a fan. But she seems a little obsessed."Vic said

"No I think it's a little more."Trish said

"You think she is playing mind games?"Vic ask

"Possible."Trish said

"I mean I know if I was a wrestler, I would want to get into my opponents head. She knows you are one of if not the greatest women's champion of all time. So I would start to play a little mind games with you to. But never know she could've done it just being polite."Vic said

"Thanks Vic, but there is something strange about Mickie James. I'm not sure if I even want to find out."Trish said

"Well you better bring the fight at New Years Revolution."Vic said

"Believe me she is going to get a fight of her life."Trish said


	3. Chapter 3

"So you mine telling me what was that last week?"Shelton ask

"I already told you twice Shelton, it was nothing. He came over and tried to talk to me, I ignored him for the longest moment. It's nothing big he just talked about the reason why he was they way he was. The deal between him and Lita, he ask me about my life and how I got to the business. He then question my relationship with John and oh yeah. The question that he has been asking me for a few weeks now. When am I going to leave John for him or sleep with him. I don't know something like that."Vic said

"He wants to sleep with you?"Shelton ask shocked

"I'm assuming that's what he meant."Vic said

"What about Lita?"Shelton ask

"He finally admitted that he just uses her for his own personal needs. I just wish she was their to hear it. Then she would know that we are telling the truth about Edge."Vic said

"Did you tell John about all this?"Shelton ask

"No, because it's not that big of a deal. I'm not taking anything he says serious. Besides, I don't want him."Vic said

"Still, I think John should know."Shelton said

"So he can get distracted from his match, he said himself that he wanted to be focus on his match. I will tell him if I can handle him anymore. But I can, I'm not scared of him."Vic said

"What all did he say about Lita?"Shelton ask

"That she is his playmate, he did once love her but doesn't. Once he gets what he wants he will leave her."Vic said

"Bastard. I should go kick his ass."Shelton said

"Can I ask why do you have to be the one to do it?"Trish ask

"Because he deserves it, does it really matter if it's me. As long as it happens, you shouldn't worry about who does it."Shelton said

"It does to me, because my boyfriend is defending another girl."Trish said

"That girl has a name, and she is your friend to."Shelton said

"That is still beside the point."Trish said

"No it isn't, I'm doing something that is right. Hey if you don't like then you know what to do."Shelton said

"Shelton, don't leave. Can you believe him Vic?"Trish ask when he walked out

"Yes I can. Because I know why he is doing it."Vic said

"I know she is our friend, She and I haven't always gotten along. But why does he still have to be the one to do it."Trish said

"There is more behind it then you know Trish."Vic said

"Well I wish he would tell me."Trish said

"Yeah he needs to tell you."Vic said

"I can't think about it anymore I have a lot more problems, tonight I face Mickie James."Trish said

"I know. Good luck with that. Seeing how she has been acting these last few weeks, I think you should watch your back just incase."Vic said

"I know I don't know if she wants to get inside of my head or inside my pants. But whatever the case my be I am going to be on my game tonight. "Trish said

"I hear that, cya later."Vic said

"Cya."Trish said

"Hey."John said entering the room

"Hey, where did you go?"Vic ask

"Oh, I just had to take care of something. "John said

"Oh ok, look I want to apologize again after what I said the other day. I really didn't mean it, I don't know what I was thinking. I should've just kept my mouth shut."Vic said

"No, but you should keep your mouth shut now, I already forgave you. You were just speaking your mind, I took it the wrong way because I was under a lot of pressure. First blood match and the p.p.v was right around the corner. So I should be the one that says sorry."John said

"No, no I'm saying sorry. You had every right to say what you wanted. I know how you can get when you have a big match coming up. What I said was kinda out of line and it got you off the match. I didn't mean that I was just voicing my opinion."Vic said

"Yeah, and you have a right to your opinion. Now let's forget about this whole situation. You know I felt kinda bad and I want out and got you a little something."John told her showing her the roses

"Aww baby, you didn't have to do that. But it's so sweet thank you."Vic said kissing him

"Your welcome. Love babe."John said

"I love you to, and since you gave me these roses. How about I give you something in return."Vic suggested

"That sounds good to me."John said

"Well why don't you go and lock the door, so we won't get interrupted."Vic said

"You don't have to tell me twice."John said locking the door

**Afterwards**

"Damn babe. When you said you was going to give me something, I didn't think it was going to be all that."John said after catching his breath

"The fact that we could've got caught made it erotic."Vic said

"I know I'll be ready by time my match comes around."John said

"I really do hope you win."Vic said

"Say if I get eliminated, who do you want to win?"John ask

"As much as I dislike the guy, it would have to be Kurt Angle."Vic said

"What about your boy?"John ask

"Carlito, I forgot about my homie. I think I'll go with him just incase Kurt or you get's eliminated."Vic said

"I'm kinda nervous, I never been in this type of match. I think the advantage goes to Micheals or Kane seeing as how they've been in matches like this before."John said

"Don't worry the Chain Gang will have your back."Vic said

"Yeah some people will have my back. Some folks out their think that I shouldn't be champion. I been hearing these last few months and been trying to ignore it. But it really is starting to get to me only because I don't know why they doing it."John said

"Don't worry about those people that don't support you, worry about the real members of the Chain Gang. The ones that haven't turn their back on you."Vic said

"Yeah your right. Well I better get up and get ready for probably the biggest match of my career."John said

"You'll do fine. I don't know if I can watch this match though. I've seen the other elimination chamber matches. They are brutal, but win, or lose. I'll still love you the same."Vic said

"I would hope so."John laugh

"I will, I know your not going to go down without a fight."Vic said

"That's right, ain't no quit in me."John said

"Be careful."Vic said

"I'll try."John said leaving the room

She was going to close the door until Edge blocked her from doing so. Although she didn't allow him in.

"What is it now?"Vic ask

"I'm just hear to see if your going to give me, the same treatment you just gave him."Edge said

"You where listening?"Vic ask

"Hell the whole backstage area heard you, and they call Lita the slut. I think it should be you."Edge said

"That's very cute, but can you leave please."Vic said

"I'm not going to get my offer?"Edge ask

"Nope."Vic said

"One more time I'll ask, do I or don't I get my offer?"Edge ask

"No."Vic said

"Ok, but your going to regret that. What happens tonight is going to be on your hands."Edge said

"What are you talking about?"Vic ask

"Just keep a close eye on the elimination chamber match."Edge said

"Whatever just leave."Vic said

It seem like it took forever for his match to be up. But after watching the Bra and Panties match, it was finally time for The Elimination Chamber match. To say they both weren't nervous was a lie they both were concern. She concern for his health and he concern for his health and keeping that title. When Kurt got eliminated it was indeed a shocker. It seem that the fans already chose who they wanted to win and it wasn't John. Finally it came down to the finally four. Shawn Micheals, Carlito, Masters, and John. Carlito and Master got rid of Micheals leaving John in a handicap situation. But even with his head busted open and his body beaten he managed to get the win. Only seconds later did Vince McMahon come out and announces that Edge decided to cash in his money in the bank contract. That's when Vic realize what Edge meant. Of course John wasn't going to be able to put up a good fight because of the match he was in. But after two spears Edge was crowned the new WWE Champion.


	4. Chapter 4

"John baby, I have to talk to you about something."Vic said

"Can it wait, I have a few things to do."John said

"Can those things wait?"Vic ask

"Actually, it can't I have a few things to say to the people and to Edge."John said

"Speaking of Edge-

"Hold that thought babe, I'll be right back."John said

"John..

"I'll be right back."John said leaving the room

"Dammit."Vic mumbled

"What was so important that you couldn't wait?"Trish ask

"Trish, I screwed up girl."Vic said

"You didn't do what I think did you?"Trish ask

"Depends on what you are thinking."Vic said

"You slept with him?"Trish ask

"Hell no, eww Trish. But it's just ask bad."Vic said

"Like what?"Trish ask

"Last night Edge tried to convince me to got with him."Vic said

"Why am I not surprise."Trish said

"Yes I refused and he then told me I'll regret it. He also said I should pay attention to John's match. I of course didn't know what he meant, but after he want out their and won. That's when I realize what he meant."Vic said

"You think it's your fault that he lost?"Trish ask

"I know it is, I wouldn't sleep with him, so he did what he knew would effect me. Take away the one thing that means the most to him."Vic said

"Vic you can't blame yourself for that. Edge just saw an opportunity and want after it."Trish said

"Yeah, but he wasn't thinking about cashing it in, until I refused."Vic said

"Does Lita know anything about this?"Trish ask

"No, I haven't even told John yet. Lita would probably believe him anyway, you know he has her brain washed."Vic said

"That is true. But don't blame yourself for that."Trish said

"I can't help but blame myself. John probably would be still champion if it wasn't for me."Vic said

"What if you tell Lita, do you think that would make him stay away from you?"Trish ask

"No, she scared of him anyway. I'm just going to ignore him, as long as he doesn't come near me I'm cool."Vic said

"Let's change subjects for a moment, Shelton did confront Edge. What I don't understand is that why. Ok maybe I wasn't around when he and Lita became friends. But I would think that they were more from the way he was acting."Trish said

"I don't know what to say about that."Vic said

"This may seem crazy, but I think he has feelings for her."Trish said

"Yeah, that is kinda crazy."Vic said

"I'm sure I'm not the only one who sees it-

"Look Trish, Shelton loves you. Don't worry he wants to be with you."Vic said

"Vic, I don't care about John insulting Edge but when he talks about me. That's when I draw the line."Lita said busting in the room

"What he say?"Vic ask

"You didn't watch?"Lita ask

"No."Vic said

"Well, he called me one women hooker parade...

"You should be use to that by now."Trish laughed

"Not when it's coming from someone, whom I thought was a friend."Lita said

"What were you doing out their anyway?"Vic ask

"Does that even matter, he even called me a bitch."Lita said

"He wasn't lying about that?"Trish said

"Why don't you mind your business Trish. This has nothing to do with you."Lita said

"What do you want me to do , you should stayed out of the situation. Now that you got involve in it your just gonna have to deal with it."Vic said

"Stop him from talking about me like that."Lita said

"I can't make him, he says whatever he feels. It doesn't matter who it's direct to he is going to tell you how he feels."Vic said

"I don't see why you are upset about this anyway. You've been hearing those types of comments for awhile now...

"But they are not true."Lita said

"The fact that you are willing to have sex out their in the middle of the ring. Gives them a reason to say those things about you."Trish said

"Trish, let it go."Vic said

"No.What I want to know is, what's going on between you and Shelton?"Trish ask

"What are you talking about?"Lita ask

"I think you know. He has been defending you for awhile and I see the way you look at him."Trish said getting in her face

"Trish I don't want Shelton. I can't help if he wants me. I mean come on look at me, what man doesn't-

"Oh believe me we know, you don't have to remind us how big of a slut you really are."Trish said

"This coming from the women who slept with the boss, and your calling me a slut-

"Hey, there is no reason to go their. Trish I told you that Shelton loves you."Vic said stepping between them

"Yeah your right, I'm a fool to actually think he would want her. I got to go. I have a match coming up. Talk to you later Vic."Trish said

"Why do you have to go their with her, imagine if she really found out. I know you and her ain't really the best of friends. But would you want to see her hurt, she really loves Shelton and he loves her."Vic said

"No, he loves me. He told me at the party, he wants to be with me. But he knows how Trish feels and he doesn't want to hurt her."Lita said

"Of course he loves you but he also loves her, you know that to. You may hate to admit it but he is not going to leave her because he-

"He just doesn't want to hurt her, but once he is ready. He'll come with me."Lita said

"You think Edge would allow that?"Vic ask

"I really don't care what Edge would do. I'm tired of worry what he might do if found out. For all I know he already has someone else. Which would be great for me then I wouldn't have to deal with him. But I would really feel sorry for her."Lita said

"Well since were on the topic of him, I got to tell you something-

"Vic I don't want to talk about him, yeah it's cool that he won the title but I could careless. Can we talk about something else?"Lita ask

"Ok well-

"What are you doing in here?"John ask

"Talking to my friend, something I thought you were."Lita said

"I am your friend, but I don't need you in my business. This thing is between myself and Edge. It has nothing to do with you."John said

"He is my man you know."Lita said

"He ain't no man. He's a coward."John said

"Isn't that the same coward that beat you."Lita laughed

"You know what, we'll see how much you'll be laughing when he leaves your ass. He don't want you , he got what he wants and pretty soon he going to be leaving you. Then your going to run to us but guess what sweetheart, I'm not going to be the one who listens. I'm tired of defending you and you still act like this. The fact that your choose his side time and time again, you choose to stay with him when you had Shelton who was willing to do anything for you. Then you go out their tonight and brag about what you did to Vince. That's not cute Li, and what's worse. Your going to go along with this live sex thing. Do you know how that would make you look. It's bad enough that the fans already think it but your giving them a reason to chant it if you do it. "John said

"I don't need another speech from you, I don't have to listen to you at all-

"Then get out."John said

"John, babe chill. It's not that big of a deal."Vic said

"No it is, she wants to be like that, I don't want to be around her then. So as far as I'm concern, this little friendship or whatever you want to call it is over. Get out"John said

"Fine, cya Vic."Lita said

"Cya."Vic said

"I don't want her in here no more. If you want to talk to her, go see her."John said

"All this will past in a few days, ya'll just need to stay away from each other."Vic said

"Nah, I'm done with her. I'm tired of telling her what's good about her when I don't even know myself."John said

"So when do you get your rematch?"Vic ask

"The Royal Rumble."John said

"That's only a few weeks away."Vic said

"Yup, a few weeks away until I get my championship back."John said

"That's right, I can't wait for you to get it back."Vic said

"Same here, but what was it that you wanted to tell me?"John ask

"Oh yeah, the reason why your not champion. Isn't your fault, it's mine. Before you question me, let me explain. Over the last few weeks Edge has been trying to convince me to go with him. Basically he wanted me to sleep with him. I didn't tell you because I knew I could handle it myself. He gave me one finally offer at New Year's Revolution, I refused of course. That's when he decided to get back at me and cash in his money in the bank contract. So if I would've said yes, you probably would be champion still. Since I didn't, you lost."Vic said

"First of all I'm glad that you know you can take care of yourself. But you're my girl and I want to be their for you. I wish you would've told me this when it started, it's not your fault that I lost the title. He picked a very opportunistic moment, and came out on top. Don't worry I'll get my title back, so stop blaming yourself. Now I'm glad that you did tell me it cause now I have a reason for interfering in this little live sex thing. I just have to wait for the right time."John said

"So your not mad at me?"Vic ask

"For what? It's not your fault, you probably influenced it but it's not your fault. So stop worrying."John said

"Ok, but it wouldn't hurt me to say I'm sorry."Vic said

"No, it wouldn't. Next time he tries that shit again, I want you to tell me whether you think you can handle it yourself. Understood?"John ask

"Yes Daddy."Vic laughed

"Next time, you might not get off to easy. I might just have to give you a spanking."John said

"I love you."Vic said sitting on his lap

"Don't think that your going to get off that easy by saying that, I still think you deserve some kinda punishment." John said

"How you going to do that then?"Vic ask

"Don't worry about that, you just need to figure out how you going to get out of it."John said

"I don't think I want to get out of it."Vic said kissing his neck

"See I think your trying to start something, but I'm liking it."John said

"Thought you might."Vic said

"Can you guys believe that she is actually going through with this."Shelton said

"Thanks you Shelton."John said

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting?"ask Shelton

"Yes actually you were."John said

"It's ok, John didn't you say you wanted to go out their?"Vic ask

"Yeah, and since Ric is out their, I think this would be the right moment."John said

They sat and watch and Edge destroyed Ric. Finally John want out their and Edge of course didn't want to stick around and fight. So John thought by going after Lita then Edge would come back. Only he didn't, so instead of John putting her down John delivered the F-U to Lita.

"What the hell was you thinking out their?"Shelton ask

"He messed with my girl, so I returned the favor."John said

"It's not like it bother Vic, she the one who was having personal conversations with him."Shelton said

"It wasn't even personal, he wanted to know more about me, so I told him. If it was personal then I would've told him not to tell anybody about it."Vic said

"You haven't told John."Shelton said

"I have to, he already knows about it."Vic said

"No, I know about him harassing you. But what is he talking about, you having personal conversations with him."John said

"It wasn't that personal, he just told me why he is the way he is. He ask where I'm from and how I got my start here and even my relationship with you."Vic said

"It doesn't matter now anyway, what I want to know is why did you put your hands on her?"Shelton ask

"What I want to know is, why do you keep defending her?"Trish ask walking into the room

"I'm not defending her, she is my friend Trish."Shelton said

"Yeah you keep saying that but-

"I can forgive you for the insults but I don't know about the F-U."Lita said walking in the room

"Like I care. I was trying to knock some since into you. If he didn't help you from getting the F-U it means that he doesn't want you"John said

"Go to hell."Lita said

"I think you owe her an apology."Shelton said

"Their you go defending her again, what is going on with Shelton."Trish said

"I'll tell you, the reason why he is on my side. It's because he is in love with me."Lita said

"Is that true Shelton?"Trish ask

"You know I'm really getting sick of this-

"Is it true?"Trish ask

"Yes! I'm in love with her!."Shelton yelled

"I can't believe you!"Trish yelled running out the room

"Go after her man."John said

"Mind your business."Shelton said

"I can't take this, I'm leaving."Vic said grabbing her things

"I'm right behind you babe."John said

"Are you still going to give me a ride?"Lita ask

"Nope."John said

"John-

"I'll take you."Shelton said

"Thanks."Lita said

"What about Trish?"Vic ask

"You guys can give her a ride."Shelton said

"Shelton, she is your girlfriend."Vic said

"Not anymore, I'm not. Can we go."Trish said

"Yes, we can I don't think I can stand to be around her much longer."John said

"Yeah same here, I might have to slap her-

"Their isn't anything stopping you."Lita said

"I'm stopping her, Trish let's go."Vic said grabbing her hand

"Wait a second Vic, not before this."Trish said

With that being said she want over to Shelton and smacked him.

"Now, we can leave."Trish said


	5. Chapter 5

"Did I ever tell you that you look so good today?"John ask

"Yes, you told me that three times to be exact. But once more couldn't hurt."Vic said

"Well you do, I have to say I'm very lucky."John said

"Your lucky? I'm the one who is lucky, after all the guys I've been with. I'm the one lucky."Vic said

"I admit you are lucky."John smirked

"Don't get cocky."Vic said

"Never that, just speaking the truth."John said

"I'm glad that I make you happy. You could have anybody you want. From models to playboy chicks. Instead you have me."Vic said

"I don't need any of that, you are my personal playboy. Besides I wanted someone I could relate to."John said

"How did you exactly know I'm the one?"Vic ask

"To be honest and this may seem a little corny, but it was love at first sight. The moment I took one look in your eyes I knew. The fact that I completely lost my breath and nobody has ever made me do that. Not many women or anybody for that matter can get away with trying to tell me what to do. Only reason I allow you is manly cause your hot when your bossy, I'm not the romantic type of guy but you brought all those sides out of me. "John said

"I'm glad."Vic said

"Can you believe how far we've come, we have been through a lot of the last what eleven months. But nothing has come between the love that we share."John said

"We have something special."Vic smiled

"Yes we do."John said

"Can you believe it will be a year?"Vic ask

"It feels a lot longer."John said

"That's because we spend everyday together."Vic said

"A year ago that's when everything change for me. I meant you first, became WWE Champion, and released a blazing hot album."John said

"Yeah, it was a great year for me as well. Thanks to me meeting you, my clothing line is getting the exposure that it needs. I've meant a lot of great friends here to."Vic said

"Well at least your happy."Trish said coming up to them

"Aww Trishy, things will get better."John said

"I hope so, Marc is suppose to be picking me up this Friday. The date should be interesting."Trish said

"You ain't lying."John said

"He isn't a player or a pimp...or whatever what ever ya'll say, is he?"Trish ask

"Nah, he knows how to treat a lady."John said

"Good, because I just want to have a good time and get Shelton off my mind."Trish said

"That is a good way to do it."Vic said

"I know and I plan on making the best of it."Trish said

"You'll have fun, don't worry if any one knows how to have a good time, it's him."John said

"Are you the one who sews things around here?"Kane ask

"Yeah that's me, what can I do for you?"Vic ask

"I have this huge whole in my tights. I wouldn't really care but this one is right at a spot that, I'll like to keep covered."Kane said

"I can fixed that, don't worry I'll have every bit of you covered up."Vic said

"Yeah man, she is good with her hands in more ways than one."John said

"John please."Vic said

"What?"John ask

"I don't think nobody wants hear about that."Trish said

"Oh ok. Well your lost."John said

"Thanks."Trish said

"Consider yourself lucky, because I could've gone on."John said

"Yeah we know."Trish said

"Can I ask you something, where did you get that bracelet?"Kane ask

"Oh, one of my good friends gave it to me at a party when we want to-

"Las Vegas."Kane finished

"Yeah how you know?"Vic ask

"It's me, Buttercup."Kane smiled

"Buttercup?"They ask

"Glen?"Vic ask

"The one and only."Kane said

"Oh my gosh. What happen to your hair?"Vic ask hugging him

"The writers and the boss."Kane said rubbing his head

"I haven't seen you since that day."Vic said

"I thought you looked familiar."Kane said

"You two know each other?"John ask

"Yes he use to be like my best friend."Vic said

"Kinda like big brother little sister thing. Manly cause of the age thing."Kane said

"I didn't know you were actually going to become a wrestler, I saw Mark over on Smackdown but he wouldn't tell me what you did. He just said I would find out soon."Vic said

"I told you I would."Kane said

"If you didn't wear that mask I probably would've known. But I didn't. I still can't believe your hair is gone."Vic said

"I miss it sometimes to."Kane said

"How exactly do you guys know each other?"Trish ask

"Long story."They said

"We'll why don't ya'll explain after the show. We can all go out tonight."John suggested

"Sounds good. Where should I meet you?"Kane ask

"John's locker room."Vic said

"John's locker room?"Kane ask

"Yeah."Vic said

"We really got to talk after show."Kane laughed

"Cya then."Vic said

"John come here, look at this."Trish said

"Well, would you look at that, it's the boy and his hoe."John said

"Yeah, I can't even watch them."Trish said

"I'm going out their."John said

"For what?"Vic ask

"To have a little fun."John said

"Yeah sure you are."Vic said

"I'll be back."John said heading towards the curtains

Vic and Trish stood and watch John go out their and make fun of both Lita and Edge. Manly Lita. Then it was time to get serious, and John let Edge know how it was going to happen come Sunday at the Royal Rumble.

"That was so funny. But she did have a point who are you going to get for you tag team partner?"Trish ask

"Come on now. Where in Charlotte North Carolina.

"Flair country."Vic said

"Exactly, which means there is only one guy that I want to get."John said

"The Nature Boy, Ric Flair."Trish said

"Wooooo, you know it."John said

"I'll catch up with you after the show. I'll have a tag match."Trish said

"Is Mickie your partner?"Vic ask

"Nope, I'm so glad for that because she been acting crazy. Attacking Ashley only out of jealously really. I need a break from her, and she cost us the match last week."Trish said

"I would've been kicked her ass to the curve. Friend or not."John said

"I wouldn't say she was a friend, more on the lines of stalker."Trish said

"Either way I would've gotten rid of her."John said

"Yes, we know how honest you are when it comes to things about that."Vic said

"Hey it's for the best, I wouldn't want nobody hanging around me if I didn't want to."John said

"I just don't want to hurt her feelings."Trish said

"Which is understandable. But try to let her down in a easy way. If that ever happens, because she doesn't take you seriously anyway."Vic said

"I know. I'll take to you guys later."Trish said

"Cya."They said

Later that night it was time for John match and Edge picked, Chris Masters as his partner. John like he said that picked Ric Flair as his partner. It was a pretty even match, eventually John and Ric Flair won. John even got to get his hands on Edge. We saw a preview of the Royal Rumble, but instead of John Cena beating Chris Master's it would be Edge. Then the championship would be back around the waist of the person who suppose to have it, John Cena.

"We ready to order, because your man is starving over here?"John ask

"Yes. I still can't believe your Kane."Vic said

"I still can't believe Buttercup is all grown up."Kane said

"What is the with the nicknames?"John ask set at the table

"I was in Las Vegas because one of my ex-boyfriend was trying to force me into marrying him. Mark and Glen happen to be gambling at the hotel. The next morning we were suppose to get married but thanks to them that didn't happen."Vic said

"We saw her arguing with her boyfriend, and he was getting a little to rough. So we interfered and got rid of him, I don't think you saw him again after that."Kane said

"No I didn't, I think you guys really scared him off. Anyway I stayed with them in their room that night-

"We told her that she could by something from room service whenever she wanted...

"Which I did."Vic said

"Yeah but the only thing on the tap was buttercups. Those little candy bars cost about twenty dollars, a piece. She at about half of it."Kane said

"That's night true, I left two left."Vic said

"Only two out of how many?"John ask

"I was hungry, and I got a sweet tooth big time."Vic said

"So Taker started calling Buttercup, because of it."Kane said

"I think it's cute."John said

"What I want to know is how did you two get together?"Kane ask

"We meant at a mall, and from their we've been together."John said

"Love at first sight?"Kane ask

"Yeah man, it was."John said

"I wonder why Mark didn't tell me."Kane said

"I'm not sure. Were going have to ask him about that. Or maybe he just wanted to forget about the hotel bill."Vic said

"Might be right."Kane laughed

"I can't believe you are friends with Kane."Trish said

"Hey I'm a nice guy, just don't get on my bad side and everything will be cool."Kane said

"He is a nice guy, babe they even helped me out with Mike."Vic said

"I forgot about that guy. Where's he hiding?"Kane ask

"Jail."Vic laughed

"Which is where he deserves to be, were things as bad as she told me?"John ask

"Way worst. She stayed with me for awhile. Closed down her shop and everything."Kane said

"Then I decided to go back to Boston and re-open my shop. Than that's when all that crap I told you about babe, happened."Vic said

"How did you guys lose contact?"Trish ask

"When I made my debut in this business."Kane said

"Which I didn't know anything about."Vic said

"That's when I debut as Kane. The whole mask thing kept my real identity a secret."Kane said

"I'm glad I know now."Vic said

"So am I."Kane said

"Buttercup and Big Red. That's funny."John laughed


	6. Chapter 6

After last nights event it seemed that everything was going to go back to the way they use to be. John was once again the champ, after defeated Edge at the Royal Rumble.

"Hey."Edge said sitting down in a chair

"What are you stalking me?"Vic ask everywhere she turned no matter where it was, he would be there.

"It's not like that. Did you get the flowers from me last night?"Edge ask

"Yeah I did, I didn't really understand them but I got them."Vic said

"Consider them an early birthday present."Edge said

"How did you know when my birthday was?"Vic ask

"I have my ways of finding out things when they are important to me."Edge said

"Oh I see, well I didn't keep them. I gave them to someone else."Vic said

"Ok I guess."Edge said

"It's not that it wasn't a nice thing because it was. But I don't really trust you all that much, and if John would've saw them you wouldn't of been able to walk out that ring last night."Vic said

"I'm not scared of John Cena."Edge said

"I never said you was, and I don't expect you to be. But you are looking for trouble big time. But anyway can I help you with something?"Vic ask

"No I just like talking to you, there isn't any harm in talking is there?"Edge ask

"No I guess not."Vic said

"So what are you doing?"Edge ask

"Fixing Trish's outfit that she wanted to wear on her date."Vic said

"Oh ok, your pretty good at that."Edge said

"I would hope so, I didn't want to be doing this for nothing."Vic said

"You still like working here?"Edge ask

"Yeah but I do like working at my shop a lot better."Vic said

"How is that going?"Edge ask

"Good. I miss being there a lot. I'm actually going to take a few days off, just to catch up with my friends and see how everything is going."Vic said

"Will John be ok with that?"Edge ask

"John is not my Dad, even if he was it wouldn't make no differences. I didn't even listen to my Dad."Vic said

"Problem child. I get my re-match tonight."Edge smirked

"I knew you would want it tonight."Vic said

"Hey, I need to get my title back."Edge said

"Which is understandable, that should be your main goal when your in this business."Vic said

"You think I'm going to win?"Edge ask

"You never know, you might. But I of course want John to win."Vic said

"I don't know why I even ask, I knew you were going to say him."Edge ask

"Well just so your feelings won't be hurt, I'll say good luck."Vic said

"Thanks. That makes me feel a little better."Edge said

"Cool. But your still going to get your butt kicked."Vic laughed

"Whatever, are you going to watch?"Edge ask

"I watch all of John's matches."Vic said

"Oh ok, I know your just going to watch because of me though."Edge said

"You keep thinking that. But I got a question for you, do you love Lita?"Vic ask hanging up Trish's dress

"No I love you."Edge joked

"Seriously, do you love her?"Vic ask

"No I don't. I never did, I do care for her though. But love no, lust maybe."Edge said

"You guys still sleep together?"Vic ask

"No we haven't done that in months."Edge said

"So you guys are just together on t.v?"Vic ask

"Yeah, Vince thanks it's good for t.v. I think were both ready to go different ways. She wants the women's title back bad. I of course am getting my title back tonight."Edge said

"Wishful thinking will do you good."Vic said

"How come you don't wrestle?"Edge ask

"Well I have never told anybody this, surprise I'm even telling you. But I have tried out to become a wrestler."Vic said

"Really?"Edge ask

"Yes, along with my friend Nicole. She still wants to do it, but I just can't handle all stuff. I eventually want to have a family and that's kinda impossible when your in a business like this. I got hurt after training for a year, after that, that's when I knew my passion was with fashion."Vic said

"What did you injure?"Edge ask

"I got a slip disk in my back and blew out my knee."Vic said

"Aww is that it?"Edge ask

"Hey it hurt, and it could've been a lot worse."Vic said

"I've had worse."Edge said remember all the injury he had since joining the company

"Oh I know. As long as I've been with John, I've seen him hurting a lot."Vic said

"So you two are really in love huh?"Edge ask

"Uh..yeah."Vic laughed

"Just asking."Edge said

"I couldn't be happier with him, but-

"Uh, oh. The but."Edge said

"Be quiet, I was just going to say that it's been hard dealing with the girls around here. "Vic said

"Like who?"Edge ask

"I've only had problems with Maria and Candice, but I have a feeling that they won't be the last."Vic said

"What do you think John would do if he found out that I've been having conversations with you?"Edge ask

"He knows about the first time we talked but if he found I was talking to you right now, after last night with the flowers. He would be extremely pissed."Vic said

"No kidding."Edge said

"That's cause you like trouble."Vic said

"Not really, trouble seems to find me. Sometimes I don't even expected it."Edge said

"Well you can be annoying at times and rude. Arrogant,-

"Yeah I know, but you have to admit I've been nice to you."Edge said

"Not at first you were mean, it wasn't until a couple of weeks ago that you starting be 'ok' in my eyes."Vic said

"Well thanks."Edge said sarcastically

"Why don't you show that side to other people?"Vic ask

"The fans don't like me anyway. Some don't even respect me, but I've come to the point where I really don't care. Being the bad guy is fun, when you're the good guy there is only certain things you can do."Edge said

"Yeah, I wanted to the most hated girl ever. It's just something about being a bad girl that is fun for me."Vic said

"You'll still can."Edge said

"No, I think I'm good. For now anyway."Vic said

"I'll be waiting for that day. Don't look now but here comes Triple H."Edge said

"I hate him."Vic said

"You two have history or something?"Edge ask

"Yes, but before you ask. That is a story for another time."Vic said

"I will be looking forward to that."Edge said

"Victoria, can you fixed this button on my jacket?"Triple H ask

"Sure."Vic said taking the jacket

"Edge, what are you doing here? Trying to add another chick to your list?"Triple H ask

"No it's not like that. Were just...friends."Edge said not really sure what to call her

"Isn't that what you said about Lita?"Triple H ask with a smirk

"Do you have a problem or something?"Edge ask getting in his face

"No problem, thanks for fixing this. Cya Edge."Triple H said backing away

"I hate him to."Edge said watching him walk away

"Really I never would've guessed."Vic said

"Well I better go, here comes John."Edge said

"Ok, well cya."Vic said

"Cya."Edge said

"Was he bothering you?"John ask

"No. He wasn't I was just asking him some questions about he and Lita."Vic said

"Oh well I'm sure he going to want his rematch tonight."John said

"He did say he wants his tonight."Vic said

"Figures, well he won't be walking out with the title tonight."John said

"Yeah, anyway. I was thinking that after tonight that I go back home."Vic said

"Why?"John ask

"Just for a couple of days, to check on things at my store."Vic said

"Can't you just call?"John ask

"I could but I rather go see myself."Vic said

"How long are you going to stay?"John ask

"Just for a couple of weeks."Vic said

"I don't think I could handle that."John said pulling her close to him

"You'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it."Vic said

"When are you leaving?"John ask

"After tonight I was going to, but to please you I will leave tomorrow after noon."Vic said

"That sounds better."John said

"Thought you might like that, so what's up?"Vic ask

"Nothing really, what are you doing?"John ask

"I just finished up Trish's outfit that she wants to wear tonight."Vic said

"She really likes that guy huh?"John ask

"I guess so, but she still wants Shelton. She isn't over him yet."Vic said

"Speaking of him, I talked to him and he said that he and Lita are finally going to get together."John said

"Oh that's cool."Vic said

"Yeah, but I thought she was still with Edge. I wondering how he is going to take it?"John ask

"Oh they are not together anymore."Vic said

"How do you know?"John ask

"Well that's what I heard."Vic said

"From who?"John ask curious

"Nobody important."Vic said

"Oh ok, well I'll be down the hall if you need me."John said

"I always need you."Vic said turning around in his embrace

"Well if you want, we could go back to my dressing room-

"Don't even think about."Vic said

"Why not?"John

"Last time we almost got caught."Vic reminded him

"True, but I have a lock on my door now."John smirked

"Not gonna happen. But later tonight, that's if you can hold out."Vic said

"I'll try."John sighed

"It will be worth it."Vic said

"Alright, well what were you talking with Edge about?"John ask

"Nothing really. You know he is not as bad as he seems."Vic said

"I understand he might seem that way, but I don't trust him I think he is just trying to draw you into his web. I'm telling you he is trouble."John said

"John-

"Bottom line, I want you to stay away from him."John said

"You should try talking to him."Vic suggested

"No I'm not going to do that, and I don't want you to anymore."John said

"Fine I won't talk to him anymore, I still don't really see what the problem is."Vic said

"The problem is you should be talking to me, not him."John said

"Alright I won't."Vic said

"Good, so you all done here?"John ask

"Yeah, I have to take this to Trish first."Vic said

They walked down the hall until they arrived at the Diva's locker room.

"You stay out here."Vic said once John tried to follow her in the room

"I was, there isn't anything I want to see in there anyway."John said

"Sure it isn't, wait here."Vic said shutting the door

"Oh hey Vic, did you fix it?"Trish ask

"Yes I did. Here it is."Vic said handing her the dress

"Thanks alot."Trish said

"Welcome, I would stay and talk. But you're a little busy and John is waiting outside. So I'll catch up with you later."Vic said

"No Vic it's ok, you can stay."Trish said not really wanting to be alone with Mickie

"No that's ok, we can talk later."Vic said leaving

"You know we never really set a an official date for the wedding."John said

"Yeah that's because all we talked about anymore is our friends and wrestling."Vic said

"Well what do you expect I'm a wrestler."John said

"I know that, but we haven't had a normal conversation in awhile. That doesn't involve you defending your title or your next opponent. Lita, Trish and Shelton are what we discussed also."Vic said

"I understand where you coming from, but with Wrestlemaina coming up. I'm under a lot of pressure."John said

"I get that but we need to discuss when were actually going to get married, without any interruptions this time."Vic said

"True, so when do you think is a good time?"John ask sitting down on the bench

"Well that really is all up to you, with your schedule and all. The fact that you're the champ to. It's going to be hard getting time of f since you're the top guy in the business."Vic said sitting next to him

"I'll talk to the boss and see when will be a good time."John said

"Cool, everything is done and prepared all we have to do is get Dawn's dress fixed. Since she is not pregnant anymore. Then we have to be able to get you, Trish, Lita, and Shelton in the same room without trying to rib each other heads off."Vic said

"I'm will to do that, I can go back to hating her later."John said

"You don't hate her I don't know why you even said that, your just upset because you feel like she is against in all of this. Only if you knew the whole story."Vic said

"Well like I said I'm tired of trying to figure her out."John said

"That's because you are both hard-headed and don't even say your not because you know it's true."Vic said

"I guess your right."John said

"I know I am, I'm going to head back down the hall. I think the show is about to start."Vic said

"I'll be here getting ready for my match. Oh yeah, again stay away from Edge."John said

"Ok."Vic said

"I'm serious Victoria."John said

"Wow Victoria, whatever happen to babe or just Vic. But I heard you."Vic said

"Alright, love ya."John said

"Love you to."Vic said

**Outside of the Diva's Locker room**

"My match last night was so cool don't you think Trish?"ask Mickie

"Yeah it was."Trish said forcing a smile

"Tonight's match is going to be even better."Mickie said

"Yeah it should be."Trish said

"You know you are the best women's champion ever."Mickie said bouncing up and down

"Yeah I know."Trish said

"That is so awesome that-

"Mickie ,I'll talk to you later. I have to change...alone Mickie."Trish said when Mickie still tried to follow her

"Oh yeah. Sure, cya Trish."Mickie said skipping away

"As much as I dislike you, I kinda feel sorry for you."Lita said

"Yeah well she is more annoying than you."Trish said

"Get rid of her."Lita said

"I've tried more than once. But she doesn't want to listen."Trish said

"I think she escape form some mental hospital."Lita laughed

"You ain't the only one who think that. What are you doing in here shouldn't you be with Edge or Shelton?"Trish ask

"Well I wanted to talk to you."Lita said

"Go ahead."Trish said sitting down next to her

"The whole thing with Shelton wasn't suppose to come out like that."Lita said

"I would've rather found out that way instead of later down the line."Trish said

"Shelton and I never dated, we just liked each other. We were going to date but of course I was still stuck with Edge. So to get back at me he decided to move on."Lita said

"So you mean to tell me that he was just using me?"Trish ask

"No, well yeah. In the beginning but I think he did fall for you. He does still love you, that's why it was so hard in the end because he didn't plan on falling in love with you. Seeing as how he did, he got confuse as to who he wanted to be with."Lita said

"Why didn't he just tell me?"Trish ask

"How? He didn't want to hurt you or get hurt himself."Lita said

"Do you still love him?"Trish ask

"Yes I do. Sorry."Lita said

"Don't be sorry, I say go get him. Vic told me to never let anyone or anything stand in your way of true love."Trish said

"What about you?"Lita ask

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine girl. I have a date tonight anyway."Trish smirked

"Oh ok, well I hope everything works out for you. So are we cool?"Lita ask

"I don't think we'll be best friends but yeah were cool. Thanks for being women enough to come talk to me."Trish said shaking her hand

"No problem, I've be waiting to clear the air for awhile with you. Now I have to do that with John."Lita said headed towards the door

"Oh yeah. Good luck with that."Trish said

"I think I got a good way to convince him."Lita said

"What are you up to?"Trish ask

"It's a secret."Lita said exiting the room

**Later that Night**

It was time for the Main event, both Cena and Edge giving it everything they had and more. Final part of the match, was when the ref got knocked out, Edge seeing the opportunity gave John a low blow. Followed by a spear, only John showing why he is champ, kicked out. With the ref still a little out of it, Edge order Lita to get the title belt. Only instead of hitting John, she hit Edge who was about to get the F-U. All this happen just when the ref got to his feet, John got disqualified and Edge the victory. Lita left the fans Edge, and John wondering just what was she thinking, did she mean it or was it a mistake.

"Uh can you tell me what happen out there?"John ask

"I'm just tired of this tension between us. John I understand that I can be a little hard to deal with-

"You ain't lying."John said

"Anyway, I know everything you was telling me was true. It's just had, I'm not really ready to face the fans o n my own. Facing them with Edge is better, Edge and I aren't together we haven't ever really been together. We just were sleeping together but that has stop awhile to, he told me that he doesn't love me."Lita said

"Sorry about that."John said

"No it's ok, I don't love him. You know my heart belongs to Shelton, but since I have no reason to really be with Edge. I decided to take things into my own hands."Lita said

"It still doesn't explain-

"I was trying to help you win, because I don't think he deserves to be the champion. So I did hit him tonight, hopefully this will convince Vince to let me go on my own."Lita said

"Well that's a good way to do it. What are you going to do about Edge, I'm sure he is going to be pissed."John said

"I'm not worried about him, I could careless really. I'm just worried that he will try to expose this secret."Lita said

"Any clue as to what it might be?"John ask

"No but I don't remember doing anything which makes it bad."Lita said

"Want me to kick his ass and make him tell you?"John ask

"Sorry only friends are allow to do that."Lita smirked

"But we are friends, I'm sorry for the things I said. It won't happen again, well unless it's needed."John said

"Your forgiven, I'm sorry to."Lita said hugging him


	7. Chapter 7

"So this is what the men's locker room looks like, ya'll could be a little cleaner."Vic said noticing how messy it was it there

"Hey we like our mess in here, reminds me of home."Kane said

"You could at least pick up your boxers and your other personal things."Vic said

"They aren't mine."Kane laughed

"What are you doing in the men's locker room, this is for the men not women."Carlito said

"The fact that your complaining instead of being happy that there is a hot chick here, makes me have some questions about you."Kane said

"What are you trying to say? Carlito loves the ladies, and ladies love Carlito."Carlito said

"Yeah you keep thinking that."Kane said

"What are you doing here anyway?"Carlito ask

"Talking to my friend."Vic said

"Kane is your friend? He is never nice to anybody."Carlito said shocked

"He is nice to me."Vic said

"That's because your hot, if you were some weird looking girl, he would treat you just like everybody else."Carlito said

"She and I have history, she is like a little sister to me."Kane said

"Oh ok, you still dating John?"Carlito ask

"Yes, I am."Vic said

"I don't know what you see in him."Carlito said

"Is anyone better out there?"Vic ask

"Yes, me."Carlito smirked

"I don't think so."Vic said

"What's wrong with me?"Carlito ask

"Nothing is wrong with you. I think your kinda cool, and your one of my favorite wrestlers."Vic said

"Really?"Carlito ask

"Yes, and I think your cute to."Vic said sitting on his lap

"Your boyfriend doesn't think that."Carlito said frowning

"Don't mind him. As long as I think your cute you shouldn't worry what someone like John Cena says right?"Vic said

"Yeah I guess your right."Carlito said smiling

"If I can interrupt this for two seconds, did you set a date yet?"Kane ask

"We did but Marc and Shelton along with others decided to play a joke, and we didn't get married."Vic said

"Oh what happen?"Carlito ask

"Long story short, we thought we married other people. But we fixed it. We just have to set another date."Vic said

"They are idiots."Kane said

"At the time they were, but were cool now."Vic said

"He's been treating you right?"Kane ask

"Yeah, besides the things I told you about, things have been good."Vic said

"Does he have a thing for Maria?"Carlito ask

"No, he better not. Why?"Vic ask

"He just saved her from getting speared from Edge."Carlito said pointing to the monitor

"He always comes to her rescue, I think he just being nice. Since no one else seemed to help her. Wouldn't you help her?"Vic ask

"No."They both said

"Why not?"Vic ask finally moving off Carlito lap

"She always ask Carlito stupid questions."Carlito said

"I don't really know anything about her, but I wouldn't help her. People might think I'm going soft."Kane said

"I think he likes her."Carlito said

"Shut up."Kane said slapping him in the back of his head

"Ow! What was that for?"Carlito ask

"For trying to start problems. He was just helping her out."Kane said

"Yeah and there is no harm in that."Vic said

"Is there harm in kissing?"Carlito ask

"You know he did that once, if he ever did that again I would-

"You might want to take a look at this."Carlito said pointing to the screen where Maria and John were currently sharing a kiss

"That...I, did I just see what I think I saw?"Vic ask once the kiss was over

"Looks like he really does have a thing for her."Carlito said

"Would you shut up! He better have a good excuse for that."Kane said

"Can't wait to hear that."Vic said

"Me to."Carlito smirked

"Did you hear what they were talking about? Because the volume was down."Vic said

"No I just saw him pull her into a kiss."Carlito said

"Want me to talk to him?"Kane ask

"No, I want to hear this myself."Vic said

**Down The Hall**

"John, what the hell was that?"Trish ask

"Have you seen Vic?"John ask ignoring Trish question

"She is with Kane, but you still haven't answer my question."Trish said

"I'll telling you later."John said heading towards men's locker room

He headed down the hall, until he reach the Men's locker room. Taking a deep breath he open the door and want in.

"Care to explain what the hell you were doing kissing her?"Kane ask before Vic could say a word

"I have a match with her later tonight, and I was just trying to reassure her everything was going to be ok."John said

"So kissing her was the best way to do that?"Carlito ask

"Mind your business Carlito."John said

"No I want to know the answer to that question as well."Vic said

"We all do."Kane said

"I don't think it any of your business but ours. I was just trying to get her to shut up. She was worried that Lita was going to take her head off and she might cost me the match, and I couldn't get her to shut up. So I kissed her, might've been stupid on my part but I did it."John said

"You should've just told her to shut up."Carlito said

"Or try duck tape you know it works, or leaving her in a rat infested basement for a couple of minutes, I grantee it would've shut her up."Kane said smirking

"Uh..that's not cool."Carlito said

"But it would've worked."Kane said and Carlito nodded

"Bottom line, she wouldn't shut up so I thought kissing her would work."John said

"Oh really? Well I think Carlito talks to much. Since you think that is a good way of shutting people up, allow me to shut him up."Vic said with that being said she grabbed Carlito and kissed him

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing?"John said pulling her away from him

"Shutting him up."Vic said simply

"I don't have time for this, I'm going to prepare for my match. When your ready to talk to me, you know where to find me."John said leaving the room

"So what are you going to do?"Kane ask

"I don't know, I really don't have anything to say to him at the moment."Vic said just then her phone rang

"Hey Taker."Vic said

"How you doing?"Taker ask

"No so good."Vic said

"You want me to come there, I'm in town tonight."Taker offer

"Can you meet me back at the hotel, 4218?"Vic ask

"Yeah, I'll be there."Taker said

"I'll talk to you then."Vic said

"You know I'm here to."Carlito said after she hung up the phone

"Carlito thanks, really but I'm fine."Vic said

"After my match we can leave if you want."Kane said

"I don't want to be around here, knowing those two are here."Vic said

"Carlito thinks you should kick her ass."Carlito said

"No it's not really all her fault, he knew exactly what he was doing. Just can't believe he did it."Vic said still picturing the kiss in her mind

"He looked like he enjoyed it."Carlito said

"Would you shut up!"Kane yelled

"No, he's right he did look like he enjoyed it."Vic said

"Carlito already had his match, I can take you back."Carlito said

"I don't know about that."Kane said not trusting Carlito

"I trust him enough just to take me back to the hotel. Besides it's only a twenty minute drive, if he tries anything, I'll kick his ass."Vic said

"Want me to get your bags?"Kane ask

"No I can handle it. Cya back at the hotel."Vic said

"Cya honey."Kane said giving her a hug

They walked down the hallway back to John's locker room to get her things. Once she had them she and Carlito made there way to his car. On the way to the hotel Carlito reminded her that if things didn't work out with John, she should call him.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?"Carlito ask

"No, here is good. Thanks though."Vic said

"No problem. Cya later."Carlito said

"Cya."Vic said walking down the hall were she saw Taker

"Hey."Taker said

"Hi, don't give me that look either I'm fine. A little confused and hurt but I'm fine."Vic said

"Is everything ok with you two, cause I'm sure he wouldn't do this for no reason."Taker said once they were in the room

"I don't know Taker, maybe it's something that I did."Vic said trying to remember if she did or said anything that would make him do what he did.

"Don't do that, do not blame yourself."Taker said

"He's mad at me anyway."Vic said

"What did you do?"Taker ask knowing that she tended to do crazy things when she was upset

"Well he said the only reason why he did kiss her was to shut her up, so since I was already pissed I kissed Carlito to get back at him."Vic said

"You know-

"I could've done something worst like sleep with Carlito or-

"Before you say something your regret, talk to John."Taker said

"He still at the arena, but I will. When I'm ready and right now I'm not."Vic said

"Alright do you need anything or do-

"I could use a drink."Vic said

"You want to go down to the bar?"Taker ask

"Lead the way."Vic said

**Back at the Arena**

"Hey John. I was wondering since the show is over, if you wanted to maybe...grab something to eat or maybe a drink?"Maria ask

"No, I don't think that's a good idea I -

"Why not, I mean there was obviously something in that kiss. I know you felt it."Maria said following after him

"I think you got the wrong idea, I was just trying to shut you up."John said putting his bags in the car

"No you wasn't I think-

"I was trying to let you know that I had everything under control."John said

"One drink, just one."Maria said grabbing his hand

"Maria no, no drink nothing. Just leave me alone."John said removing his hand from hers

"Then what was the kiss for?"Maria ask stepping in front of him

"Like I said before I was trying to shut you up. Cause obviously nothing else seems to work, so I kiss you it wasn't the best thing to do but I did it. But I love my girl."John said

"So no drink?"Maria ask ignoring everything he just said

"No Maria."John said

"Why-

"I got to."John said getting into his car

"You are going to regret that John Cena."Maria said watching his car leave

**A few hours later, at the Bar**

"Why are you down here alone?"Edge ask

"I wasn't alone all night long, I was down here Taker. He left though, and the fact that I don't want to be near John right now."Vic said

"Oh yeah I saw that."Edge said

"The whole world saw it."Vic said taking another sip of her drink

"Sorry about that."Edge said

"There is nothing to be sorry about on your part anyway, but you might regret coming here if John see you. I'm pretty sure he is looking for me."Vic said

"I don't care about Cena."Edge said

"Did you win your match?"Vic ask changing the subject

"No, and make matters worst John added Mick Foley as the guest ref. "Edge said

"Sucks for you. I hope you win."Vic said

"Really now?"Edge ask shocked

"Yeah, how is Lita doing? Did she get her hands on Maria?"Vic ask

"Yeah but she pissed because Maria got the pin on her tonight."Edge said

"My pride would be hurt after that, I hope she kicks her ass."Vic said

"I'm sure you do, after tonight."Edge laughed

"I'll get to her when the time is right-

"Don't you think you had enough to drink?"Edge ask observing all the beers she laid out

"Don't you think you need to mind your business."Vic snapped

"You are my business."Edge said

"Uh, last time I check you weren't my man."Vic said

"No but I'm your friend, right?"Edge ask

"Friend huh? Well thanks friend, but I don't think I need your help."Vic said

"Well at least let me take you to your hotel room."Edge suggested

"I don't want to, I can't look at him right now."Vic said

"Well the bar is about to close, why don't you come to my room?"Edge ask

"No I don't think that's a good idea-

"Why not? Look I know I've tried to make moves on you in the past, but I was just trying to get in your head. But I really do think you're a cool chick, I'm just trying to help you out."Edge said

Thinking about it for a minute"As long as you promise not to touch me."Vic said

"Promise."Edge said helping her up from the bar

**Next Morning**

"Oh my head."Vic groan holding her head

"You ok?"Edge ask

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"Vic ask

"Actually your in my room."Edge said

"Where are my clothes? I know-

"Clam down, I put them right over there. I took them off because you got sick on them."Edge said

"Well can you get me something to put on?"Vic ask pulling the cover closer to her

"You can put on this."Edge said handing her a pair of short and a t-shirt

"Thanks. Do you have any aspirins or something? My head is killing me."Vic said

"Yeah sure take a couple of these."Edge said

"Thanks, again. Do you mind if I take a shower before I put this on?"Vic ask

"No at all right through that door."Edge said

"Alright, turn your head."Vic said

"I already saw you in your bra and panties."Edge smirked

"Yeah and the was the only time that will ever happen, so turn you around please."Vic said

"Fine."Edge said

A little while later Vic returned out of the shower dress in the clothes that Edge gave her.

"Feel better?"Edge ask

"A little bit, I better be going."Vic said

"Your not going to eat breakfast with me?"Edge ask

"I'm not really hungry-

"You have to eat something."Edge said

"Alright I'll eat something. I still don't understand why your being so nice Edge."Vic said sitting down at the table

"I'm just showing you the real me."Edge said

"The real you? I thought you always are the real you?"Vic ask

"No that's Edge, the rated 'R' superstar. But here and now I'm just Adam."Edge said

"Oh, well that's good."Vic said

"So you know John is going to wonder where you been and-

"Let him wonder."Vic said

"Why don't you hang out here for awhile?"Edge ask

"I don't think so, I'm just going to go back and grab my things. Then I'm flying back to Boston."Vic said

"Your going to check on your business?"Edge ask

"Yeah, John doesn't really want me to but I think I should."Vic said

"You should, you can't neglect your business."Edge said

"I know that's why I'm going."Vic said

"So um..how is your food?"Edge ask not sure what to talk about

"It's pretty good, but your being a little stingy with the syrup."Vic said

"Sorry here you go."Edge said handing her the syrup

"No that's ok, I got to get ready to leave."Vic said getting up from the table

"Alright, well I hope everything works out."Edge said handing Vic her purse and jacket

"Me to cya."Vic said

"Cya."Edge said

Even when she was drunk, she has enough sense not to sleep with Edge. She was grateful that he didn't leave her at the bar, but it was a little odd that he was all of the sudden being nice. Maybe he was just doing what he said helping out a friend. Even though she didn't look at him as a friend, yet anyway. The things that Lita said he has done to her and evil he can be at times, made her not trust him even more. In some ways this could kinda work out, maybe she could get to the bottom of what Edge is hiding from Lita. Might be dangerous but it was a risk she was willing to take.

"Where have you been?"John ask

"Why do you care?"Vic ask ignoring the worried looked on his face

"Taker said he left you at the bar, I want down there and the bartender said you left with some guy."John said

"I did leave with some guy."Vic said

"Who was that guy?"John ask

"He's not important-

"I think it is, I don't like my girl staying with another man."John said

"Just like I don't like my man's lips on another girl."Vic said putting her things down

"What the hell, you were with him? Vic what the thinking ?"John yelled finally noticing that she had on Edge's rated 'R' superstar shirt

"Don't get your boxers all in a bunch, we didn't do anything. He just help me out."Vic said gathering up her things

"Help you out how?"John ask trying to clam down

"He took me back to his room and let me stay until the morning."Vic said

"Where is your clothes?"John ask

"In his room, I got sick on them. He gave me these to wear it was the only thing he had."Vic said

"He didn't touch you did he?"John ask

"I guess so he is the one that took my clothes off."Vic said

"He seen you without your clothes on?"John ask his anger beginning to rise again

"I do have on bra and panties."Vic said

"I'm going to kill him."John said headed towards the door

"Oh, so it's ok for you to kiss another girl but-

"It didn't mean anything!"John yelled "I'm not going to make any excuses cause I know there isn't any excuses as to what I did. I'm sorry for that-

"Sorry? Your always sorry John-

"I don't want nothing to do her."John said

"Were you thinking about me when you were kissing her?"Vic ask

"I was, I realize that I felt nothing. That kiss meant nothing to me."John said

"Some who I find that hard to believe."Vic said

"You expect me to trust you around Edge? He tried to sleep with you, I said this before I don't want you around him."John said

"I have the right to be around who ever I want, your not my boss John."Vic said

"I know I'm not your boss, but I know him Vic. He is nothing but trouble."John said

"He's nice to me. But were not on Edge right now, it's what happen with Maria"Vic said

"I made a mistakes-

"A lot of mistakes."Vic said

"Well what about you and Masters, or you kissing Carlito yesterday and now Edge."John said

"Ok yeah so I've made mistakes as well."Vic said

"Exactly-

"John you've kissed her before, then the whole thing with your ex girlfriend Jenny. I don't want to wonder what's going to happen next."Vic said

"So what are you saying?"John ask

"I want to know do you or don't you want to be with me anymore, because if not I'll leave right now. So what's it going to be?"Vic ask


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are you watching the kiss again, Vic you got to stop watching this."Trish said taking the remote from her and turning the t.v off

"I know."Vic said with a sigh

"Here something that can cheer you up."Trish said handing her flowers "I think they are from John."

"They are, along with the other ones."Vic said pointing the flowers on the counter

"Are you still mad at him?"Trish ask

"Not really, I just wish he would've answered me. He just looked at me like I was stupid, so I figured that was his answer."Vic said grabbing the box of ice cream

"Vic I would've gave you that same look, you know he loves you."Trish said taking the ice cream from her

"If I wasn't hurt I would think those flowers were sweet. I should be allowed to mope if I want, my heart was broken."Vic said

"I understand that, but that kiss wasn't that serious. Compared to the kisses I've seen you two share, it wasn't really nothing."Trish said

"Yeah when you put it that way, I guess your right. Do you think he enjoyed it?"Vic ask

"No, I think he was doing what he said. Trying to shut her up, but I do agree with you to he should've done something else. But I heard what they were talking about and he was just trying to convince her that everything will be ok. Kissing her wasn't smart because of the fact that she probably got the wrong idea as well. "Trish said "So I really don't blame you for being upset, I would want to kick somebody ass after that to. That's not going to solve your problems, instead of getting mad and leaving you should talk. If you don't your going to regret it, I know there are times that I wish I would've talked instead of running away."

"You mean with Shelton?"Vic ask

"No, with someone else that I let go and should've fought to keep. But I didn't so I guess I have to just deal with it."Trish said

"Do you still love him?"Vic ask

"I'll always love that man, and before you get any ideas just let it go. No back to your problems, you can't let something like a stupid kiss keep you from the man you love. Where is John any way?"Trish ask

"At a hotel."Vic said simply

"Why is he there?"Trish ask

"He knew his Mom would be pissed to, to be on the safer side he decided to stay at a hotel."Vic said

"He's all alone, Vic you got to go to him."Trish said pulling her off the couch

"He doesn't want to see to me, he would've called by now. Knowing how he is he would've been at this door, sleeping outside of it until I talked to him."Vic said

"He did call, but you didn't answer the phone. He does want you and you need to go to him. So upstairs you go."Trish said leading her upstairs "Don't come back down until your dress."

"Alright, I hope your right about this."Vic said giving in

"I know, now go. I'm heading out now."Trish said

"Where are you going?"Vic ask

"I have a date, don't ask questions. I'll let you know when I come back."Trish said

"Ok, well have fun."Vic said

"I will, Cya."Trish said heading out the door

"Cya."Vic said going into the bedroom

She was thinking about dressing up until she got an idea "Is there a John Cena staying at that hotel?"Vic ask

"I'm sorry I can't release that kinda information-

"He's my husband."Vic said figuring she would just lie to get the information

"Oh ok sorry. He is room 3612."said the clerk

"Thanks. Can you have chocolate strawberries, and whip cream, oh and I bottle of champagne send to his room?"Vic ask

"Wow you must be planning to have a good time, but I can do that."

"Thanks can you make sure that there is a bubble bath waiting and candles. Basically whatever you have to make it more romantic I guess."Vic said

"No problem, are you sure that's all."He ask with a laughed

"Yes I'm sure, don't tell him I'm coming I want it to be a surprise."Vic said

"Alright. I'll have someone set that up for you."He said

"Thanks again, I really appreciate this."Vic said

"Welcome, you have a great night."He said

"You to."Vic said

After that was set, she got all the things she needed and was on her way. She arrived at the hotel and want to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Victoria Cena, I wanted to know if John Cena is in his room?"Vic ask

"I seen him headed at towards the bar, he hasn't come back yet. He could be still over there though, which is good considering were still working on his room."The clerk said

"Oh ok, how long has he been at the bar?"Vic ask

"Not that long."He said

"Was he alone?"Vic ask a little curious

"He want that way alone, but I'm not sure if is alone now."He said

"Well thanks."Vic said headed towards the bar

She want to the bar and sw him sitting there and blond chick trying to get his attention. Only to have John continuing to ignore her.

Getting an idea"Hey can you give this note to the bartender?"Vic ask a man passing by

"Sure, what do I get in return?"The man ask with a smirk

"What exactly do you want?"Vic ask

"How about I buy you a drink."He offered wrapping his arm around her

"How about no."Vic said removing his hand

"Why not?"He ask

"I have somebody."Vic said

Backing off a little"Oh, well you can't blame me for asking. But I will give this to the bartender."He said

She watch as the man walked over and handed the note to the bartender, the bartender looking over it for a moment before he gave John another drink.

"Thanks, but I didn't ask for another one."John said taking the drink anyway

"I know this is from the chick down there."The bartender said

"Oh really?"John ask

"Yes. Go see her."He said

"Nah man, I got somebody and-

"So does she, well that's what she said."He said

"She probably just a fan. Even though my girl and I ain't on speaking terms right now, I still love her."John said

"At least think her."He said

"Alright."John said giving getting up and heading over to the girl whom he assume brought him a drink "Hey um..thanks for the drink."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I didn't send you any drink, but if you want-

"That's ok."John said before she could finish her sentence, knowing full well what she was about to offer

"Dude I wasn't talking about her, I meant her."The bartender said pointing to Vic

"Oh man that's-

"What?"He ask

"That's my girl."John said

"Well why are you still standing here go get her."He said

"Took you long enough."Vic said turning around

"How did you know I was behind you?"John ask

"I kinda sense it."Vic said

"Can we talk?"John ask

"I don't need an explanation, all I want right now..is you."Vic said

"I want you to."John said

"Come let's go."Vic said taking his hand

"Where we going?"John ask

"Upstairs to your room-

"I love you."John said pulling her into a hug

"I know."Vic said hugging him back

"I'm sorry about-

"John baby, let's just forget it ok."Vic said

"It's forgotten."John said

"Alright, are we going to stay out here all night or what?"Vic ask with a laughed

"My bad."John said taking out his key card

"You like?"Vic ask once they were in the room

"How did you do all this?"John ask looking around the around the room

"I have my ways."Vic smirked leading him to the bathroom

"I'm happy you're here because my plan was to stay at the bar."John said as they started taking each other clothes off

"I could've just stayed home."Vic said

"That would've been the worst decision of your life."John said

"I think your right about that."Vic said


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh Maria, how's it going?"

"Don't trying act like you care."Maria said

"Oh but I do, so I'll ask again. How's it going?"

"Ok, for the most part."Maria said

"Did you do what I ask?"

"I'm working on it but it's hard-

"Well try harder!"He yelled

"Don't yell at me! The boy is in love he is not going to believe anything I tell him. He thinks I want him."Maria said

"You do want him-

"No I don't, you want me to want him. Just so you can have her, from what I see they are in love I don't think this stupid little plan of yours is going to work."Maria said

"It's going to work trust me, but if it some how fails you know what I am going to do."

"I don't need to be reminded of what's going to happen. I don't know how I ever got mixed up with someone like you. I just can't wait until all this mess is over."Maria said sighing

"How do you think I feel? I have it harder than you, I hate seeing my girl with him. Once this is all over and I get her than you can do whatever you want. Until then just follow what I say."

"So what do I have to do once I finally get a hold of John?"Maria ask

"Everything that we've planned, then we move on to Vic. I heard she is suppose to be taking some time off from work, which is a perfect time for us to actually get to her."

"You didn't say anything about me be involved with what you plan on doing with her, only with John."Maria said

"Yeah well, I change my mind."

"You seem to been doing that a lot here lately. I'm really nervous about this. I'm mean he didn't seem interested in me when I talked to him. He and everybody else thinks I'm this stupid girl who don't know what the hell I'm talking about. I don't even like the guy-

"Yeah whatever, quit your crying. Your going have smarten up if you really want to hang with me."

"I am smart, I just don't see what this will prove. I don't know how I even got involve in this whole situation."Maria said

"No your smart, because if you were, you would've want after John when he rejected you that night. But you didn't you back to your hotel and cried. Until I came along, you seem to forget Maria this was your whole idea."

"Not all, I didn't want to hurt anybody. What your planning on doing could hurt Victoria. I don't want anybody to get hurt. I already told you I don't want John, so why don't we call this whole thing off?"Maria ask

"Nope it's already a done deal. Just remember you have go to John tomorrow, do whatever to draw him to your locker room. Once he is there you do whatever you want with him, I don't care. Just keep him long enough so I can get Vic."

"That's going to be kinda hard-

"Just do it!"

"Fine. But what are we going to do about her friends? I've seen her with Trish and Lita, need I remind you that I got my butt kicked my both of them already. I even seen her with Kane and a few other people. I don't know about you, but where Kane is involved I don't want nothing to do with. He scares me."Maria said

"I've dealt with Kane before, I'm pretty sure I can handle that freak again. Don't worry if anybody tries to put an end to our plan, I'll just put an end to them."

"Where did you get that?"Maria ask when she saw what he had in his hand

"From a friend."

"Keep it away from me. Where are you planning on taking her?"Maria ask

"I have that taken care of as well."

"Why do you actually want a women who is in love with another man, why can't you just find another women?"Maria ask

"I want her that's why, I was close to having her again but that stupid boyfriend of her came along. I really can't stand him, I really don't see what she sees him. She could do so much better."

"You think that's you?"Maria ask

"I know it is. Which is why by the end of tomorrow night I will have everything I want. Then Vic and I will be happy together, forever."

"You really think she is going to go along with whatever you say?"

"Unless she wants me to take out her lover boy, she will do what I says. Believe me she loves him and her family way to much, so she will do anything to protect them. Even if it means marry me and having my kids."

"Your not really a great role model, I don't think your kids should look up to you-"

"I rather them look up to me than a wanna be rapper. I am a much better role model."

"Yeah stealing another man's girl, is a great role model for your kids to look up to."Maria said sarcastically

"Hey, it's for her own good. Now shouldn't you be getting ready, it's almost time for you to go see your lover boy."

"But I don't want him, I-"

"What you did with him after I get Vic, is your choice I really don't care about him or you for that matter. All I want is Vic, once I get her I will be a happy man."


	10. Chapter 10

"Why are you still sitting here? Shouldn't you be going by now?"

"I will, I'm still a little nervous. I'm seriously thinking of reconsidering this, you should do this yourself-

"No you agree to do this, there is no backing out of this now. Your already apart of this whether you want to be or not, so just deal with it. I'll be waiting in the parking lot."

"Don't you think that she is going to get a little suspicious, she kinda hates my guts right now."Maria said

"Vic is the kinda girl that will help out anyone no matter if she hates them. So you have nothing to worry about, she'll come and after that you don't have to worry about anything else. "

"Alright."Maria said

"Did you send the flowers to John and to Vic?"

"Yeah what was the point of that?"Maria ask

"I know he is going to be looking for Vic to thank her personally, that's why I signed her name instead of yours. She's going to want to thank him as well, while he is going . "

"Oh I see."Maria said

"They'll be arriving soon, that's when you go to Vic. He'll be they waiting on her..which means she'll be all alone."

"So exactly am I suppose to ask her to help me with?"Maria ask

"First you need to apologize to her, then you ask her to help you carry something. Like I said she is nice no matter what so just make sure she alone, ok now go."

Leaving the room, she walked down the hall until she saw Vic. She was beginning to have second thoughts about everything, until she remember what would happen to her if she didn't go through with the plan. Not only would he screw around with her he would go after her family. She decided to just do it.

"Excuse me, Victoria. Can I talk to you for a minute?"Maria ask

"Sure Maria, what can I do for you?"Vic ask

"First of all I want to apologize for you know, the whole kissing thing. I didn't go in there planning on kissing him. You saw that he kissed me first, but I was wrong for kissing him back. So for that I'm sorry."Maria said

"Yeah well, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I wasn't mad at you I was manly mad at John. But there is something that all you girls need to know, John is my man. I've let you and Candice get away with some things in the past, but next time you might not be so lucky. So take my advice and stay away from him, unless it's require I don't want you near him."Vic said

"I understand completely. I was wondering if you could help me out with something. I need to bring in some things from my car, your really the first person I saw. It will only take a few minutes, if it's not to much trouble."Maria said

"I'm actually suppose to be meeting John in a few minutes, but I guess I can help you out."Vic said

"Cool. Thanks I really appreciate it. After this I promise to never bother you again."Maria said

"It's no problem. So where's your car?"Vic ask as they walked out to the parking lot

"Oh um..it's over here."Maria said pointing to a black SUV

Just when Vic and Maria got to the car. He came around the corner and grabbed Vic.

"Why are you just standing there? Open the door!"

"Let go of me!"Vic yelled trying to get free of whomever this man was

"You got to keep her quite, somebody is going to hear."Maria said

That's when he hit Vic and knocked her out "I think she'll be quite for awhile now."

"Why did you do that? You didn't have to hit her."Maria said

"You told me to keep her quite. Now you go back in there and do your job. I got it from here, don't forget to call me later so I can explain what's going to happen next."

"Alright."Maria said

Watching the SUV drive away, Maria knew that there was no turning back now. No matter if she wanted to get out of this shouldn't couldn't. She just help out a crazy guy, kidnap another man's girl. For what she wasn't really sure of, she just knew that she wasn't going to allow her family to get hurt. Even though 'Him' and Maria had thing going the way they wanted. It wasn't going to last because a certain someone just saw what took place, and he wasn't about to let them get away with it.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the various WWE superstars in this story.

A lot of thoughts were running through his mind. Since when did Maria all the sudden have a bad side and what the hell was she doing with that strange man. More importantly what did they want with Vic .At that point he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Get in his own car and go after them or go back in the arena and act like nothing happen. He and Vic didn't really have a great history but he wasn't the one to just stand by and let a man take advantage of a women that hated his guts.

He knew he saw her hanging around Kane a couple of times but considering the fact that he has been out of it since the whole May 19th thing. He thought now wasn't the best time to go talk to him, it was just a risk that he was willing to take to safe Vic.

He walked down the hall until he reached the Big Red Machine's locker room, taking a few minutes to gather of courage to knock on the door. After several moments the door was swung open revealing the Big Red Machine. Knowing full well that Kane wasn't the talking type, he thought it would just be best to say what he was there for.

"I need to talk to you-"

"I have nothing to say to you and I don't want to hear anything you have to say."Kane said going to close the door, only to have the former WWE Champ block him from doing so.

"Your really asking for trouble, I don't want to be involve with any type of plan."Kane said

"I'm not here for that, I have something really important to tell you. I don't think telling you out here is a wise thing. So if you allow me to come in, I can tell you in there."

"Come in."Kane said seeing the look in eyes, he knew that it was something important

"Thanks, I've seen you with Victoria a couple of times-"

"She is just my friend, you already know that."Kane said

"Yeah I remember but I wasn't to sure if you still were. Anyway I really don't know how to put this in to words but-"

"If you're here to tell me that you want her, sorry to burn your cookies she taken"Kane said

Ignoring his last statement, he just continue"When I was coming back in to the arena, I saw Vic with Maria-

"That's kinda weird why would she be with Maria?"Kane ask

"If you stop interrupting me I can tell you, but she walked with Maria to her car I guess. That's when a man came around the corner, and grabbed her. She tried to fight him off but he knocked her out, he and Maria put her in the car, and he left."

"Oh my God, do you have any idea who it was?"Kane ask as he begin to pace the room

"No he had a something cover his face, but he was driving a SUV. Maria is still here though, I'd figure I tell you since you guys are friends and all."

"Thanks man, I got to go find John."Kane said

"As in John Cena?"

"Yes."Kane said opening the door and heading out

"Whoa, what does he have to do with this?"

"He's her boyfriend."Kane said and they made there way to John's locker room

"Well I guess that does explain a lot. Maybe you should tell him, I'm the last person he wants to see right now."

"No your coming whether you like it or not."Kane said

"I'll wait out here until you explain, then call me in when you need me."

"Fine."Kane said walking in the room "John I really need to talk to you."

"Now is not a good time bro, I'm about to go meet Vic. You know to make up for lost time."John smirked

"You can go meet her, but she won't be show up."Kane said when he got a confused looked from him he continue "I think you need to sit down for this one."

"What is it man?"John ask now concern at how Kane was acting "Did something happing to Vic?"

"Yeah, I can't really explain it, so I'm going to let him."Kane said opening the door allowing the man to step into the room

"What the hell does he have to do with this, out of all people."John ask

"He saw everything happen, just listen."Kane said

"Ok, um. I was on my way back in to the arena when I saw Vic walking with Maria."

"Why would she be with Maria, she can't stand her."John said

"Well if you people would stop interrupting me and let me get to the point I can tell you. Now I'm not sure what she was doing with Maria, but they walk to her car and that's when this man came out and grabbed Vic. She tried to fight him but he knocked her out, he and Maria put her in the car and he left. I didn't see his face because he had it covered, but Maria is still here."

"I'm going to kill her!"John yelled storming out the room the other two superstars soon following

"John now, be smart. Remember she's a women."Kane said

"I'm not going to touch her man, I may be pissed but I'm not going to touch her. I just want to know where they took her."John said

"She'll probably be in the women's locker room."The other man said

The three men walked down two the women's locker room, not even bothering to knock. They were all to pissed off to care if any of them were dress or not.

"John what are you doing in here?"Trish ask

"Where's Maria?"John ask looking around the room

"She is the bathroom, getting change I believe."Trish said "What's going on?"

"Maria you got five seconds to get out here. Dress or not I want you out here."John said

"What's going on?"Lita ask

"A whole lot of stuff."Kane said

"5..4..3..2."

He stop counting when she slowly walked out of the bathroom

"I want answers right now. Where's Vic and what did you do with her?"John ask cornering her

"I don't know what your talking about, I haven't-

"That's a load of crap Maria I saw you with her."The man said

"I don't know what your talking about. She doesn't even like me, why would I be around her. I think she left already."Maria said

"She did leave, but she didn't leave on her own. She was forced and you were involved. So we can do this easy or we can make it hard. Which way do you want it?"John ask

"Like I said I don't know where she is."Maria said

"I guess it's going to be the hard way."John said

"Hold on John, I think I can make her talk."Trish said

"If that doesn't work I'm sure Torrie and I can get something out of her."Lita said

"Go ahead and beat me up if you want, I'm not going to tell you. "Maria said

"Why not? Are you hiding something?"John ask and when Maria averted her gazed he knew she was "Look the women I love in serious danger, if you don't tell me where she is."John said

"I'm not hiding anything I just want to get my things and go home."Maria said trying to grab her things only to have John move back in her way

"There you guys are, do you realize that the show is still going on. I know that you want to 'mack' on the Divas but now is not a good time. The main event is coming up and you two are both needed so I guess you get a move on."Shane McMahon said

"Make sure she doesn't go anywhere."John said "I will be back and you better coming up with something. Because I'm going to get answers."

"So you feel us in, what's going on."Lita ask

"Vic was attacked and kidnap with help from Maria. But she seems to have lost all memory of that and won't tell us anything."Kane said glaring at Maria

"Oh man, well what does he have to do with it?"Trish ask referring to the third man that was with them

"He saw it all happen. He came and told me, that's when he went to go tell John."Kane said

"Was she hurt?"Lita ask

"He told us that she was knocked out, no telling how bad she was hurt. He said he wasn't able to see her face because most of it was covered. She help him put her into the car though. All we need to know is why and where the hell did he take her."Kane said

"She help out?"Trish ask shocked

"I guess she not as dumb or innocent as everybody thinks."Kane said

"I can kick her ass right now, just say the word."Trish said

"You can give me the Stratus faction, or all your moves for that matter. Lita you can even give me another DDT, it's not going to get me talk."Maria said

"Why not?"Kane ask

"If I tell, he's going to hurt me and my family. I'm not going to let that happen."Maria said tears welling up in her eyes

"So that's why you won't tell."John said coming back in the room "Listen if you tell me, I promise we won't let anything happen to you. So are you going to tell us or not, I really need to know."


	12. Chapter 12

The five of them and now Shelton, had been waiting for her to answer some questions for a two hours now. Only every time she want to say something, she would start sobbing again.

"Look Maria, if you want us to help you. Your gonna have to help us, we already promise that we won't let anything happen to you. So can you please tell us?"Kane ask

"I understand that but you don't know what's at state for me. He said that he is going to take me out as well as my family. I don't want my family to get hurt over this."Maria said

"How did you even get involve with this guy?"Kane ask

"The night that John and I kiss. Later that night I ask John out for a drink, but he refused. So when I was walking to my car, that's when he approached me. He said that he was Vic's boyfriend and she was cheating on him with John. That's when he came up with this idea to get her away from you."Maria said

"So you don't have any idea, where she is. You guys didn't discuss taken her anywhere?"Kane ask

"I want along with everything that he said. After that he said he could handle it himself."Maria said

"What we need to think about is who it could possible be. I mean does Vic have any enemies or anyone that would try and get revenge on her?"Lita ask

Speaking for the first time since they left the arena"None that I could think of, I just can't believe this is happening. Basically you and whomever this guy is did this out of revenge?"John ask "What does he have against Vic and I?"

"At first it was, but then I didn't want to go through with it. Until he threaten me, so I had no choice. He just said you had what he wanted her and was going to get it her, the way he was talking he made it seem like they had a history or something."Maria said

"You sure you didn't see the man's face?"John ask

"No he had some kinda mask or something covering his face."

"Maria I know you had to see his face at some point."John said "Or did he always have his face cover?"

"No he didn't but I still didn't see his face because he always would meet me in dark rooms. Even if it was daytime he would turn off all the lights in his room."Maria said

"You didn't recognize his voice?"John ask but she just shook her head no"I'm still a little confused as to what your connection is with Vic." Turning towards the former champ

"It's a long story."The man said

"Well I would like to hear it."John said

"Maybe you should just tell him."Kane said "He's going to find out sooner than later anyway."

"Alright fine, Vic and I meant when she was training to become a wrestler-

"Whoa Vic wanted to be a wrestler?"John ask confused

"Yeah. Seeing as how I'm was one of the top guys in the business, Vince sent me to look for new talent. She was one of the people that caught my eye, we talked about possible bringing up put she got injure. After that she told us she didn't want to be a wrestler anymore, anyway I stayed in contact with her and we wound up going out a couple of times before things got serious."

"How long did you guys date."John ask glaring at the man the thought of anyone besides himself touching Vic mad him wanted to kill someone

"They dated for a few years."Kane quickly said seeing the look in John's eyes hoping to leave it at that because if John found out the rest of the information he would probably be upset

"Might as well tell him the rest, you said he was going to find out."

"Oh so there's more?"John ask

"Shouldn't we be worried about where we could find Vic?"Lita ask "He can finish telling you another time, but for right now we need to concentrate on getting Vic back."

"She right after we find Vic and she is ok, then he'll tell you the rest."Trish said sensing the tension in the room as well

John was about to comment on that but was interrupted when there was a knock on the door"Who the hell could that be?"John ask

"Probably Taker, I called him to inform of what happen."Kane said walking over to the door and opening it and indeed it was Taker

"Any word yet?"Taker ask

"Not yet, she just told us that it was out of revenge and she said it sounds like he had history with her."Kane said

"How's everybody holding up?"Taker ask

"Ok, we just want some answers."John said "Maria told everything she knows but it's not really enough, we still don't know where he took her."

"It's even harder since she doesn't even know what the man looks like. We were just thinking about the possibilities."Kane said glancing over at the now sleeping diva

"I'm going to hurt whoever did this. What are you doing in here?"Taker ask

"I'm the one that told them about everything. I am concern to you know, and I want to help out."

"He has been a big help though, he was just telling me his history with Vic."John said

"Really?"Taker ask "Surprise to see you here Lita, I thought you would be still with blond idiot."

Rolling her eyes at that statement "He doesn't actually control me Taker, besides that Vic is my friend to. I want help out in anyway."Lita said

"Do you think it was him?"Kane ask

"Why would it be him, Vic doesn't even talk to him."Lita said

"I taken you haven't found out."Shelton said

"Found out what?"Lita ask

"Edge tried to get her to sleep with him, and when she refuses he acted like he wanted to be her friend."Shelton said

"She actually believed all that?"Lita ask "well I can't really blame her because I did the same thing, he has a way with words."

"I kept telling her he was trouble, but she just kept saying he's my friend."John said

"How long has this been going on?"Lita ask

"Since New Years Revolution."John said "I did tell her that I didn't want her around him anymore."

"That does give him a reason to go after her, I haven't seen since Raw either."Lita said

"I think she would actually recognize Edge's voice, but looking at his past. I wouldn't put it past him."Taker said

"Neither would I."Lita s aid

"You think she is holding out on anything?"Taker ask

"I'm not sure, but I really don't want to pressure her to much either. She's been put through enough as well. She just need to rest, clear her head a little."John said

"He has a serious ass kicking coming to him, messing with me is one thing but messing around with my girl is another."John said "You think it could've been somebody from her family or something?"

"They may not like her but I don't think they would do this."Taker said

"Yeah but remember her Dad hired somebody to take me out, just because he didn't like me."

"Forgot about that, but I still don't think they dislike her that much to do that."Kane said "I did call them to let them know and they thought it was a joke."

"That's because they are sick people, not even caring about their own daughter safety."John said "They weren't even there for her when she needed them the most, they said she made it all up. Some parents they are."

"I'm not really that surprise they never were really there for her before so why should we expect anything else now."Kane said

"I'm going to go get some air, I'll be right back."John said heading out the door

"I think I know who it was."The former wwe Champ said after thinking for awhile

"Who?"They ask

"If you think about it you will know."

"You really think it was him?"Kane ask

"Look at the clues man, and you remember how crazy he was."Taker said figuring it out as well

"Exactly which is why he would try and come after her again."

"I can't believe we didn't think about it before, we got to go tell John."Kane said

"You girls stay here, keep an eye on Maria to."Taker said

"We can take care of ourselves."Trish said

"I'm well aware of that, but for right now you need to stay here."Taker said

"Fine."Trish said

"Let's go tell John."Taker said heading out the door with the other men close behind


	13. Chapter 13

Can you believe them? Stay here, like we can't take care of ourselves."Trish said

"I think they know we can Trish, if you wanted to go why you agree to stay?"Lita ask

"I got lost in the man's eyes, so I gave in."Trish said "You I never notice but he is really hot."

"They are nice looking eyes, but what if we did go whose to say if we could've handle that."Lita said

"We are former women's champion, I think we can handle anything someone throws at us."Trish said

"Don't get to full of yourself of Stratus, I think it's best we stayed here anyway. We really don't know who were dealing with, I just hope everybody is going to be ok."Lita said

"Is he still married?"Trish ask smirking

"Who?"Lita ask

"Taker, last I check he was."Trish said

"Actually he's divorced, when Kane and I were still together he said something about him being divorce."Lita said "You got your eye on him now don't you? I can see it in your eyes, you got a thing for the dead man."

Grabbing a pillow to hide the fact that she was blushing "No I don't have a thing for him I'm just curious. He is hot thought isn't he? "Trish ask

"Oh gosh, your blushing. But I do have to agree he is hot."Lita said

"I think my hormones are just going crazy, it's been far to long since I've gotten any."Trish said

"Sorry about that. If I hadn't stolen your man, Shelton would still be tapping that."Lita said

"Correction I broke up with him, and he want to you. So it's kinda like you got my seconds."Trish said

"Don't you mean sloppy seconds?"Lita ask

"Now were talking about Shelton, there is nothing sloppy about him."Trish said

"Yeah that is true."Lita laughed

"I didn't know that Vic actually dated him, I was wondering why he would even care. Considering the fact that he doesn't really care about anybody but himself."Trish said

"Oh I know. But he can be a nice guy...sometimes."Lita said

"Sounds like they were kinda serious to. This has been one long crazy night, Vic gets kidnap with help from Maria of all people. Can you believe that she actually has a bad side?"Lita ask looking over at the diva

"Actually I can believe it, I knew that there was something laying beneath that sweet, innocent thing. I just never thought she would help kidnap somebody."Trish said

"I guess you really shouldn't judge a book by a cover, I'm going to call Shelton to see if they got any news."Lita said grabbing her phone and dialing Shelton's number "Any news yet?"

"Well were trying to call around to Vic's friends on information about this guy. But were on our way back now, after we come pick you guys up were going to go back to Boston. Seeing if we can find them there. "Shelton said

"What are we going to do about Maria?"Lita ask

"John didn't say, he just that we needed to come get you two and leave."Shelton said

"Speaking of John, how is he doing?"Lita ask concern

Sighing a little"He hasn't really been saying much, you can tell this is really affecting him. I just hope that we get to Vic in time before anything happen."Shelton said

"Well can you really blame for being a little distance from everyone?"Lita ask

"No I can't, I would be the same way if something like this happen to you. He loves Vic like I love you."Shelton said

"I know and I love you. We'll were going to finish packing up our stuff. Talk to you when you get here."Lita said

"Alright be there soon."Shelton said ending the call

"So what he say?"Trish ask

"He wants us to pack so we can all fly to Boston, they think if they ask some of Vic's friend it may lead them to something."Lita said

"What are we going to do about her?"Trish ask

"Leave her here I guess, she already told us everything we know."Lita said

"I guess that's them."Trish said when there was a knock on the door

"You ready?"Taker ask

"Yeah were more than ready?"Trish smirked which didn't go un-notice by Taker

"Everybody is waiting in the car. I'll get your bags."Taker said grabbing there bags and heading out

"I left her a note just incase, she incase she wonder where we are. I didn't give her an specific information, I just told said call us if she finds out anything else."Lita said

"Good idea, because never know if she really is telling the truth. If she found out that were going to find Vic, she could run back and tell him."Taker said

"If she is lying, she going have to worry about a whole lot more, like what I'm going to do to her."Trish said

"You're a little feisty one huh?"Taker ask and Trish smiled

"I can be, when it's needed."Trish said winking at him

"Oh please stop it, you guys are giving me headache."Lita said as they got in the car

**Hours later (Back in Boston)**

"I'm really worried, if he is as crazy as you guys say. I'm more than worried, do you know where he stays?"John ask

"No, I could show you were he use to stay. The place is kinda worn out so I don't think he would take her there."Joe said looking over at John who was pacing the room

"All the more reason to check there."Kane said

"He's right. He knew we wouldn't really think of her being in a place like that, because it's worn out. We got to check it out."Taker said

Glancing over at the clock on the wall, noticing that it read one-thirty in the morning."Do you want to get some rest first, I mean it's late. You guys are probably going to need all your energy if you planning on taking this psycho."Trish said

"She's right it's been a long, long night. I think we all will be able to focus a little better if we get some sleep."Kane said "Soon as the sunrises we'll search for her."

"Alright fine, but if you guys are not up by time I am. I'm leaving without you."John said

After everyone was settle in and in bed. That's when it all became clear to John on how lonely it was without Vic being there. Laying in a bed without Vic just didn't seem right. Without her there he knew that there was no way of him possibly ever getting any sleep.

Taking things into his on hands, he got out of bed. Put back on his shoes, and walked out the door to his car. They may wanted to get some sleep but he wasn't going to be able to sleep until Vic was back and safe. Since they were sleep and he didn't feel like waiting he figured he just go find her himself.


	14. Chapter 14

"You guys, John is gone."Lita said

"He left without us?"Taker ask

"I guess so."Lita said

"That boy has got a head hard as a rock."Taker said

"He did say that he was leaving without you if you weren't up when he was."Trish said

"We better go, incase he needs are help. Which I'm sure he will."Kane said

"Yeah, you girls-"

"We know, stay here."Trish said

"Yeah, and don't answer the door if you don't know who it is."Kane said

"I thought we were grown women not twelve year old little girls."Trish said

"Just stay for us..for me."Taker said

"Alright, we'll stay."Trish said

"Will call if we have any word."Kane said

"Alright, you guys be careful."Lita said

He didn't really know where to look for her, but he wasn't going to stop looking either. He'll search the whole world if he had to. Only information that he had about where they could possibly be, was it was an old beat down house. He could really careless about how psycho this man could be, if needed he could be a little psycho as well. Especially if it meant getting his girl back. He had been driving around for what seem like hours, and he had yet find the house that they describe to him.

Passing a few more houses he stop at the house that looked similar to the one that they had described, not wasting anytime he got out the car and headed over to the house. Old was an understatement to describe this house, more like abandoned.

"There is no way anyone would be in there. "John thought

They did say it would be a place were no one expected, and from the looks of it this was a place noone would think about staying. Opening the door he carefully walked in.

"Things would be a lot easier if I could see."John mumbled

Walking further into the room, nothing didn't seem out of the ordinary. Everything appear to be just like he expected, dark and a little glumly. Jumping slightly when he heard a noise upstairs he turned towards the steps and started up them. He could make out a light or candle coming from a room. Following the light he kicked open the door, his eyes immediately going to a form in the corner of the room.

Quickly going over to her "Oh my God, Vic honey are you ok?"John ask only she didn't answer it was pretty clear that she was out of it. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Checking to see if she was still breathing, and breathing a sigh of relief when she still was. He removed the rope that was tied around arms and legs, also removing the tape that was on her mouth and cover her eyes. Slowly picking her up gently, not to hurt her anymore.

"So you finally came, you know I've been waiting for you for awhile. Been meaning to give you a piece of my mind."

"Look I ain't here to cause no trouble, but if you want my girl your gonna have to go through me."John said

"Well I guess it's gonna be some trouble because I want her."

"Instead of you being a coward and hiding, why don't you be a man and come and fight-"

John words were cut short when he was hit from behind, with something hard and heavy. Knocking him out cold.

"Fight? Looks like I already one this battle."The man said laughing picking of Vic and throwing her over his shoulder carelessly, and once again taken her away.

Shortly after the rest of the guys arrived at the abandon house, to find a still unconscious John

"You alright man?"Kane ask

"Where is..she?"John mumbled

"Vic? What did you find her?"Taker ask

"Yeah I did, she was right here. Then that punk, hit me from behind. He got her again didn't he?"John ask

"Yeah but don't worry man, were going to get her back."Kane said

"Damn right we will."John said


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm not going back to the house until we found Vic. I don't know how many times I have to repeat myself but whatever it takes to get it through ya'll thick skulls-

"John clam down. We need to get you to the hospital, you might have a concussion."Kane said

"How do you expect me to clam, my girl is being beating by some psycho. All you can think about is getting me to a hospital, if I can walk I ain't going. I'm clearly walking so don't think about sending me to some hospital, and I'm not going back to the house either. The more time we waste the worst she could be getting hurt. If something happens to her, I'm going-"

"You don't need to think like that, were going to find her. "Kane said trying to reassure John as well as himself

"Yes we are, and if you think your ok and don't need to go to the hospital then we won't send you. But I really think you should get checked out."Taker said

"For the last time, I'm fine. I just want to find Vic, we all know that were looking for a black SUV. Keep your eyes open for that."John said

**John and Vic's place**

"What are you doing here?"Trish ask

"Vic is my friend to, even though I haven't been there for her in awhile. She still is my friend."Torrie said stepping in the house

"Glad that you're her, because this one over here, was about to get killed."Lita said

"What did I do?"Trish ask innocently

"Talking my ears off about Taker."Lita said

"Taker huh? Why are you talking about him?"Torrie ask

"She has a crush."Lita teased "Just so happens that the Deadman is single now, and she wants him."

"Interesting. So did you guys here anything else about Vic?"Torrie ask

"None, they haven't called us since they left. I'm starting to get a little worried. But I'm pretty sure everything is going to be ok."Lita said

"I feel really bad for John, how is he doing?"Torrie ask

"He just a wreck at the moment, but he hasn't slept at all. I doubt that he even ate, who ever did this deserves to get their ass kicked."Trish said "Even though Maria was kinda forced into this, she deserves one as well."

"You just fight anybody. You don't care who it is you just want to fight."Lita said

"I'm a little fired up, it's been awhile since I've given some Stratus faction."Trish said "Literally."

"You really need to get laid girl."Lita laughed "But for now...did you hear that?"When she heard some noise

"Yeah, sounds likes it's coming from outback."Torrie said "Should we check this out or call the guys?"

"No, we should be able to handle this own our own."Trish said "Grab something."

"What are you going to do with that?"Lita ask Torrie who had a dustpan in her hand

"I'm going to hit whoever it is with it."Torrie said

Rolling her eyes at that"Grab that frying pan or something besides that Torrie."Trish said

"Here take these."Lita said handing them some bats

"Where did you these?"Trish ask taking a couple of practice swings

"In the closet, come on try and be quiet."Lita said walking ahead of the two blond divas

They made there way through the kitchen to the back door. When they open the door they didn't seen or hear anything.

"I think I heard something over there."Torrie said

"Maybe it was some animal or something."Trish said

"Probably."Lita said sighing "Come on let's go back, come on Torrie."

"Where she go?"Trish ask

"I don't know I thought-"

"You guys, over here. Come quick."Torrie said waving them over

"I can't believe this."Trish said "Go call John."

Running back into the house to grab the phone, Lita quickly dialed John's number.

"John it's Lita, you need to come back to the house right away."Lita said

"I ain't coming back until-"

"We found her, John."Lita said

"What?"John ask not sure of what he heard

"We found Vic."Lita said


	16. Chapter 16

The eight of them were now sitting in the waiting room, waiting for any update on Vic. It had been a few hours ago that they brought her there, since then she was in surgery.

"What is taken them so long."John ask "You don't think something want wrong, what if-

"John honey please just try and clam down, you don't need to start thinking like that. She going to be fine."Trish said "All we can do right now is hope for the best, she going to be ok."

"We should've gotten an update by now Trish."John said sighing

"Come on take a walk with me, you need to clear your head."Trish said

"What if the doctor comes back and I'm not here?"John ask "I don't want to miss that."

"You won't miss anything John, soon as the doctor comes we'll come and get you."Kane said

"Ok, don't forget."John said walking away with Trish

"He's a emotional wreck, I feel so bad for him and Vic."Lita said "I hope things will just gets better after this."

"So do I, nobody deserves to go through this. "Shelton said "I still don't think Maria should get off as easy as she did. If she didn't help this guy get Vic, she wouldn't be in the position in the fist place."

"Believe me I plan to give her a piece of my mind, right now we need to be here for those two."Lita said

"Where do you think the man that did this to her went? When we found her he wasn't no where to be found."Trish said

"Who knows where he is, which is what I'm worried about. He's going to come back."Kane said

"How do you know that?"Lita ask

"This wasn't the first time he did this to Vic, when we found her she was being torture by him."Taker said "So I wouldn't be surprise if he tries this again, we just got to stop him."

"When I was with her, he came around a couple times and tried to brainwash her into leaving with him. Eventually it worked he was one of the reason we didn't work out."said the former champ

"It's still hard to believe that she actually dated you."Lita said "Not that your not nice to look at, it's just-

"I'm not the jerk you always see, I can be nice when I need to be. When I was with her I treated her like she was a Queen. Like every man should treat their woman."

"I hear that."Lita said "That's exactly how I want to be treated."

"You know she's going to be ok."Trish said once her and John were seated outside"You don't have nothing worry to about, everything will work out."

"I let her down Trish, I told her I would protect her and I wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt her."John said sighing "She's probably going to hate me now, can't say that I would blame either."

"Don't think like that John, none of this was your fault. You didn't know what was going to happen, you know Vic better than all of us. She wouldn't blame you, nobody blames you."Trish said "You just got to stay strong for Vic, she going to need you."

"I know, I just wish I was there with her. So she wouldn't have to be in this position, I was hoping this was a bad dream. That I would wake up and Vic would be laying in my arms, instead..she's laying in a hospital bed."John said

"Are you alright?"Trish ask when the she notice his eyes tearing up which only caused her to tear up as well "John honey, everything will be ok. After all this, things are just go back to being normal."

"I really hope so, she's already been through enough. She just wants to be happy and feel loved, with all the stuff she been through in the past. Whether with her family or ex-boyfriends, and now this, I just hope it all ends after this."John said

"So do I, nobody deserves to go through what she been through."Trish said "You ready to go back in?"

"I think so. Thanks Trish."John said pulling her into a hug "I really don' t know where I would be without you guys, so thanks for everything."

"Your welcome, Vic is my friend to and I want help out in anyway."Trish said returning the hug "Now let's dry our eyes and go back inside."

"You know you guys can leave if you want, so you can catch up on some rest."John said noticing how tired they all looked

"Were good where we are, we can worry about sleeping when we find out what's going on with Vic."Kane said "Until than were staying right here. You're the one that needs some rest."

"Yeah well I'm not leaving this hospital anytime soon."John said

"Mr. Cena? I have an update on your girlfriend. "Said Dr. Stevens "She just got out a surgery awhile ago. "

"How is she doing?"John ask

"Well she is still out of it, she did wake up shortly after you brought her. She was freaked out and didn't know where she was. She on medication right now, who ever did this to her did messed her up pretty bad. Because of the blows she took the head, she has concussion, not a serious one though. A few ribs are broken and we had to do surgery on a jaw, it was broke in two places. Nothing to major though, and asides from the busted lip and the other bruises . She going to be ok. It's going to take a few weeks before she is fully healed but for now you have nothing to worry about, she is going to be fine."Dr. Stevens said

"When can we go see her?"John ask "I really need to see her."

"Visit hours are over."Dr. Stevens said "I'm going to let you guys slid though, follow me." He led them down the hall to room 923 "Like I said she is asleep, she needs all the rest she can get right now. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks again."Kane said

They all followed John into the room, where they saw Vic laying in the bed. They all surrounded her bed, John soon at her bedside, taken her hand in his. The rest of them keeping their distance, having the feeling that he needed to be alone with her.

"John were going to be right out here, just call us if you need us."Taker said

"Why don't you guys head back to my place for awhile."John said not taking his eyes off Vic "You can come back in the morning."

"What about you?"Lita ask

"I'm staying."John said "Don't argue with me about it, I'm staying. She needs me, and I need her."

"I'm going to bring you back something to eat-"

"I'm not hungry."John said

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to bring you back something to eat. You need to eat something, so I'll stop and pick something up for you."Lita said

"Fine. Let me know if you find anymore information."John said "I have my cell with me just call."

"Will do."Lita said giving Vic's hand a gently squeeze, then John a hug.

"Even though your out of it at the moment, but I want you to know that I need you. I'm sorry that this happen to you, I don't know why I feel so guilty but I do. I'm pretty sure if you were awake that I would've gotten a slap for thinking that."John chuckled trying to stop himself from crying but was failing. "Everything is going to be ok Vic, I'm going to make sure the man that did this pays. "Once he is taken care of we can go back to being happy again. I promise you from here on out that I will never, ever let anyone hurt you again." His words seem to be getting through to her because she started to open her eyes


	17. Chapter 17

"Where did John go?"Trish ask noticing that John wasn't no where to be found, once they arrived back at the hospital

"Not sure, you should check the hospital cafeteria."Dr. Stevens suggested

"I'll be back."Trish said

"How she doing?"Kane ask

"She's doing good for the most part. We discover something that could change a lot of thing."Dr. Stevens told them

"What would that be?"Kane ask

"When she woke up, she didn't know where she was or what happen. Mr. Cena tried talking to her, to clam her down. She freaked out more when he came near her, apparently she doesn't remember him"Dr. Stevens said sighing "She doesn't know anything."

"You think she has memory lost?"Lita ask

"We know she has suffer some, we don't know how long it will last though. Which is why Mr. Cena is upset, and because of the fact that she's been asking for her husband."said Dr. Stevens

"Husband?"Lita ask confused but Kane and the other two men in the room new what or who she was referring to.

"She seems convince that she has one. Were running some more test, once we get the results we'll be able to explain things a lot better."Dr. Stevens said "As for right now, try not to upset her. She a little distraught and things could get worse, so for right now agree with everything she says."

"Thanks should we not talk to her at all and let her sleep?"Taker ask

"If she doesn't remember Mr. Cena, then I doubt she'll remember you. She has been asking for her husband like I said, but she did mention Glen and Mark-"

"That us."Kane said gesturing between his self and Taker

"That's good, she really feels alone and she could use some comfort form the both of you. Now this guy that suppose to be her husband, do you know where he could be?"Dr. Stevens ask

"Yes, but what does he have to do with anything?"Kane ask

"Right now we don't want her to be more confused as she already is, so if she thinks she still married to him. We need him to play along with that."Dr. Stevens "It's what's best for her at the moment. Once we get the results back, we can determine how bad it is and how long it's going to last."

"What about John?"Lita ask "You said that she is afraid of him so does she have to keep her distance form him as well?"

"No, she understands that he was trying to help her. She just doesn't remember him. Like I told him anything can trigger her memory, photos any gifts that he may have given her. All those things could possible snap her back to reality." Dr. Stevens said "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Thanks again."Taker said

"How long have you known Vic?"Lita ask

"We meant about seven years ago, she was just seven-teen. So I'll say about seven years."Kane said

"I meant her when she was nine-teen, a week before her birthday."said the former champ

"You know John is going to be upset once he founds about you two."Taker said "He's not going to like it one bit

"I wouldn't blame him either, If I was in his shoes I would feel the same way."said the former champ

"You going to be comfortable being her husband again?"Kane ask

"Husband? Whoa you and Vic were married?"Lita ask and he nodded "John's going to kill you."

"John has to much to worry about as is, he shouldn't be upset. We were together long before they were, as far as pretending to be her husband. I have no problem with that. I'm not with anyone at the moment. You know that we had a good relationship before Mike came back into the picture and screwed things up."The former champ said "If it wasn't for him, we probably still be together."

"Probably, speaking of Mike. I heard he's out of jail."Taker said

"He should've gotten life for what he put her through."Kane said

"I agree."Taker said

"Mike? That's her ex-boyfriend she was telling me about, the one that basically treated her like crap. He's the one that turn her family against her. From what I heard about him, I think he deserves to get life to."Lita said

"You know it just puts the pieces together, he warned her once he got out of jail he would find her. I'm pretty sure her family told her where she was and everything. Now that he's out of jail, I have reason to believe that he had something to do with as well. "The former champ said sighing "He's gonna pay for this."

"All the clues do point to him, but I don't think that Edge is out of the picture."Taker said

"Of course not, he thinks that since we haven't questioned him that we don't suspect anything. I still think that he had something to do with this."Lita said

"What did Vince say when you talked to him?"Kane ask

"He said that we can have the house shows off, but we have to be there for Raw. Shelton had to go because Vince said we all couldn't have the night off and he needed at least one us. He said that if John wanted he could take Raw off to, but most likely he's going to need all of us. I don't think I can hang on Edge's arm after all this, knowing that he could've had something to do with this."Lita said

"Don't worry Lita, your going to get out of that stupid storyline soon. At least I hope so, if he did this to Vic I don't want you anywhere near him. For you sake as well and don't give those lines about being able to take care of yourself, you know that never did fly with me. If you don't have to be near him don't be."Kane said "I'm sure Shelton will keep him away though."

"I wasn't going to argue with you, only because I know I can't win a argument with you. Shelton's already around everyday, besides when I'm out there in the ring. So he can handle me."Lita said

"Good, we don't need nothing else happing to any of us."Kane said

"She waking up guys."Taker said

They all made they're way over to the bed, Lita keeping her distance though because she wasn't sure if Vic remember her or not. She didn't want to freak her out, she just sat back and observed everything.

"Hey Buttercup how you feeling? Taker ask

"Like crap, I don't remember anything that happen. I'm just glad that I'm going to be ok. What took you so long to get here?"Vic ask

"We were here honey, you just were out of it. We were here though."Kane said

"Glen, what did you do to your hair?"Vic ask

"Long story."Kane said

"Oh, I'm just glad that I'm awake to see you guys this time. Now where's that husband of mine?"Vic ask

"I'm right here, sorry about not being here when you woke up."said the former champ

"That's ok, I was beginning to think that you didn't love me anymore."Vic said

"Never that. Do you need anything?"ask the former champ

"I need you all to stop staring at me like that, yes I'm hurting but that doesn't mean you can't hug me. I don't want you to treat me like I'm a child. I'm fine, we'll I will be soon enough. There is one thing you guys could do for me."Vic said

"What would that be?"Taker ask

"Could you get me something to entertain myself. They said I'm going to be in here for a few more days. Hopefully by Thursday I'll be out of here, and I don't want to just sit here looking out the window all day. You know they don't even have cable, how am I going to see you if I don't have cable?"Vic ask

"Were not going anywhere until your out of this hospital, so you don't need cable we'll be your entertainment."Kane said

"Cool, who's that?"Vic ask pointing towards Lita

"Oh this is Lita, she one of the people that helped you. She our friend"Kane said

"Thanks Lita, I really appreciate it. "Vic said sending her smile

"Your welcome."Lita said returning the smile

"Ya'll grab a chair, you don't have to stand the whole time. Get comfortable or at least try. You to Lita, any friends of theirs is a friend of mines."Vic said

"Are you hungry?"Taker ask

"Not really, I ate awhile ago. If I need anything I'll tell you, so don't worry."Vic said

"How are you feeling physically?"Kane ask

"My jaw and my ribs are really sore. It hurts just talking to you guys right now."Vic said

"Maybe you should relax."Lita said

"No, I'm ok. "Vic said

"You know nothing can keep her from talking anyway."Taker joked

"Remind me to kick your butt once I'm out of here."Vic said

"Do you remember anything about what happen at all?"Kane ask

"I don't remember how I got there or here but I do remember being in this house. Kinda old, very old. Every time I close my eyes bits and pieces come back to me in my dream."Vic said

"Do you know who did this to you?"ask Lita

"No, I can't make out the man's face. Just his voice, he scared me though. I'm not really afraid of anything you guys know that. This man though, he really scares me."Vic said

"You don't have nothing to be scared of anymore honey, were not going to allow anyone to hurt you again. I promise that."said the former champ trying his best to comfort her

"You shouldn't make promises, but I'll hold you to it."Vic said "Oh baby you got to meet this man, I'm not sure of his name. James, no um..I think Jake. Well I can't remember his name but, he's been really sweet to me. If I wasn't married to you I would already be all over him, he says we have history. Sucks that I don't remember though. Oh and Lita he is hot, beyond hot. You should try talking to him."

"No that's ok I actually have a boyfriend, but thanks anyway."Lita said "Do you know where he is though?"

"Temptation is giving in huh? I don't know where he went he said he need a walk to clear his mind. I hope I didn't upset him, I mean he seem like a really nice guy. He scared me though I thought he was going to hurt me, but I seen the look in his eyes and realize he was just trying to help."Vic said "I hope I didn't hurt his feelings."

"I'm sure you didn't, he's probably just upset abut everything that happen to you. Just like all of us, were just trying to look out for you."Kane told her

"I hope I didn't. I understand where your coming from, I'm glad I have you all because I wouldn't know what I would if didn't have you. Did you guys eat anything?"Vic ask "I know your probably hungry and tired, so if you want you can leave. I'll be fine here-"

"Vic, we already ate, and catch up on some sleep. So were fine, stop worrying about us."Kane said

"You know why I worry though, so I can't help it."Vic said

"We know, it's because you love us. We love you to, but no need to worry about us."The former champ said

"Just checking, you don't have to stand out by the door. Come on in."Vic said talking to Trish

"Hi, I'm Trish. I'm friends with everybody in here, I just came to check on you and make sure your ok."Trish said

"Oh I'll be getting better soon, like I said to Lita any friends of their's is a friend of mine."Vic said "Oh Jake come on in, I was just talking about you."

"It's John honey."Kane said "His name is John."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I promise not to do that again. Don't be mad because I screwed up your name."Vic said

"It's ok, it has happen on more than one occasions."John said laughing it off but deep down it hurt

"Well I'm glad your finally here because now you get to meet my husband-

"I don't think now is a good time."Taker said

"Don't be silly now is perfect. Jonathan I want you to meet my husband Paul."Vic said

"Husband?"John ask glaring at the other man

"Yeah, Paul meet Jonathan. Jonathan, you might've seen him on t.v. He's a wrestler, except on the show he goes by Triple H."Vic said


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars in this story, only Vic, Joe, Nikki, Mike, and Vic's family

"How long was you planning on keeping this a secret?"John ask

"I wasn't planning on telling you at all, I didn't think anything like this would happen. I didn't feel it was my place to tell you. What Vic and I had is in the past, you should just be focusing on what is going on now. I would much rather tell you everything once Vic is back to her normal self."Triple H said "Can we just focus on this right now, you can go back to hating me later."

"How long were you two together?"John ask

"John now is-"

"Just answering the question."John said "I just want to know

"We meant when she was nine-teen and we started dating immediately. We dated for about nine months before we got married. We stayed together for two years, until Mike came back into the picture."Triple H said "After that things just want down hill."

"I see."John said

"Look John I'm really not comfortable talking about this, only because she didn't want anyone to know. There is a lot things she didn't want other's to know. Since you didn't know about me, I guess she didn't tell you about everything else. Before you question me, your just gonna have to wait. I promised her a lot things years ago, and I'm going to keep my promise."Triple H told him

"I wonder why she never mention you though, I really don't care about you two dating. I mean I can't stand you and I think she could've done a lot better than you, but it wouldn't of bother me as much as it does now."John said

"Like I said she has her reason for not telling you and I have mine. You just have to wait for the right time, are you going to be ok with me pretending to be her husband?"Triple H ask he knew that it had to be a little weird for him

"What man would be ok with it? I know I have to deal with it though, I just can't wait for all this to be over. So we can go back to way things use to be. What is she doing here anyway, I thought she was suppose to stay in bed for awhile? John ask "She just got out of the hospital a few days ago

"You know how she is, she was convince that she was ok. She said that there was no way that she was staying at the hotel by herself. So she grabbed her bags and came with me. She is down in catering with Kane at the moment."Triple H said "She's been asking for you."

"Really? I didn't want her to get to weird out by me that's why I been keeping my distances. I'm going to get ready for my match though, but if she needs me I'll be in my locker room. I'll stop by to check up on her."John said

"Alright, I'll bring her down when it's time for my match. You gonna try and do what the doctor said about showing her pictures of you two?"Triple H ask "So it could possible help bring her memory back."

"I brought some pictures with me tonight, I'll show them to her when I have time alone with her. I'm hoping that it will work, otherwise I'm kinda clueless as to what to do."John said sighing "You better not try to kiss her or do anything else with your mouth, or your hands."

"I haven't even thought about it, but what if she wants me to kiss her. What am I suppose to do then, ignore her and tell her no?"Triple H ask

"Do anything besides kissing her-

"She gonna suspect something if I don't. Right now I don't think you have anything to worry about. She in no condition to be thinking about that. I doubt she even wants that at the moment."Triple H told him

"I guess so, well like I said I'll be down the hall. Remember to bring her by I really want to see her before my match."John said "See you a little later on."

"How's he doing?"Shawn ask

"The same that he's been, he is getting better though. Having a hard time excepting everything, but were just doing what the doctor said was best for her."Triple H said

"I understand that, so you ready for tonight?"Shawn ask

"Another night where we pissed off the boss."Triple H said

"It wouldn't be any fun if we didn't do that."Shawn said

"You got a point there."Triple H said

**Down the Hall**

"Glen would you go to the bathroom, I'll be fine for five minutes or however long you need to take. I'm not going to go anywhere. I'm just going to sit here and enjoy the show, the bathroom is just down the hall. I'm just going to be here eating my food waiting for you to get back."Vic said "Now go on I'll be here."

"Alright but if I come back and your not here, I'm telling."Kane said

"I told you I'm not going anywhere."Vic said but Kane didn't seem to be buying it at all "Do you want me to come with you, and wait outside for you?"

"That would make me feel a lot better, so come on."Kane said grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall "You wait here."

"Ok, I'll be here."Vic said "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Vic was thinking about staying the curiosity got the best of her, and she decided to go off on her on. There really wasn't any harm in it. She was feeling a little out place though, but it was much better than sitting at the hotel.

She was feeling a little better than what she did before, her ribs still weren't fully healed. Her jaw wasn't a hundred percent either but the swelling had went down. The only scars she had were around her left eye, which explain why she was wearing sun glasses.

Kane probably would be upset about this, but she had her reason as to why she was walking around the halls. When she went home a few days ago she noticed that John was right about them having a past. There was a lot of pictures of them together, questionable ones that would be ask about on a later date. She stop when she arrived at the door she needed.

She waited patiently for him to answer the door, she was about to knock again but a hand stop that from happening. "Can I help you?"Vic ask removing her hand from his

"Since when did you get all new on me, you haven't talked to me in a couple of weeks."Edge said

"Excuse me?"Vic ask confused "Let me guess you and I use to be friends as well huh?"

"Of course we are friends, don't you remember?"Edge ask and she shook her hand no "How is that you don't remember?"

"I'm sorry but I don't remember, I'll try to though. I would really like to stay and talk but I really need to talk to John. Maybe later on we can catch up or something, you know so we can talk."Vic offered

"Are you sure your ok?"Edge ask "Your acting really strange. Is something not right with you and John? If there is I want you to tell me now."

"Why would there be any problem between John and I. So far he has been really nice to me and were just friends."Vic said

"Friends? I thought you were getting married?"Edge ask

"What are you talking about I'm already married."Vic said

"When did you and John get married?"Edge ask

"John? I'm not married to John, why would I be married to him?"Vic ask

"Wait a minute if your not married to John, who are you married to then?"Edge ask

"Paul."Vic said

"Paul who?"Edge ask "Your not talking about Triple H are you?"

"Of course I am, why you acting like you just found this out? Your not on something are you?"Vic ask

"No I'm not, I'm just really confused. What happen to you while you were gone?"Edge ask it seem like he was talking to a whole new person

"I'm a little confused as well, I think some people know something that I don't know."Vic said "Right now I want to go ask John about something. So I'll talked to you a little later on."

"Yeah ok, we should really get together later and talk."Edge said

"Cool, my room is on the second floor room 2185."Vic said

"Alright, cya then."Edge said walking away trying to figure out what happen

"Vic you alright?"John ask walking about the room

"Yeah I'm fine. A little confused about a lot of things. Are you busy?"Vic ask

"No I'm not, you want to talk?"John ask and Vic nodded "Come on in."

"It won't take that long I just need to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."Vic said

"Not at all, so what is it?"John ask hoping that she was going to say that she remember him now and that she has her memory back.

"I want back to my house to grabbed a couple of things, and I found a lot of picture of you and I. Now I know you said that we were really close but there was some pictures that I'm not sure friends would take. Unless they were really drunk or something. I just wanted to know if you remember this."Vic said handing him the pictures

"Oh yeah I remember them and I'll never forget them. We had some great times together, I just wish you could remember."John said

"I wish to, I think people are hiding things from me. I just talked to Edge and-"

"You talked to Edge? "John ask

"Yes, he was acting really weird to. Says we were friends, he thought I was married to you and not Hunter."Vic said "Why would he think that?"Vic ask

"Um..I'm not sure why he would say that. I don't think you should talk to him though, he's trouble."John said

"He seem like a nice guy to me."Vic said "He said that he and I were really close to."

"Ha he said that huh?"John chuckled "When I said he's nothing but trouble I meant it. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be around him either."

"I guess I better tell him that I can't meet him later tonight then."Vic said "Anyway back to the pictures, can you help me explain them for me?"

"These are from a party we had for New Year's and these ones are just from other parties that we had at our, I mean your house. We have had some good times."John said sighing which didn't go un noticed by Vic

"Something wrong?"Vic ask

"Not at all."John said

"Don't lie John, if there is something bothering you which I can tell there is. Just tell me."Vic said

"Right now at this moment nothing is wrong."John said "I'm happy you came here to talk to me, it's just-"

"John your match is on in five minutes."said the stage hand

"You better go, I'll talked to you a little later on. Since I won't be going to see Edge, maybe I'll come see you instead."Vic suggested

"Sounds a lot better, well I better get going. I'll see you later."John said going to shake her hand but Vic refused "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but what's with the hand shake. If were friends like you say we are can't I at least get a hug?"Vic ask and no second later did she find John's arms wrapped around her "Isn't that much better than a hand shake?"

"Much better, I got to go though. I'll walk you back down to Hunter's locker room."John said

"No that's ok, I'll can find my way back. Besides it's just four doors down. Good luck with your match."Vic said "Try to be careful."

"I'll try."John said smiling, he was about to kiss her but soon remember that she thought she was still with Triple H. So he just settle for a kiss on the cheek. "Talk to you later."

She watched him walk away and couldn't but check him out.

"Are you cheated on me?"Triple H joked wrapping his arms around her

"Never that, he's just really nice to look at."Vic said

"Oh so I'm not, that's makes be feel a whole lot better."Triple H said as they made their way back to his locker room

"No your nice to look at as well I just feel some kinda connection with John. He said were friends but I can't but wonder if we were more at some point and time. I just wished I remembered."Vic said

"Don't put to much pressure on yourself babe, it will all come back to sooner or later."Triple H said trying to reassure her "You know Kane is a little upset with you, apparently you left and you weren't suppose to." Pulling her down on his lap, he figured if he had to play this role he was going to play it good.

"I just felt a little smothered, ever since I got out of the hospital I really haven't had any me time."Vic said "Not that I don't appreciate it, I just needed some space."

"You need space from me as well?"Triple H ask

"No, I like your company."Vic said

"I could make you love my company."Triple H smirked

"Really how would you do that?"Vic ask

"You really want to know?"Triple H switching her position so that she was now straddling his waist

"Yes I want to know, so stop being a tease and tell me. Or show me."Vic said

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you, you might addicted."Triple H told her

"If your really that good, why don't you shut up-"

Vic didn't have a chance to finish her sentence before Triple H's lips found her's. He had to keep reminding himself that he was just playing a role. So he couldn't let himself get to carried away, but making out with Vic was making kinda hard to remember that he was just playing a role.

The two of them were so wrapped up in what they were doing they didn't even hear John enter the room. What he walked in on was totally unexpected, so instead of making his presence known he just turn and left the room. Not being able to take anymore of what he just saw. So he want back to his locker room, grabbed his things and left the arena.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the WWE superstars in this story, only Vic, Nikki, Joe, Mike and Vic's Family

After what he witness back at the arena the only thing that he wanted to do was be alone. It wasn't that he didn't expect it, it was just still hard to deal with. Any man that was in his position would understand what he was going through.

He planned on showing Vic the pictures of them together that were a little more intimate but after he saw what he saw he didn't feel like he was needed. It took everything in him to not take Hunter out at that moment. He was about to turn off his light and call it a night, but a knock on the door stop that from happing.

"Who is it?"John ask

"It's me." was all he heard

"Me who?"John whispered to himself, walking over to the door. When he opened it who he saw was the last person he expected. "Vic, what...what are you doing here?"

"You said we were going to meet up after the show, you want me to come back."Vic said

"No, come on in."John said stepping aside allowing her to come in the room "I forgot that you were even going to come, last time I seen you a little busy. Glad you came."

"Well Paul, claim to be tired and want to sleep. I'm no near tired yet so I decided to come see you."Vic said "From the looks of it, you were about to go to sleep as well. Are you sure that you don't want me to come back?"

"I'm really sure, I was just laying here anyway. Can I get you anything?"John ask

"No need to get anything, I called room service to bring up a few things."Vic said "It should be arriving soon. So I saw your match, sorry that you lost. Looked like you were hurt, are you ok?"

"Yeah I've gotten worst. I got side tracked by Edge and Umaga took advantage of the situation and got the victory. I'm a little sore but I'll be fine by tomorrow."John said "It's just the nature of the business. So I wouldn't expect nothing less. I should be asking how your doing."

"I'm doing a lot better, still a little sore. My ribs and jaw are healing up fine. Besides the swelling you see I'm just fine. Now back to you, do you want me to get some ice for you. I saw the way you want through that chalk board, look like it hurt."Vic said "I know a way to help you out."

"How would that be?"John ask

"I just happen to have taken massage therapy classes, and I can work magic with these hands. Now before you refuse, telling me no isn't going to stop me. So lay down and let me work my magic."Vic said

"As much as I appreciate it, I'm fine really."John said as Vic still didn't buy it, forcing him to lay down on his stomach "No really doesn't work with you."

"Nope, you could say that you were fine. I can see it in your eyes that you're were lying. Plus I just want to make you feel a lot better, so if I can help you I'm going to do it."Vic said "So where's the oil?"

"There is some in the bathroom I think. I'm not sure you want to use that, it's seems like it's for a female."John said as Vic went into the bathroom, returning soon with oil. "I don't really want to smell like that Vic."

"It's not like your going to be going anywhere tonight, and you can wash it off soon as I'm done. No shut it and just enjoy."Vic said

"Yes Ma'am."John laughed "I have to admit though it does feel good though."

"Of course it does, I mean I don't want to pat myself on the back..but damn to late I already did. I told you my hands are like magic. These hands has brought men to their knees."Vic said "Just don't tell anybody I told you that."

"Your secret is safe with me. A little towards the left please, so about the pictures they bring back any memories for you?"John ask

"Vividly."Vic said sighing "I know this may sound a little strange and I don't want to freak you out or anything. I just really feel this strong connection to you, that was the main reason why I came up here tonight. I just felt the need to see you, if Paul found out he would be upset. I just couldn't help it though. Am I freaking you out by telling you this?"

She had stopped giving him the massage and he was now sitting up as well. He knew he could lie and make something up about why she felt the way she did, but he just didn't want to lie to her. Even though telling her the truth could be a mistake but it was something he was willing to do.

"Should I be freaked out by it? Cause I'm not, I feel the same way. The only reason why I haven't said anything to you was because I didn't want to freak you out. Since you have the same feeling than I shouldn't be afraid to say how I feel right?"John ask taking her hand in his "This connections that we share it's real, and it's nothing freaky about it. It doesn't freak me out, it makes me feel good honestly."

"Same here, I thought it was just strange though because I don't feel this way with Paul. That's my husband I should feel this way about him, but I don't. Kinda feels like I'm cheating, maybe not physically but emotionally. This maybe wrong, me feeling like this but I don't want it to stop."Vic said

"It doesn't have to stop."John said removing the tears that were starting to fall down her face."If you don't want it to, and I know I certainly don't want that. Then it doesn't have to."

"What about Paul? I don't want to hurt him, even though we haven't done anything physically I still don't want to hurt him."Vic said

"He doesn't have to know anything about."John said "I won't tell if you don't, you have my word."

"I don't want to hurt you either, if Paul finds out he's not going to want me around you anymore. It's going to hurt me if I can't spend anytime with you."Vic said

"It would hurt me as well, you can't think about that right now. Let's just focus on what we have going at the moment. I'm going to be here for you no matter what, you have nothing to worry about."John said reassuring her "We don't have to do anything that's going to end your relationship with Paul."

"Alright. That must be room service."Vic said when there was a knock on the door "I'll get it. You can sit that over there, thanks."

"Looks like you got a lot of stuff."John said "This looks to be all sweets and no real food but this steak."

"Oh the steak is for you, I figured you didn't want to eat all of this. This might not be the best thing to be eating at this hour. I just wanting something sweet and I couldn't choose just one thing, so I ordered a lot.

"You realize this is just all chocolate. Your going to get sick if you plan on eating all this."John said

"I won't eat all of it, I don't want to up half of the night. One piece of this cake and some of this ice cream I'm sure I'll be done."Vic said "Don't look at me like that I've been wanting this since I got out of the hospital, this may cause me to gain about five pounds but that's what they have gyms."

"You'll be beautiful no matter what, so enjoy it."John laughed it wouldn't matter what he said she was going to eat what she wanted anyway

"Thanks, you know Paul wouldn't of let me eat things like this. Although it would be ok for him to eat these things."Vic said

"He needs to lay off of them for a bit to, looks like he is one cupcake away from being big as Big Vis."John said "Now what was that for?" When a brownie was thrown at him

"That is my husband your talking about."Vic reminded him "About the cake thing...my bad."

"Oh ok. Well it's going to be my bad, when this piece of cake accidentally hits you right in the face."John smirked smashing a piece of cake in her face "My bad."

Grabbing the whole chocolate cake in her hands "Oh so that's how you want to play huh? It's on now."Vic told him

"You know what's going to happen if you do that?"John ask backing away

"A high hotel bill?"Vic ask smirking

"That and pay back, your gonna have start looking over your shoulder and sleeping with one eye open."John said

"I'm so scared."Vic sarcastically said as John continue to back away from her, only to fall backwards on the bed "Your kinda in no position to do anything anymore."

"You wouldn't really do that would you? You got me pinned down, I'm defenseless. Your just going to take advantage of defenseless man?"John ask "Remember payback to."

"I'll remember it, but you little threats aren't going to work on me. I actually want to find out what's going to happen."Vic said smashing the rest of the cake his face, making sure to smear the rest of it on his hair and on his chest "You know I actually think you taste better than that cake."

"I was about to say the same thing about you as well. Are you enjoying yourself?"John ask and she just laughed and continued to do what she was doing

"I'm just trying to clean up half the mess I made. I got must of it off. As for myself, can I use your bathroom to get this chocolate off me?"Vic ask

He had to bit his tongue from telling her he could get it off a better way, "Yeah sure it's right through that door."John said

Heading into the bathroom,"Cool, I'll be right back."Vic said

It was a good ten minutes before she return sporting one of John's t-shirt

"Usually I would complain if someone was wearing my clothes, but I actually think it looks better on you."John said

"If it's a problem I could take it off, never mind don't even answer that. I know what you answer is going to be. So I'll just keep it on."Vic said

"Are you leaving?"John ask

He was wonder why she wanted to leave all of the sudden.

"Yeah, it's getting late and I don't want Paul to wake up and find out that I'm not there."Vic said

"Yeah I guess you right, it is getting kinda late."John said glancing at his watch seeing that it was almost two in the morning "Do you want me to walk you back to your room?"

"No, that's ok. I'll see you tomorrow."Vic said hugging him

"Cya."John said He went to lock the door, when there was another knock on the door. He was expecting to see Vic again but who was standing there was unexpected. "Maria."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars in this story. I just own Vic, Joe, Nikki, Mike, and Vic's family

"So for the second week in the row, she won't be here?"John ask

"Yeah, she said she not feeling well. Kane is at her house watching over her."Triple H said

"Has she been to the doctor's or the hospital?"John ask

"She wouldn't go, only because she said she's not sick. She just feeling a little tired, I was up half the night with her. I think she might be a little depressed about everything."Triple H said

"You making sure she's eating and everything right?"John ask

"Yes John, besides what I just told you she's fine. She's been sleeping a lot and trying to rest, she probably misses you."Triple H said

"I miss her to, I really needed to talk to her tonight."John said

"You can still call her, but you probably wanted to talked to her face to face. She has something to tell you to."Triple H said "She told me to tell you but I think it's best if you heard it from her."

"Is it bad?"John ask

"I'm not going to say, I think you should just wait for her."Triple H said "I would tell you but I don't really know how."

"Just tell me."John said starting to lose his patience "If there is something wrong with her, I want to know now."

"Hey Hunter, were on in two. So we need to get a move on."Shawn said sticking his head through the door

"I'll tell you later."Triple H said leaving the room

"You can come on out now."John told her

"Cool, I didn't want him to find me in here. He would've flip if he saw me."Maria said

"Yeah well he kinda has the right to. As do I,so what exactly did you come here for?"John ask

"About last week-

"It shouldn't have happen Maria, it's not going to happen again."John said

"What you mean?"Maria ask "You said that it was the right thing to do."

"I lied, I thought about it, and it was all wrong. "John said

Frowning a little "I don't understand."Maria said

"That's natural for you to be confused. I really don't want to talk about what happen last week, were just going to ignore it."John said "It never happen."

"It did happen, and you can't ignore something like this."Maria said, just a few hours ago he acted like he wanted to talked to her. So she was confused as to why he didn't want to talk to her now.

"I don't want to talk about anymore."John said "Can you leave please, I need to clear my mind."

"Can I come back later?"Maria ask

"I don't know if-"

"Please John."Maria begged "I just want to talk."

"Fine, later tonight after the show. You already know where my room is, come up and we can talk."John said giving in

"Thanks that's all I wanted."Maria said hugging him, only he didn't hug her back

"Yeah, alright cya."John said

"What was she doing in here?"Trish ask watching as Maria practically ran down the hall

"She just wanted to see how Vic was doing."John lied

"If it wasn't for her and whom ever helped her, Vic would be doing just fine."Lita reminded him "I hope you didn't give in to anything she said."

"Don't you two have boyfriends to worry about instead of sticking your nose some place it doesn't belong."John said annoyed

"We can't come visit a friend?"Trish ask "You never had any problem with us here before."

"Wait a second, first Maria is in your locker room. Which is unusually because you said you didn't want anything to do with her, now you start defending her and kicking us out. I'm not dumb John."Lita said "I think your hiding something."

"Same here, and I thought I seen her leaving your room last week."Trish said "John please don't tell me you did what I think you did."

Sighing, "I'm not saying I did, but if I did. Why is it any of your business."John said

"It may not be our business but if you hurt Vic because of the fact that your jealous over her not remembering you-

"Nobody is jealous, I just want to be left alone."John said

"Were not leaving."Lita said

"Well I am."John said heading towards the door

"Alright fine, since you want to be like that, we'll leave."Trish said grabbing Lita's arm "Come on Lita it's obvious that were not wanted here."

"What their problem?"Triple H ask, as they nearly knocked him over

"You know how women are, anyway back to Vic, how sick is she?"John ask

"I already told you she's not sick, Vic is just a little worn out."Triple H said

"Is that why every time I call you or who ever is there with her, say she's sleep?"John ask

"Yeah, in her condition she's needs the rest she can get."Triple H told him, feeling kinda bad that he couldn't tell John the real reason why she wasn't there. If it was up to him he would've told John, buthe thought it wouldbe best for Vic to be the one that told John.

"What you mean in her condition?"John ask "How bad is her condition?"

"Stop thinking negative, she's fine. She just didn't want to come, and she had her reasons."Triple H said

"I can't help but to think that way when I don't know anything, I wanted her to be here tonight. I really needed to talked to her, so do you think it's a good idea if I tell her something. I really need to tell her, it's important."John said

"Depends on what it is."Triple H said

"For her it's good, but for me it's bad."John said, receiving a confused look from Triple H "I would tell you but it's personal."

"I think maybe you should wait until she feels better or until she remember everything."Triple H suggested

"That could be awhile from now and-"

"Actually it might be sooner, she starting to remember a lot of things. It's just a matter of time before she gets it back and remembers you're the man she loves, not me."Triple H said

"I still need to tell her, I can't wait that long. I need to do it tonight-

"John maybe you should think about this before you say or do something your going to regret."Triple H said, hoping it was getting through to him, but seeing he wasn't

"No need to stop me, I'm going to do it. It's for the best."John said, trying to convince himself this was the right thing to do. "After tonight things are gonna be different for all of us.".


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars in this story. I just own Vic, Joe, Nikki, Mike and Vic's family.

"Vic what are you doing here?"Trish ask

"I work here, and I'm looking for John."Vic said "Have you seen him?"

"I didn't know he was here considering what happen earlier." Lita said "Just to let you know that wasn't my idea."

"I think we all knew that."Vic said

"How are you feeling?"Trish ask

"I've been better, John broke up with me."Vic said

"Why?"Trish ask

"I don't know, he said some crap about protecting me and it was for the best."Vic said

"I bet Maria had something to do with this."Trish said

"Maria huh?"Vic ask

"Yeah I seen her coming out of his room a few weeks ago."Trish said

"We saw her coming out of his locker room last week."Lita said

"Thanks for telling me that. I already wanted to kick her ass, now I get to do it twice"Vic said "I already know she's one of the reason why I was in the hospital. Now she the reason why he broke up with me."

"You remember that she's the one that was involved?"Trish ask

"I guess Kane didn't tell you. To make a long story short, Kane and I were playing around and I banged my head on the table. Thanks to that I got a nice shiner and my memory back."Vic said

"So you remember who attacked you?"Lita ask

"Oh yeah I remember everything. I'll tell you later though, right now I really need to find John. Oh yeah Lita congratulation on finally winning Women's Championship."Vic said giving Lita a quick hug. "Trish my dear you and I are really going have to talk about you and my buddy."

"Carlito?"Trish ask smirking

"Yes. We'll save that for later, I'll catch up with you two later."Vic said heading out the door

"I'm so happy that she got her memory back, hopefully things will be back to the way use to be."Trish said

"Yeah you would think that this would make John happy, but the fact that he broke up with her I guess not."Trish said, and Lita sighed

"I think there is more to the story than we know, and I'm sure it's Maria has something to do with it."Lita said

"You think we should go question her?"Trish ask

"It wouldn't hurt."Lita said

"No it wouldn't but if she doesn't answer us, we'll have to hurt her."Trish said as she followed Lita out of the locker room "If she doesn't tells us, than we'll have to do it the hard way. I'm sure she wouldn't want that."

"Probably not, but maybe we can knock some sense into her."Lita said

"I don't think that's possible."Trish laughed

Vic continued her way down the hall, she already looked in his locker room and he wasn't in there. She really didn't know where else to look, but she knew he was in the arena and she wasn't leaving until they talked.

"How's my wife doing?"Triple H ask

"I don't know how your wife is, but I'm doing just fine."Vic said

"You know I actually enjoyed you being my wife, again."Triple H said

"Yeah it was fun, I didn't actually think you and I could connect like we did before. It felt like nothing had changed. Maybe it was just because I was in a different state of mind."Vic said

"Could've been, I think we should get together. To catch up on some things."Triple H suggested

"That's cool with me, we ended on a bad note."Vic said

"You know what was different about the kiss we shared when you thought we were still together and the kiss we shared the day you got your memory back?"Triple H ask

"Yeah it didn't have that spark that we use to have."Vic said "That's because my heart belongs to John and not you anymore."

"Yeah I know, even when you didn't remember John you still had a connection to him. Proves that nothing can stay in the way of true love."Triple H said

"Well there might be someone but I'm going to take care of her."Vic said, earning a confuse look from Triple H "I'll explain it to you later, right now I really need to find John so I can figure out what's going on with him."

"Ok, call me later and let me know how everything is."Triple H said

"Will do."Vic said, she continued down the hall until she arrived at the locker room that she wanted. She walked inside and hoping that he would be in there but he wasn't. She was going to go search for him once more until she open the door, and there stood the man she was looking for.

"What are you doing here?"John ask, walking past her and into the room "I thought I told you back at my Dad's that we had nothing to talk about."

"We have something to talked about, and were going to talk about it. We stay here all night until you explain why you decided to end things with me."Vic said "I at least want a reason."

"Do you really need an explanation?"John ask sighing, she really was making this harder for him. It wasn't suppose to be like this, it was pretty clear she wasn't buying it. He had been trying to convince himself that this was what was for best, but he didn't know that it would actually hurt this much.

"Yes, when you come out of no where and break up with me, I at least want to know what I did wrong. So we can try to fix it."Vic said "I thought you would be happy to know that I got my memory back, and we could finally get back at the people that were involved."

"Vic, this is for the best, I-

"I don't believe that John, and you know it. I think it's more to the story than your telling, and I want to know the truth. I know it probably has to do with Maria as well, she's lucky, no she not lucky. If I was a wrestler liked I planned to be, I would be able to take all my aggression out on her in that ring. Seeing as how I'm not I guess I'm just gonna have to do it the other way, and the fact that I got to hear from friends that she was in your hotel room hurts. "Vic said "What was she even doing in there in the first place."

"It's not how it's sounds."John said

"Well put in a way were I understand, because right now I don't understand anything."Vic said

"I don't want to talk about."John said

"Fine, when your ready to talk this is my room number."Vic said handing him the key card, took him awhile but he finally took it. "I'll be waiting for you."

She walked out of the room, desperately trying to hold back the tears. It seem like nothing was ever going to be right between them, something always happen that would tear them apart. This time it wasn't going to end with her heart being broken once again, she was going to be with the man she loved.

"Now why is a women beautiful like yourself, waiting here all alone.?"Edge ask

"I thought you'll be still swimming."Vic said

"Very funny."Edge said

"What do you want?"Vic ask

"To talk to a friend, I heard your feeling a lot better."Edge said

"Yeah I am, I really don't have anything to say to your right now."Vic said

"What did I do?"Edge ask

"Don't play dumb, the whole world saw what you did to John's Dad. Bring his family into this was just wrong."Vic said "You should've just let it be about the title, but now it's personal and he ain't going to stop."

"I'm just messing around with his head."Edge said "I'll do anything to keep this title."

"I bet you sleep with that thing to."Vic said "I was waiting on John but I don't think he is going to show."

"Sometimes I do sleep with it."Edge admitted, and Vic laughed "I got you to laugh, I think I'm getting somewhere."

"You know John is going to take your head off after that, I was there when he arrived at his dad's house and the look in his eyes was scary."Vic said "You may have thought you getting into his mind but I think you just pissed him off even more."

" You getting on or what?"Edge ask holding the elevator door's opened for her. She nodded and stepped onto the elevator. "You know we haven't talked since your attack."

"Kinda hard to have a conversation with someone, when your mind is set back three years. Kinda confusing things, but I got my memory back so I can have a conversation with you now."Vic said

"Won't John be upset?"Edge ask

"Like you would actually care, and besides it never stopped us before. Anyway for some reason he's upset with me, so you have nothing to worry about."Vic said

"Than can I come hang out with you, just to catch up."Edge said

"I'm don't know..."

"Just to talked."Edge said

"Alright fine."Vic said giving in "Talking couldn't hurt."

"No it couldn't."Edge said, following her into the room

A few hours had past and John had yet to show up or call. She tried calling his phone but got no answer, she called around to see if anybody had saw him but noone had.

"He's not going to show up is he?"Vic ask "Wait don't answer that I know you probably could careless if he shows up or not."

"That is true, but I do feel for you. I want my friend to be happy. How about you order some room services."Edge suggested

"Ice cream does so good right about now."Vic said

"You can eat as much as you want, and I'll help you out."Edge said "Can I see some of your new designs?"

"Yeah, my book is over there in my bag."Vic said "There is nothing special about the new ones."

"From what I am looking at, they look very nice. I'm not just saying that because I'm your friend either, I really mean that."Edge said

"Thanks."Vic said sending him a smile "I have my wedding dress in there, it's on the last page. I wore that when I married Triple H. The one I was planning to wear when I married John is on the first page."

"They both are nice dress, you'll still get to wear them one day."Edge said "Whenever Johnny Boy comes to his senses."

"I sure hope so."Vic said

There was a knock on the door

"I'll get that, must be room service."Edge said making his way over to the door. Stepping aside to allow the man to bring in the tray. "What was or is the deal with you and Hunter?"

"It's a long story but we got plenty of time so here it goes. I told you about the time I wanted to became wrestler, well around the time I was training I meant Paul. We talked about me getting sign but after I got injured I didn't want to do it anymore. Anyway he and I connected and we went out a couple of times. It soon turn serious and we shortly after got married. My ex had something to do with our break up."Vic said "I really don't want to go into detail but let's we eventual broke up. It probably was for the best though, I was young but since all this happen were ok."

"That really sucks, I didn't know that."Edge said

"It's ok, I'm glad were friends now. That's what I meant when I said he and I had history."Vic said

"I didn't know it was that type of history though, so what are you going to do about John? You going to wait until he come around or are you going to move on?"Edge ask

"I don't want to that why."Vic said

"I think you should forget him. He sucks."Edge said

"Hey, be nice now."Vic said

"That's going to be kinda hard since were talking John Cena. "Edge said "I really can't stand that guy."

"I'm sure he feels the same way about you."Vic said "Can't say I blame him, you put him through a lot this year."

"I know, let me ask you a question though. Who do you think the better wrestler is?"Edge ask

"I can't answer that, that's like asking me who is better in bed. I will say this though, I have been impressed with you since last year. I think you really stepped up your game. Now if you cut down on the whining, you'll be cool."Vic said

"I do not whine."Edge said, and she laughed. "I don't whine."

"That would you call it?"Vic ask

"Getting my point across."Edge said

"I call it whining."Vic said "Aw I'm sorry."

"I'm really hurt by that."Edge said

"You can say something about me than. Will that make you feel better?"Vic ask

"A little but I do have something else in mind that will make me fell a lot better."Edge smirked

"No sex."Vic said

"Why would you think that?"Edge ask

"You call yourself the Rated 'R' Superstar."Vic reminded him

"True, but it's not sex. I promise. Unless you-"

"No."Vic laughed "Not gonna happen."

"Alright well I got something better."Edge ask

"What's that?"Vic ask, she didn't have to wait long before he dumped the rest of his ice cream on her "You are so dead."

"You got to remember that I'm the champ, and if I get hurt the show will suffer."Edge said

"Than you'll just have to give up the championship."Vic said

"I can clean you up myself."Edge offer

"Not going to happen."Vic said

"Ok um, how about-" He trailed off when the rest of her ice cream was dumped on his head.

"Payback is so sweet isn't it?"Vic ask smirking, as Edge made his way over to the refrigerator. Pulling out a couple of sodas. "What are you going to do with those."

"I'm going to get you."Edge said, shaking up the sodas

"Your really not going to do that are you?"Vic ask

"You can run if you want."Edge said, and she did just that. "I did actually think she would run."

By the time he caught up with her she was just stepping on the elevator.

"Cya later."Vic said

"Smart, but that's why they make stairs."Edge said as he made his way to the stairs, taking them two steps at a time. He stood next to the one that he thought she was coming out, but when the doors open she wasn't in there. He felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around he got a face full of soda. "You got it in my nose. Thanks a lot."

"Aw poor baby."Vic laughed "Here let me help the baby."

"Are you making fun of me?"Edge ask as she continue to laugh. Laughing so much that she didn't she Edge pull out the sodas he had. Finally spraying her with them. "It's not so funny when soda is up your nose is it?"

"I guess not, but the look of your face was funny"Vic said helping him up "I need a shower."

"I need a drink."Edge said "Than a shower."

"You think were gonna have to clean the soda that got on the wall?"Vic ask

"Not if were are not here when they see it."Edge said

"You want to-

"Yeah, let's get out of here."Edge said grabbing her hand and running up the stairs.

"I doubt any by saw that so we can stop running. It's kinda hard to do that when I'm sticky and wet."Vic said

"I'm grab my things and go back to the hotel."Edge said once they back in the room

"You can stay if you want."Vic said

"Are you sure?"Edge ask

"I would've ask if I wasn't sure."Vic said

"Than I'll stay."Edge said


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars in this story. I just own Vic, Joe, Nikki, Mike and Vic's family.

"So what you think?"Edge ask once he was done rapping for her."It was good wasn't it?"

"It was very entertaining, I liked it though."Vic said and he smiled "He's just going to laugh at you."

"I kinda figured that, but as long as you think it funny I don't care. I'm not a rapper, never wanted to be I just want to show Cena how easy it is."Edge said

"Your just going to make a fool out of yourself, but I doubt that you'll exactly care."Vic said

"Your right, I don't care. I really hope I win this match, so I won't have to see his face anymore."Edge said "You gonna go with him, if he does lose?"

"Why should I, he doesn't even want to be with me anymore. So no, I won't go if he gets ship over to Smackdown."Vic said "Besides, I don't want leave my friends behind either."

"Especially me."Edge said

"No, I could do without you for awhile."Vic said and he pouted "You would soon find someone else to bug."

"I bug you?"Edge ask

"You don't bug only when your out there in the ring complaining."Vic said "Besides that your ok."

"Since you'll still be here, would you ever considering-"

"No Edge, I wouldn't. Wrestling is the past for me, so don't bothering asking me again. The answer will still be no."Vic said

"I'm sure I could make you change your mind. I'm just going to try that another day though, but tonight I have a six person tag match. Johnny, and Orton as my partners. Against the guy I thought disappeared, the apple biter and of course the wanna be."Edge said and she couldn't help but laughed "Who you going to choose to win, seeing as how you don't like anybody besides myself on my team. I heard your friends with Carlito."

"I would pick Carlito's team to win, just because I don't like Johnny and his little girlfriend."Vic said

"Forget them, I'm still on the team as well as Orton."Edge said

"He's sexy to and he's the Legend Killer."Vic said

"I'm WWE champion."Edge reminded her "You know were going to win."

"I think John kinda deserves to lose, since he's been so mean to me. So I'm hoping you win."Vic said, which only made Edge grin even more

"Who is it?"Edge as when there was a knock on the door

"Me, I wanted to talked about our match. Or are you a little busy?"Randy ask sticking his head in the door

"No, we were just talking about you anyway. She thinks we have a chance to win."Edge said

"She's smart, I'm a former World Champion and he's the current WWE Champion. After what happen last week I think the odds are kinda in our favor."Randy said

"Your not at all concern about Carlito wanting revenge? You did hit his girl last week."Vic pointed out

"Honey, I'm the Legend Killer. I worry about no one. Carlito hasn't accomplish anything compared to us, Jeff Hardy...well I'm not going to even go there. Then you have the wanna be, he can't wrestle to save his life. There is no reason for us to be worried."Randy said smugly "What's your name by the way."

"You don't need know."Edge said, Vic rolled her eyes at how protective Edge was being. "What I known him for a long time, I know what he's about. You don't need to know."

"It's Victoria, no need to introduce yourself. I'm well aware of who you are."Vic said

"Yeah, she was just saying how cute you were."Edge said annoyed "I think she needs glasses."

"I actually said sexy."Vic corrected

"Whatever."Edge mumbled "Anyway she's not looking for a relationship, she just got out of one."

"Who was dumb enough to let you go?"Randy ask

"John Cena."They said

"I would expect that from him, he's an idiot. I'm not though, I know a good woman when I see one. Believe me when I say, I know how to treat woman. "Randy said

"He's lying. He don't know anything about women. He just uses them and leaves them."Edge said

"Don't listen to him, I've changed. I was young and dumb. So what do you say?"Randy said

"No."Edge said

"I think she can answer for herself. So Victoria what do you say, I show you how a real women should be treated."Randy suggested

"She's not ready to go on any dates yet Orton, so get out of here with that."Edge said

"Not until I get an answer."Randy said "What's the problem anyway, you want her or something."

"No, I mean she's hot. I wouldn't mind. Were just friends and like I said she's not ready yet."Edge said

"Randy's right I can answer for myself, and I can't just sit around waiting on John. So Randy yes I'll will go out with you."

"Yes! I promise you won't regret it."Randy said hugging her, Edge lightly shoving him away from her. "If I didn't know any better I would say the Rated 'R' Superstar is a little jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I'm just worried about her going out with someone like you."Edge said

"Edge I'm grown, if this is wrong, I'll find out on my own. I'm pretty sure though I won't regret it."Vic said

"Alright fine, but if you touch her. Even try to hold her hand or something, I'm coming after you."Edge warned

"I'm so scared."Randy sarcastically said, "Now let's talk about tonight."

"Pretty much the same thing last week, we win. Bottom line."Edge said

"To think, they call me arrogant."Randy smirked "Since you think we don't need to discuss this, I'll just go back with my conversations with her."

"No you don't. That can continue when you go out later, I really don't want to hear about what your planning on doing."Edge said

"Were just going to have a nice evening, and if later-

"Enough! Orton get out, meet her here later."Edge said shoving him towards the door "I'll see you later."

"That was kinda mean."Vic said

"So, I don't think you should go out with him."Edge said and Vic let out of frustrated sigh "I'm serious, anybody else that would ask you out, I wouldn't mind. That's Randy Orton, I just don't want him to hurt you."

"He says he's changed, I really don't know much about him. Don't worry, I won't be sleeping with him. You know that I don't just sleep with anybody, unless I'm in a relationship with them." Vic said

"Which is cool, so hopefully the date will suck and we won't have to worry about him."Edge said "I really do hope it sucks."

**John's Locker room**

"So how have you been, since you've broke up with her?"Maria ask

"How do you think I've been?"John ask

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid question-"

"Is there a reason your in here?"John ask

"John if you don't want me here, just say it."Maria said

"Alright, I don't want you here."John said

"I'm just trying to help you out."Maria said

"Maria, all your doing is making things worst for me. Ever since I've been with her you were always the cause of problems. I don't think you want me to get back with her."John said, and she pretended like she was hurt."You probably just want me for yourself, but I don't want you."

"I never said I wanted you. You don't have to be so mean John, if you want to go back to her. Go ahead, I don't care. You know what's gong to happen though."Maria said, and he sighed "Unless you want me to remind you."

"I don't need any reminding, I'm well aware of what's going to happen, but you know what? I'm willing to take that chance, I'll do whatever it has to takes to protect her."John said

"She might end up back in the hospital if you go back, that's what he told me anyway."Maria said

"You were one of the reason why she was in the hospital, or did you forget? I haven't. You go back and tell who ever he is, that it's not over between us. Why are you still in contact with this guy, don't say because of your family. You said the same thing when you didn't want to tell us what happen."John said "So if he wanted to go after your family, he would've been done it. So you tell him that I'm going to get my girl, and if you or him have a problem with it, to bad."

"Your being unreasonable John, I understand that you want to be with the women you love. Your only thinking about your needs though, your not thinking about what's going to happen to her. It could be worst than what happen the first time."Maria said "If you want to take that risk, fine I'm just trying to look out for the both of you."

"You really need to start thinking, which I know is going to be kinda hard. You really need to start thinking before you say things, all this is your fault as well."John said "Anytime I'm ever around you, something always happens, so I think it would be a lot better if you stayed away from me."

"For how long?"Maria ask

"For good, unless we have to work together I don't want to be around you. Your nothing but trouble for me, and I think my life will start getting back on track if your not involved."John said "Don't give me that look, it ain't going to work this time."

"I'm not going to say anything anymore, you do it your way. Remember this though, he does go after her, it's going to be your fault."Maria said, with that being said she got up and left.

**Later that night**

"I'm not here to cause any problems, I just want to know where my girl is."John said

"She ain't here."Edge said, ignoring him and continue to pack "Last I checked, she wasn't your girl."

"Whatever, where did she go?"John ask

"She went to go get ready."Edge smirked

"Ready for what"John ask

"It's none of your business."Edge said, grabbing his bags "I got to go."

"Tell me where she is."John said stepping in front of him, blocking his way out.

"Bye John."Edge said pushing past him, walking out the room. Running into Vic on the way. "I thought you would have left by now."

"Oh I'm leaving now, I just wanted you to ask you to take my bags back to the room."Vic said

"No problem, don't stay out all night. Keep your phone on, and call me soon as it's over."Edge said

"Yes Father."Vic joked

"You know you could change your mind-"

"No Edge I'm still going. What was he doing in your locker room?"Vic ask, when John came out of Edge's locker room.

"I was looking for you, I wanted to talked."John said

"You got Maria to talked to, at least that what you told me. It's a little to late for that now."Vic said

"It will only take five-"

"Maybe some other time, I don't want to keep him waiting."Vic said

"Keep who waiting?"John ask

"Her date."Edge smirked

"Your date?"John ask confused "Who's your date."

"It's not me."Edge said, when John glared at him "Were just friends."

"I got to go, Edge I'll see you when I get back to the room. John I guess I'll see you around."Vic said

"You all set to go?"Randy ask

"Uh yeah, I was just making sure Edge had all my things."Vic said

"Cool, don't worry Edge I'll have her home before curfew."Randy said wrapping his arm around her waist, ignoring the look he received from John. "Oh but if things go well, which I'm sure they will. Don't wait up."

"You knew about this and didn't tell me."John said

"Why should I? You said yourself that you didn't want to be with her, she said she was tired of waiting for you. I think Orton came along in the right time, he seemed interested in her. Ask her out and she said yes. I didn't think it was a good idea at first, but now I do."Edge said "She wants to be happy again, and if it's not going to be with you. Maybe it will be with Randy."

"Not if I have anything to say about it, I was going to tell her that I wanted to be with her."John said

"It's a little to late for that now don't you think. She's moving on. What are you going to do go bust up their date?"Edge ask and John got a evil smirk on his face."You really are?"

"I wasn't actually thinking that, but thanks to you. I'm going to do that."John said


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars in this story. I just own Vic, Joe, Nikki, Mike and Vic's family.

"Hey, I know we ain't really gotten along, but thanks for having my back at there."John said

"It was Shawn's idea. We wanted some revenge anyway, and plus she would've kicked my ass if I didn't go out there."Triple H said

"Who?"John ask

"Victoria, we were talking to her right before it happen, she told us to go help you out. Shawn agreed I really don't have a problem with you anymore. Still don't like that much, but I didn't want to get killed by her."Triple H laughed "So it's no problem."

"Kinda strange that she would even care, she act like she didn't have anything to say to me last week."John said "She was to worried about her date with Orton."

"Yeah she told us about that-"

"What did she say? Did she seem like she like him?"John ask, they couldn't help but laugh at how he was acting. He still wanted the girl, even if he didn't want to admit it. "So what she say?"

"She didn't give us a lot of details, just that they dinner want back to his hotel and watch some movies. Talked some more and that's about it-"

"Did they kiss?"John ask

"She said they did, but you won't have anything to worry about that for awhile. Carlito busted Randy's lip up last night, so you won't have to worry about him kissing on her."Triple H said

"His lips won't be the only thing busted if I catch him kissing on her."John said

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"Shawn ask

"I've tried."John said sighing a little "I think she thinks, I'm playing games with her. I said I didn't want to be with her, now I'm saying I want her back. She probably thinks I'm acting this way cause of Orton and that I'm jealous."

"Are you?"They ask

"I already made up my mind about what I wanted, before I found out she was going out on a date with him. I tried talking to her, but she said I had Maria to talk to now."John said

"What's the deal with Maria now?"Triple H ask

"Nothing, there never was anything. She said that she got a call from that guy, and he told her that if I wanted Vic to remain safe. I had to end things with her."John said

"Why didn't you tell me about this? I really do think her ex Mike has something to do with all this."Triple H said

"You think Maria has something for you? I mean everybody knows she's had a crus on you since the day she came into the business."Shawn said "I think she's putting on a little to, nobody is that dumb."

"I've been saying that for awhile. I still think she knows a lot more than she telling, she probably was willing to help out because she thought it help her get you."Triple H said "Women will do anything to get what they want."

"I told her I didn't want anything to do with her, so hopefully she'll stay away from me. Ever since I meant that girl she's been nothing but trouble for Vic and I. It doesn't matter anyway, she seems to be happy from what you said."John said

"It was one date, and your on mind as well. Other wise she wouldn't of told us to go out there tonight."Triple H pointed out "So instead of stressing over it, go and talked to her."

"Yeah just go tell her how you really feel."Shawn said "You'll regret it if you don't."

"Or maybe you don't have to go anywhere, she coming down the hall right now. Were going to go out the other door. Don't try and leave either, stay and talked to her.

"How do you know she is coming here?"John ask and they both sigh "She cold be looking for Orton."

"She is coming to check on you I bet. We'll come back later to talked about our match."Triple H said

John watched as they hurried out the other door, and waited for Vic to come in the other. When she didn't walk in, he opened the door to see where she went. He saw she was headed towards Randy's locker room. He wasn't about to let her go in there before he got to talked to her. So he walked over to her, grabbed her arm and led her back to his locker room.

"You were just going to walk past my room, without saying anything to me?"John ask

"What exactly am I suppose to say?"Vic ask

"Hunter said that you sent to help me, so I figured you coming to check on me."John said

"You seem to be fine after they helped out, I really didn't see a reason to anymore. So I was going to see how Randy was doing instead."Vic said, John rolling his eyes at the mention of his name.

"Speaking of him, I heard about your date."John said

"They really need to keep their mouths shut. What all did they tell you

"That you guys kissed."John said

Not even mentioning the other things that Triple H said they did. Only skipping to the part about them kissing.

"We did other things besides that, but yeah he did kiss me. Nothing else happen."Vic said

"So what's going on between you two, you dating?"John ask

"We only went on one date, I wouldn't say were in a relationship."Vic said

"You planned to go out-"

"Were going out after the show tonight."Vic told him

"Your really going to make this hard for me huh?"John ask

"What are you talking about? You said you didn't want me, it was what for the best. Remember? So I didn't want to stay at home crying my eyes. I decided to move on."Vic said

"With Randy? You heard all the stories about him, he doesn't know how to treat women. You know that, he's just going to break your heart."John said

"I'm sure you would like that to. You rather I be alone, than to be with him right?"Vic said

"No, why would you think that? I want you to be happy. I just know that your not going to be happy with him."John said and she said "You know it's true."

"What makes you so sure of that?"Vic ask

"I know what you want and it's not him. I know who is in your heart, it's not Randy. It's me."John said

"Whatever, I got to go."Vic said

She headed towards the door, only to have John stop her once again. Before she could say anything else he pulled her to him and kissed her. It didn't take long before she was kissing him back. They stood there for several minutes kissing, before they pulled away. Vic's head resting on shoulder, as John rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"I told you I was still in you heart."John said

"You'll always be in my heart. That's why I hate this."Vic said, pulling away from him receiving a confused looked from John. "I just can't do this again."

"What you mean?"John ask

"I can't allow myself to fall for you once again, than have you tell me that you don't want me anymore. Or Maria interfering once more, I don't want to go through that again-"

"I won't do that again."John said

"I want to believe you but I can't. I got to go John."Vic said

Before he could say anything else, she was out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars in this story. I just own Vic, Joe, Nikki, Mike and Vic's family.

"I heard about your little run-in with John."Edge said

"How did you hear about it?"Vic ask

"I over heard Hunter telling Lita, said something about a kiss."Edge said

"Yeah, something that shouldn't of happen, I'm not letting him playing games with my heart anymore."Vic said "That's why I have Randy now."

"Why Randy though?"Edge ask annoyed "He sucks."

"He doesn't suck, he's a former World Champion. The youngest in history might I add, and he's the Legend Killer."Vic said "He's a really nice guy, very sexy and a really good kisser."

"Ok I really didn't need to know that, I really think you should cancel your date with him. Find something better to do."Edge said "What is this your third or fourth date? That's enough, I don't think you need to go out with him anymore."

"Stop being jealous."Vic said

"I'm not. The boy is kinda stupid if you ask me. What exactly are we doing here?"Edge ask

"What does it look like? Were getting pedicures, after this were getting manicures. After we spend a little time in the sauna were going to get massages.

"You know I'm a man right?"Edge ask and she laughed "Maybe this something Orton is into but not me."

"There is nothing wrong with being well groom, Randy takes good care of himself. You said you wanted to spend time with me anyway."Vic pointed out "This may not be what you expected but, it's spending time together."

"Whatever. So back to Orton, why are you going out with him?"Edge ask annoyed "Call and cancel the date."

"Would you rather me going out with him or John?"Vic ask

"Neither, I can't stand either one of them. They are both jokes to me."Edge said

"John's the Champion though."Vic said

"I don't needed reminding of that, he won't have it long. What if Randy wanted a shot at the Championship, who would you want to win?"Edge ask

"I would pick Randy, and not because of my current situation with him. I just would like to see the Championship on someone else. It's been awhile since Randy had the championship anyway."Vic said "So I would want Randy to win."

"Your just saying that cause you are sleeping with him. Ow! What? No need to hit me, I heard you two last night, so you can't say you haven't done anything with him."Edge said

"I'm not going to deny it, I can't deny something that was so good."Vic smirked

"You disgust me."Edge joked "You don't know anything about good, until you had me."

"If things don't work out with Randy, which I hope they do. I'll take you up on that offer."Vic said and Edge grinned "Until then, it's not going to happen."

"I'm going to be looking forward to tomorrow, cause that's going to be the end of you two relationship."Edge said

"You wish it was, our feet are done now. Wasn't that fun?"Vic ask

"I kinda feel violated, but it's nice. Were not doing the manicure thing, that's where I draw the line."Edge said

"Your doing it, your getting pamper today. Enjoy it."Vic said "It might be the last time it happens."

"I'm not doing it Vic."Edge said

"Alright fine, don't do it. I'm going to get my manicure, I'll meet you in the sauna."Vic said

**Little later on**

"What are you doing in my house?"John ask

"Last time I checked this was Victoria house, your currently staying with your Dad last I heard."Randy smirked

"You didn't answer my question."John said

"If you must know, I was trying to surprise her. Little romantic dinner, but with you here it's going to ruin it."Randy said

"If me being here is ruining things for you, I think I might stay even longer."John smirked

"Fine stay, I already she's over you. So I have nothing to worry about."Randy said returning a smirk of his own

"Don't be so sure of that Orton."John said

"Oh I'm real sure of that, seeing as how it was my name she was screaming last night. If you don't believe me, ask Edge he was here last night and he can tell you that we kept him up last night."Randy said

Just as John was about to lunged at him, Vic and Edge came into the house.

"What are you doing here John?"Vic ask

"Oh, well Randy just invited me to dinner."John said smirking at Randy "I think it's a great idea."

"This should be one interesting night."Edge mumbled


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars in this story. I just own Vic, Joe, Nikki, Mike and Vic's family.

Pretty much from the time they sat down at the table, it was nothing but drama. Smart remarks being throwing back and fourth. Which eventually ended up with a food fight between Randy and John. Randy want to go wash his hair from the pie John 'accidently', drop it on his head. So Randy's whole idea of a romantic evening was ruin by John. After John had succeeded in what he came to do, he left.

With those two gone, that left Vic and Edge to clean up the mess.

"You know I don't think I laughed so much in my life."Edge said

"I didn't think it was that funny, immature is the right word for that."Vic said

"Well you know what it was all about, you. Both of them trying to impress you anyway possible, even it meant winning a food fight."Edge said

"All they did was annoy me even more. I'm just glad it's over."Vic said

"Oh, don't be so sure of that. I think they're just getting started, just remind me next time to have another front row seat."Edge said smiling

"You were no help either, you were handing them things to throw at each other."Vic said "Your just as bad as them."

"No I'm not, I wouldn't act this way. I'll just charm you with my looks, I'm sure I can break you down."Edge said

"Don't be so sure of that."Vic said, finally cleaning up the rest of the mess. "I'm tired."

"So am I, I'm going to bed."Edge said heading up the stairs. "Night."

"You got to take out the trash."Vic said

"I'll do it in the morning."Edge said

She couldn't believe how the night had turned out, actually she could. It was John and Randy two of the most egotistic people in the world. That have no quit in either of them, but this was a little much. She really didn't blame John for acting the way he did. Little confuse by the situation, one minute he wanted her and the next he wanted out. He probably did want her, she knew he did want her. She wanted him as well but she just didn't want to take that risk again.

Randy was a cool guy, and she wasn't going to leave him to go back to John. Especially if he was unsure on whether or not he wanted to be with her.

Heaving out a sigh, she decided she was going to take out the trash herself. Not waiting for Edge only because she knew he like to sleep in.

She made her way outside with the trash, making it half way down the steps before a voice she knew all to well catching her off guard. Which causing her to drop the bags, Vic rolling her eyes at the laughing she heard.

"It's not that funny."Vic said "Don't just stand that laughing, come help me with the bags."

"Why should I help? Your not-"

"I'm not playing, get over here and help. Seeing as how it was your mess that I am carrying anyway."Vic said, while he continue to stand there. "Fine I'll do it myself." It didn't hit her until she had the rest of the trash picked up that he wasn't suppose to be there. "What are you doing here?"

"I never left, I've been sitting out here the whole time."John said "Just thinking about some things."

"Do I even want to know?"Vic questioned

"You should already know, I was thinking about you. I always think about you."John said "Why are with him, he sucks."

"Edge said the exact same thing."Vic said

"For once I have to agree with him. So why are you with him?"John ask once again "Don't say it's because you like him."

"I do like John, it's only been a few weeks but I do like him. He's a nice guy, we may be a little different and he's not somebody I would date. I do like him though."Vic said "Don't think he is a replacement either, because it's not like that. I really do like him."

"Yeah I heard you the first time you said it, but I still don't believe it. I can't believe you actually believe the crap he says, his name is Randy Orton. Do you even know what he is about? I was friends with him, I've seen what he's all about."John said "He's just using you."

"That is so typical of you to think that, I knew you were jealous but come on. You actually think you're the only man that can make me happy? I know all about Randy, I heard the stories. Even heard a few from him, but he's changed. I think he's really is a good guy. Maybe a little arrogant but deep down he's a nice guy."Vic said

"Yeah but he's not me-"

"Your right he's not you, and if he does wound up hurting me. So be it, that's something I'll have to deal with. It's none of your business, but if he does hurt me like you assume. I wouldn't be hurt, because I'm not in love with Randy. Although I was in love with you, and it hurt when you decided you didn't want to be with me."Vic said "At least he didn't lead me on, and make me believe that we were going to have a future together. Then you have another change of heart, and it's over."

"That's was a mistake though-"

"It was for the best right? That's what you told me, and I think you would've rather seen me alone than with Randy."Vic said

"That's not true, I want you to be happy. I just know your not going to be happy with him, because no matter how many times you tell yourself it's over between us. It will never be over, I know you still love me."

"Don't be so sure of that John."Vic said

"Am I lying? Do you still love me?"John ask

"I don't have to answer that."Vic said, walking back up the stairs. Ready to go in back in the house, only to have him grab her. "Let me go."

"Answer my question and I will."John said

"Alright fine, I do love you. Yet I hate at the same time, because as much as I want to forget about you. I can't, I hate the fact that I feel broken with out you. You're the only man that can make me hate you then love you. You did the same thing every other guy has done to me, you hurt me."Vic said "It's nothing new, I've been hurt by pretty much every man I've been with."

"Don't compare me to them, I've never physically or verbal hurt you like the other ones. Besides Hunter I was good to you."John said

"You may have not hurt me in those ways but you hurt me in others. You hurt my heart, something that you promise me you would never do."Vic said, hating the fact that she was now crying. "You broke that promise, and I can't take that chance of you doing that again. I had my faults as well, but I never broke your heart."

"Your breaking my heart now, you being with him is killing. Especially when I know you don't want him, I'm sorry for breaking that promise. I'm sure I can make it up to you, if you just give me the chance."John said

"No, no more chances. None, I can't do this anymore."Vic said " I told you before that I didn't want to do this, I'm telling you again that I can't do this. Not anymore.

"I don't believe you, I know your lying."John said

"John, this whole thing is crazy. I hate that I feel this way around you, that you could have this much control over me. I'm suppose to hate you right now, I'll admit that I do somewhat. Just because everything your saying is the truth."Vic said "I do want you, I want you so bad. I'm tired, so tired of getting hurt by men I love. I know the only way that I am going to get over you, is to not be around you."

"So your just going to ignore how you feel? Even though you want me, not Randy Orton. Your still going to stay with him? Even with me in your heart your going to go on with him and forget about me?"John ask

"I'm going to try, it's going to be long and hard but I'm going to do it. I have to, you said yourself. It's for the best."Vic reminded him

"That was crap, I didn't believe all the things I was saying."John said "I wasn't thinking right, I know what I want. It's not Maria or anyone else, it's you."

"Yeah, but I don't want you."Vic said

"You don't mean that!"John yelled, then lowered his voice. "Stop lying to yourself. You just said you wanted me. So follow your heart and be with me, let's forget this. Let's just move on with our lives, together." Trying to pull her towards him. "Let's be together."

"It can't happen, the only way for me to be happy is for you to stay away from me."Vic said

"What? Stay away from you? I can't do that, you know that. You don't have to make be like this."John said

"I'm not making it anyway, it is this way because of you."Vic said

"Vic.."

"No, just go ahead home."Vic said

"This is my home."John pointed out "My home is here with you."

"It use to be, it's not anymore."Vic said

"Vic think about this."John said "Is this really what you want?" Wiping at his own eyes, not realizing that he was now crying as well. "This is how you want it, you really wanted to be over?"

"Maybe not John, but it's for the best."Vic said


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars in this story, only Vic, Joe, Nikki, Mike, and Vic's family

Even though he was suppose to be upset, he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. She was already giving him reason not to go anywhere.

"You know, you really shouldn't answer the door like that."John said, she just rolled her eyes and pulled her towel tighter against her. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Only my shower. What do you want?"Vic ask

"I just came to get some more of my things. You know since I don't live him anymore."John said

"You know where your things are."Vic said allowing him in the room

He followed her upstairs to the room that they use to share, she want back to finish her shower while he got his things. Taking in the room one final time, he notice that everything was pretty much the same. She even still had pictures of them in the room. He want over to bed a picked up the shirt that was laying on the bed, one of his shirts.

She was still sleeping in his shirt, how was she suppose to be 'moving on' if she kept his things. Probably because she didn't want to move on, she was trying to make herself believe that what she wanted. From the looks of it, she still wanted him. He had to do what she wanted though, she wanted him out and that's what he was doing.

"Vic, half of my things are not in here. Did you move them?"John ask

"No I didn't. I'll help you find them, hold on."Vic said

She came out of the bathroom this time, fully dressed. John not saying a word he just watched her go over to the closet and pull out some of his things.

"Why did you move them to the back?"John ask

"I don't know, I guess I wanted them out of my way."Vic said

"So where's your boyfriend?"John ask

"You couldn't wait to ask that could you? If you must know, he's at his house. He doesn't live here so he don't need to be over here everyday."Vic said

"Could've fooled me."John mumbled "He was walking around here like he owned the place, so I just assume that he was staying here with you."

"Look you're here to get your things not to talk about Randy."Vic reminded him

"Randy must be a touchy subject."John said

"No I've just heard a little to much about him, kinda tired of it."Vic said

She heard from everyone, from Edge to even John's mother whom barely knew Randy. Just what she saw on t.v, but she even thought he wasn't good enough for her. It was a little annoying that people that really didn't know him, could judge him.

"Fine. I won't talk about Randy, even though I still think it's stupid you where with him. You got anymore boxes so I can put my things in?"John ask

"They're down stairs in the closet."Vic said

"Are you going to help me pack? "John ask "It will be a huge help, that way you can get me out of here quicker." Vic grabbing the closet thing and throwing it at him. "Did you just throw that at me?"

"If I did, what are you going to do about?"Vic ask, she thought this was going to be easy. All had to do was get his things and leave. He however were was making it harder. "What you going to do?"

"You really want to know?"John ask

"I wouldn't have ask if I didn't."Vic said as John approach her.

"Alright you ask for it."John said, loving the fact that she wasn't backing down. He couldn't but smirk at the confidence she was showing. That's what he always loved about her. "I ain't going to hurt you."He assured her

"To let for that."Vic said and he sighed and stepped back, "What?"

"You just ruined it."John said "I was about to toss you on that bed, and make love to you one last time."

"Like I would actually let that happen."Vic said

"I'm sure you would. Now are you going to help me pack, or are you going to continue to throw things at me?"John ask

"I'm going to ask you to stay."Vic said

"Why, you just said I had to leave."John said "Now you want me to stay? Why the sudden change?"

"It's just that for the last year and a half you made this house your home. You paid for a lot of things in here, so it's basically your house as well. Just stay, I'm sure we can be civil to each other."Vic said

"Are you sure?"John ask, When she took the clothes out of his hands, and put them back in the dresser that was his answer. "Alright I'll stay. I don't know how I'm going deal, with not being able to touch you."

"I'm sure we can do this."Vic said "At least I think we can."

"I guess we just have to find out."John smirked "So have you ate anything yet?"

"No not yet. Why you going to cook something?"Vic ask

"Well I was going to ask you to cook something, but um I can try to cook you something."John said

"No, no thanks. Last time you tried to cook for me, you burned up everything."Vic laughed and he pouted "Sorry, but I'll cook."

"So um, how things going with you and Randy?"John ask "Sorry for asking but I just wanted you to know if your happy."

"Things are going pretty good. He a nice guy and I like him."Vic said

"Cool, I know that you guys slept together and before you hit me with that spoon. I just need to know something."John said

"What is it?"Vic ask a little annoyed, this whole thing about not talking about Randy seem to go in one ear and out the other.

"Who's better?"John ask

She didn't have to ask what he meant by that, she already knew. The nerve of that man to ask a question like that, but he deserve an answer.

"If I was just look for a good time, I would go to Randy. He's every women fantasy and he really knows how to show a girl a good time."Vic said

"Ok I get it, he's good."John said, not wanting to hear anymore, but she continued

"As good as he is, he's not you."Vic said "See you shared a connection with me, more than just physically. It was deeper than that, Randy and I are only a the same level when were in bed together. That's the only time he makes me feel good. With you it was the way you would touch me, or kiss me. After you would hold me and tell me how much you loved me. Which made me feel really special I guess."

"You are special."John said

"So if I had to choose one or the other, I would choose you. Just because I wanna feel good on every level possible."Vic said

"So I'm better huh?"John smirked

"Don't get happy, I could say Paul was better."Vic said now smirking

"Yeah right, he doesn't compared to me at all."John said "If Randy doesn't complete you like I did, why you with him?"

"We've only been together for about a month, so maybe it's because I'm not in love with him."Vic said

It was because she was still in love with John, and whether she wanted to admit or not. That wasn't going to change.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars in this story, I only own. Vic, Joe, Nikki, Mike, and Vic's family

"How things going with Vic?"Edge ask and Randy sighed "Things bad?"

"No were good, it's just that stupid untalented wannabe, John Cena."Randy said "Every time I tried to talked to her, he's been finding ways of distracting her. I was here at her house this past weekend, and it was suppose to be just us. Until he came along, so our night alone was ruin by him."

"I don't know why she allowed him to stay in the house, I told her she should've kicked him out."Edge said

"I thought the same thing, he's standing in my way of a lot of things. I have an idea that I've been thinking about."Randy said "She may not go along with it though, but I'm going to see anyway."

"What might that be?"Edge ask

"Since every time I come to see her he's here, and some how he always get's in the way. I'm going to ask her to stay with me for awhile, after about a month or however long it takes. I'll ask her to move in with me."Randy said

"I don't think that's going to work, she loves her home. I've tried to get her to stay with me a couple of times, and it was just going to be a few days. She still said no, I don't think it's going to work."Edge said

"Your not helping at all."Randy said slightly annoyed "I needed you to tell me it was right."

"I'm not saying anything about, right now I don't think it's best. I know for sure she's not ready for that, but I will say she'll never get ready with John around."Edge said "I just don't think it's the right thing to do anyway." He still wasn't all that convince that Randy was enough for Vic, and he still was trying to figure out Randy's true motives. "Forcing something this on her, knowing she's not over John yet is not good. On your part anyway, you should just wait awhile."

"I'm not forcing this on her, I just want to get John Cena out of her head. I can't get any closer to her with him around, he's trying to get back into her life."Randy said "I'm not trying to let that happen. I know your not really believing that I'm really liking her, but I do a lot. So like I said before I've changed, only thing that hasn't changed. Is my incredible good looks, besides that I've grown up."

"Kinda her to believe though, but I can tell you do care about her."Edge said

"I do, and I'm not trying to lose her. Especially not to him, he's keeps playing games with her. With me, I'm telling her the truth. I want her, he doesn't know if he wants her or not."Randy said

"I know, he says he wants her but he goes then he changes his mind. You can't change your mind when your in love with someone. Either you want to be with her or you don't, and if you don't. Don't let her keep thinking you do."Edge said "Where is she by the way?"

"She went to go see how things are going at her store, then she said she was going to grocery store. John however is upstairs taking a nap. In the same bed we shared."Randy said, It was a weird situation for him. He never thought that he would be in a predicament like this. When he first asked her out, he was looking for someone to have fun with. After going out on one date with her, he started to like her. Now a month or so later, he was caring for her. Something that he didn't expect to happen, but it did. "As long as he's around, I'm never going to get through to her."

"Never know you might, I think she cares about you. I know she is tired of being hurt, and John has hurt her. I just don't understand why she buys into his lies. I actually think her being with you is good, I still don't trust all that much. At least it's not John."Edge said "She'll come around. At least I think she will."

"I hope so, because if she doesn't things are just going to get worst. Were never going to get closer with him around."Randy said sighing "I really can't stand him."

"Neither can I."Edge laughed

"So do you think I should ask her to come stay with me, just for a couple of days?"Randy ask

"It's up to you man, I think it might work. I just don't know if she'll go along with it, but it's worth a shot."Edge said

"I'm going to do it. It's the only way I'm going to get through to her."Randy said and Edge sighed "What?"

"Here he comes, I just heard the door open."Edge said "Try to be cool, we don't want her to come home to drama. So ignore him, I will."

"I'll try."Randy mumbled

John was standing on the last step, and instead of seeing Vic like he expected. He saw two men that he didn't like to much, he still wasn't buying that Edge wanted to be just friends. In the beginning of the year Edge tried to get him to sleep with her, now he just wanted to be friends. Orton, he really didn't have a lot of words for him. They've been cool years ago, but Randy had gotten an ego and he wasn't into that.

There was no reason for him to act a certain way in front of them, this was is house as well. If he wanted to go in the living room to watch t.v, that's what he was going to do. Neither one seemed to even cared that he was in the room, but he could feel eyes on him. He was just waiting for one smart comment, so he could knock someone out.

Edge found a magazine that caught his eye, and Randy tried to concentrate on anything besides John. Although it was kinda hard. The tension that was in the room seemed to fade, when the front door opened and Vic stepped in.

All eyes turned to her and wonder what she was going to say. This however wasn't won her part, she had to deal with this several times since she was with Randy. They obviously weren't going to say anything so she decided she should.

"Are you going to sit and continue to stare, or are you going to help me with the groceries?"Vic ask

"Sorry about that babe."Randy said, grabbing the bags out of her hands "Is there more?"

"Yeah, they're still in the car."Vic , Edge already making his way out to the car,"Are you going to help to?"

"They seem like they got everything under control."John said

"If you still want me to cook what you want, you better get out there and help."Vic said, John sighed but want out to help anyway.

"You need help putting stuff away?"Edge ask "I'll help you if you need me."

"An extra hand would help, so come on."Vic said

"I volunteer for you, I knew that you didn't want to choose between them."Edge said

"You are right about that, even though Randy doesn't know where things go. He still would've helped, and plus I didn't want to have to deal with the two of them in one room."Vic said

"What don't you just kicked John out?"Edge ask

"John helped me build this house to what it is today, it was a nice house before this. Since he moved in, he changed a lot of things for the better though. He made this his home, I can't just kick him out. At least let him find his own place or something."Vic said "I actually think he'll be moving out sooner, he doesn't want to be anywhere near Randy."

"I think Randy feels the same."Edge said "I think you should get rid of both."

"What has Randy done to you that you don't like?"Vic ask "Anyway that wouldn't happening, because I like him."

"So, you don't care about him. Kick John out and get rid of Randy to, or-"

"I do care about Randy you know, it's strange though. Soon as I think Randy and I are getting close, I'm reminded that John's still here and I start to forget Randy. Which is why I think I need to figure things out."Vic said

"Please don't hit me for this question, but I have to ask. Are you and Randy going to be, you know having a little fun tonight?"Edge ask, surprise that Vic didn't take a swing at him "If you are, can you keep it down. Last time you keep me up all night."

"It all depends on how tonight goes, if it goes good. Maybe we will."Vic smirked, then sighed. "If it doesn't, no it won't be happening. Besides it will be kinda weird doing that with John still in house."

"Who cares about me, you should be concern about me. As long as I don't hear it, I don't care what you two do."Edge said "I just don't want to hear it."

"Fine, so how was everything while I was away?"Vic ask

"Pretty good for the most part, John was sleeping the whole time. He just woke up about five minutes before you came in, but we were all good. Only for you sake. If it weren't for you, they would've killed each other or at least tried."Edge said grabbing a box of cookies, opening them and eating a few. "You know I still think you should get rid of them both."

"Edge please."Vic mumbled "You can however make yourself useful, and help prepare dinner."

"I have no problem with that."Edge said

In the living room the mood was not as playful, as it was in the kitchen. John was fighting the urge to punch Randy in the face, since Randy took it upon his self to take over the t.v.

"You know, I really don't like you."Randy said

John shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes, "I'm so hurt by that Orton, now that I know how you feel. Let me tell you that I could really give a-"

"You know that's one of the reason why I don't think your good enough for Vic, your not a good role model."Randy said

"When did you become one? Last I check you weren't exactly a good role model, or one at all."John said

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me John, you'll be really surprise."Randy said

"That probably is true, but I do know that your not good enough for Vic."John said, watching as Randy put down the remote and now turn his full attention on John. "You'll never be good enough for her, and so I don't know why your wasting your time."

"You know you really got some nerve, trying to make it seem like your better than me."Randy said "Vic knows what she wants, it's not you. She has me now, I'm going to show her what being with a real man is like."

"I don't know why your wasting all of your time trying to impress her, she's never going to love you. You wanna know why? It's because she still loves me, and she'll always love me."John said, now smirking knowing that it was getting to Randy.

"She tired of you playing games with her, she told me about all the things that happen. How do you expect her believe you, when your still following Maria around?"Randy ask

"Vic knows I don't want Maria, she needed help on Monday."John said

"You had to be the one to help her though? From everything that I heard, I think she deserved it."Randy said "Wasn't she the one that helped put Vic in the hospital, and I don't want to hear that she was forced. She still helped, and here you are helping her. What say about how you feel for Vic?"

"You really think you know everything don't you? Monday it was the right thing to do, Maria knows I don't want her. Just like Vic knows, I only want her. She wants me and I'm going to have her."John said

"Yeah well she seems to be forgetting about you. I'm the one holding her at night, have long talks with her. Not you, it's me that's making love to her at night. Not you."Randy said, now it was his time to smirk. "Now it's my name she screams out at night, not yours. John that's how it's going to be from here on out."

"Don't be so sure of that Orton."John said

"Oh I'm sure, tonight after dinner I'm going to talk to Vic. I'm going to ask her to come home with me, just for the weekend. After that I'll guarantee that she won't even remember the name John Cena."Randy said

Just watched as Randy disappeared into the kitchen, and he knew that Randy's words were right. Randy had a way with the women, had a way to get women to do whatever he wanted. Meaning that if John didn't think of something quick, he was going to lose Vic.

Not unless he got some help, and he knew the right person to call. If he couldn't talk some sense into Vic, he knew that she could.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars in this story, I only own. Vic, Joe, Nikki, Mike, and Vic's family

"I'm not going in there. I can't stand the guy, I don't care if you two use to be together. I don't want anything to do with him."Randy said "Why are you even worried about him, I'm your man not him."

"I know what you are to me, but he is still my friend. He was there for me when I needed him, so I think I should return the favor."Vic said "If don't won't to be here-"

"I don't."Randy said

"Well you can go, I'll call you when I'm ready to leave."Vic said

"I still think this is a waste of your time babe, but there is no talking you out of this. So I'll be back in about a hour."Randy said

"Sounds good. See you then."Vic said

She wasn't surprise that he didn't want to go. She didn't know why she even suggested. Especially after everything that happened between Edge, Orton and DX over the last few months. Through all those things it didn't anything between Paul and herself. He was still her friend, and at the moment he needed friends. After getting the information on what room he was in, she made her way towards his room.

When she got there she heard a male voice in the room, one she easily recognize as being Shawn's. No surprise that he was there Shawn and Triple H were after all best friends. She knocked on the door and waited until she heard she could come in, before she went in.

"Well hello stranger."Triple H said "Long time no see."

"Yeah I know, it has been awhile. How you doing?"Vic ask

"Besides this busted up leg, I'm doing pretty good."Triple H said "Where have you been hiding?"

"Randy's place, it was suppose to be a weekend. That turned into a two month, I didn't want anybody to think I was neglecting them. So I told him I wanted to come home this weekend.

"How things going between you and him?"Triple H

"Good, really good. One of Randy's friends actually owns his own clothing store in St. Louis, and his friend is actually letting me sell some of my things.

"Sounds like things are going pretty good as far as business, but how is it going personally? You still think your in love with that punk?"Triple H ask

"I never said I was in love, I just said I cared deeply for him. Not love though, it's only been about three and half months. Not long enough for me to fall in love with someone."Vic said

"You and John got engaged only being together for a couple of months. Two to be exact-"

"Well that was different."Vic said "I really was in love with John, I fell in love with him the moment I saw him. Randy wasn't love at first sight, but I do care about him."

"I still don't see what you see in him, but we'll talk about that later."Triple H said "What brings you all the here anyway?"

"You of course, you were there for me when I needed you. So I thought it would nice to return the favor. I really am sorry for what happen to you."Vic said "You guys were on a role, and then this happens."

"Yeah it's crazy how life is, but I'm looking at this as a positive. I'm going to come back stronger than I ever was, that's not good for the rest of the roster. Even your boyfriend."Triple H said

"I'm sure it won't be good and pretty sure Randy could handle himself."Vic said

"Can I ask you a question?"Shawn ask

"Sure."Vic said

"Why are you even with Randy?"Shawn ask

"Well he's a nice guy and I really care about him. I will admit he is different from the other guys a dated."Vic said "He can be sweet at times. He's not always the way he is on t.v. He has a softer side, that's the side that I like. That's the side that got me sticking around. Why you ask?"

"I just remembered that you and Paul were together for about a couple of months, before you got married

"Nine."Triple H said "Nine months."

"Yeah, and you and John were together for two months.

"Yeah well I think I kinda rushed things in those relationships, and looked how they turned out. It took this long for Paul and I to start talking again. John and I don't really speak at all."Vic said "If Randy and I are going to be together, I wanted to last and work out. I don't want to rush things."

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe you'll be able to change Randy. Usually when he says he is with someone, it turns out to be a group of girls. I think you kinda changed him, you are the only girl he's been with since you got together."Shawn said

"I better be, I'm pretty sure he's not that stupid to do something like that."Vic said

"So when is the last time you talked to John?"Triple H ask

"You couldn't wait to ask that question huh? If you must know though, it's been awhile. To long really, I should've called. I just been really busy with Randy and other things, that I haven't called."Vic said "I should've though."

"Yes you should've, I actually thought I was important to you."John said

"How long you've been standing there?"Vic ask

"He's been there the whole time, you just didn't notice."Triple H said

"Sorry."Vic said "How you been?"

"I've been alright, not that you would know. Seeing as how you don't know how to call or answer anybody's call."John said and Vic sighed "I'm going to right back."

"Where you going?"Shawn ask

"I just need some air."John said, stepping out the room

"Well, you going to follow him or what?"Triple H ask

"Why should I, he's upset right now. I can't believe I didn't notice he was in the room, I'm sure I'm last person he wants to talk to right now."Vic said "Whether he likes it or not, I'm going to go talked to him."

"You two better be good, or at least try."Shawn said

"I'm not the one you need to worry about, it's him."Vic said

It wasn't long before she found John standing outside, not really sure what to do. So she sat down next to him.

"Hey."Vic said

"Now you want to speak."John said sarcastically "It took you a whole twenty minutes before, you even notice I was in the room. If I didn't say anything I'm sure you wouldn't notice."

"I'm sorry. Ok I'm sorry, I should've called."Vic said "I should've done a lot of things and I didn't."

"Yes you should, I'm not the only one you neglected over the past couple of months. When's the last time you talked to Trish or Lita?"John ask "Or Nikki and Joe? When the last time you talked to anybody besides, Randy."

"I talked to them a few times, but not as much as I use to."Vic said

Another thing that she regretted, a lot of things had change since she got with Randy. She was spending so much time with him, that she didn't have anytime for her friends. Friends that were there for her when she needed them, and she couldn't even pick up the phone to say hi. Some friend she was turning out to be.

"When are you coming home?"John ask

"I don't know Randy-"

"I don't care about Randy. I don't care about anything that has anything to do with him."John said "I care about you. So when are you coming home?"

"For the last two months, my home has been with Randy."Vic said and John sighed

"Can you say something one time, without mentioning Randy's name?"John ask "All I want to know, is when are you coming home?"

"How about tonight?"Vic ask

"That sounds better."John said "You didn't mention Randy's name either, which is even better."


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars in this story, only Vic, Joe, Nikki, Mike, and Vic's family

"I think it was clear as day, that they wanted to take each others head off."Edge said "Your in a love tri-angle and you don't even care. Do you?"

"I didn't say I don't care, I don't want them to fight over me. I was hoping they could eventually be friends, but I know that is out of the question."Vic said "They hate each other, and it's all because of me."

"I don't think it's all because of you, I know that they didn't like each other anyway. Years ago they were friends, but I don't know what happen."Edge said "I don't really care either."

"I figured you didn't, I do however think that Randy deserves a title shot."Vic said, it had been far to long since Randy had been champion. Whether he fought John or not, he deserves a title shot. "Not saying that you don't Edge, I just think he deserves it a little more."

"Your just saying that because he is your boyfriend, but that's alright. I wouldn't expect you to choose me over your boyfriend anyway."Edge said "Guess that means you really do care about Randy huh?"

"I guess so. It would be kinda weird if they do have a match."Vic said

"That's because you know that deep down you know that, even though match would be for the championship. it would be about something else, more specifically you."Edge said "How do you really feel about this whole thing anyway? I know your still in love with John and before you lie and say your not, it's pretty clear that you are. Everybody can see that, I still don't understand what you see him. Why are you with Randy if your still in love with John."

"I'm not gonna lie and say I don't still love John because I do, I probably always will. I like Randy a lot, I really do care about him. Of course there are things that annoy me about him, but that's not going to stop me from wanting him. I want him as far as John, I'm just gonna have to forgot about him."Vic said "It's going to be hard, but that's what I'm going to do."

"Well if you care about Randy as much as you say you do, why are you even there right now. At John's place, shouldn't you be with Randy?"Edge questioned

"It is my house as well Edge, and I'm only here for a couple of days. I just came back to get some more things, then I'm going back to stay with Randy."Vic said

May not be the smartest move but there was no way she could move on with Randy if she continued to stay there with John. Since he wasn't planning on going anywhere, she decided that she would be the one to leave instead. She had yet to inform John of her plans, but once he found she knew that he wouldn't be happy at all.

"Well with whatever choice you make, I hope that it is the right one for you. Since I don't like neither one, I don't know how that is going to be possible. Anyway, if things don't work out with either one, you can always call me."Edge smirked

"I'll be sure to keep you in mind. Right now I got some packing to do, so I'll talk to you later."Vic said

"Alright, good luck. I know you really are going to need it."Edge said "Call me later."

"I will."Vic said

"Who was that?"John ask as Vic made her way back into the kitchen

"What did I tell you about sitting your big behind on my counters."Vic said ignoring his question "You always like to test me."

"That's because I know your always going to be up for the challenge, and for your information my behind is not big. It's perfect."John said "Anyway, who was that calling this early?"

"Edge, just wanted to see how things were."Vic said "Back to you though, how you feeling?"

"For the last time, I'm fine. Yes I'm a little sore, but I'm going to be alright. You gotta stop worrying a bout me."John said

"I just want to make sure that your alright-"

"As long as you're here, I'm fine."John said and she sighed "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"Vic ask

"Every time I say something nice to you, or anything about us at all. You get an attitude or completely ignore me."John said "Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut all together."

"It has nothing really to do with you, usually I would react different. That was when we were together and were not together anymore John, so when you say those things to me and I can't react. I feel, I really don't know how I feel about it."Vic said "I'm just confused, about a lot of things."

"Well let's talk about it."John said "Don't say no, because you know that never works with me. I want to know what goes on with you, how you feel and all that."

"Or you just want to be nosy."Vic said

"No I just want to know, so tell me."John said

"It's about Randy, and you. Randy wants me to go back to St. Louis again, only this time he wants me to stay a little bit longer."Vic said

"How much is longer?"John ask but he kinda knew the answer

"I'm not sure, but I think he meant longer than two months."Vic said

"No, I'm not having that at all. I won't be able to see you anymore if you do. Your basically going to be moving in with him. It took you two months two come back here, two months that drove me crazy. Now your talking about longer."John said sighing "He's nothing but problems for you. For us."

"He feels your coming in between us, and the only way for us to move on and grow. Is for you to be out of the picture."Vic said

"Your just going to go along with it. Do you really want to be away from me, if you didn't want me here why did you ask me to stay? I would've left if you didn't want me to stay, but something in your heart told you to not let me go. Just like right now, something is telling me not to let you go."John said walking over to Vic. "Is that what you want? Do you really want to do this, or is this something that Randy wants. You feel you have to go along with it just to please him?"

"Randy doesn't own me John, he doesn't make decision for me."Vic said although it did appear that way at the moment, it was after all Randy's idea. "I'm just not sure this is what I really want."

"Then don't do it, it's that simply. I'm not going anywhere, and I don't think you should go anywhere either. This is your house after all, I just made it my house. We made our home together and your just going to leave."John said "All because of Randy, you feel you have to leave."

"You don't want me to leave because you feel, that I'm leaving you as well."Vic said

"Your right, that's how I felt when you decided to leave for a week. That turned into two months, you basically ignore me and your friends. Now your talking about leaving for good, I really don't know what to say to that."John said

"There really isn't anything you can say. It's my choice, and if Randy feels this right for our relationship. Well that's what I'm going to do."Vic said

"Your not making the right choice at all, I really think you should think about-"

Both of them stopped when their was a knock on the door

"I think I know who that is, and I think it's time that I had a little talk with Mr. Orton."John said

"John no, I don't want anymore drama. I can handle this on my own."Vic said

"So are you ready to go?"Randy ask

"Actually I wanted to talked to you about that. I was wondering if maybe we could work something out."Vic said

"Like what?"Randy ask "I thought we decided that this is what we wanted."

"No, this what you wanted. In time maybe it will be, but for right now I think I should stay."Vic said

"Vic you know what would happen if you stay, he's going to continue to get in the way. I can't even call here without him answering the phone, can't come visit you without seeing his face. Were not going to be able to move on as a couple as long as he is in the picture."Randy said "I'm not trying to run you life I'm just trying to tell you what I think is best."

"Which is to move in with you right?"Vic ask

"Yes, it's either that or-"

"Or what?"Vic ask

"Or were done. So it's up to you, either move in with me or were done."Randy said "Trust me it's the right thing, but it's all up to you."


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars in this story, only Vic, Joe, Nikki, Mike, and Vic's family

"So what choice did you make?"Edge ask

"I actually couldn't, and Randy got upset because he thought I was still choosing John. So he decided to leave, he said he needed to think about things. As for John, as you can see he is not here."Vic said "I wasn't going to be able to think if he was here, so he decided to stay at his dad's house."

"I actually think you made a great choice, now all you have to do is get rid of them for good."Edge said "I'm telling you, you can do so much better than those two idiots."

"Weren't you tag team partners with one? So he can't be much of an idiot."Vic said

"Yeah well, until he learns to follow in my steps. Steps that will eventually lead him back to the top, then he wouldn't be such an idiot to me."Edge said "As for now he is one, and I'm not even going to tell you what I think of the other."

None was needed everyone knew the history of John Cena and Edge. They hated each other that was no secret, even though they didn't like one another. Deep down there was respect.

"I don't know what to do about this situation. When I wanted to be with John, he didn't want to be with me, when I finally move on he decided that he wanted me. Which got me all confused, I had John in one ear telling me he made a mistake and he loves me. In the other I was getting swept off my feet by Randy."Vic said "Over the last few months I started to care for Randy, and gotten to know him a lot better. Soon as I thought we were going somewhere in our relationship, there John was. I could've easily told John to stay away from me, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"It's not that hard, just tell him."Edge said

"It is hard, when your still hung up over your ex, it's hard to move on."Lita said "I can't make the choice for you, I can just give you my view on things. In the beginning I thought the only reason why you were with Randy, was because you were trying to make John jealous. A few months later your still with Randy and you probably didn't mean for it to happen, but you got fell for him. Now your stuck, because deep in your heart, you still love John. Whether you like it or not, you probably always will."

"I still don't understand what you see in any of them."Edge said "In my opinion I think you would be better off with someone else."

"No I think I need a break from men, and Lita your right. My intention with Randy weren't about finding love, it was all about making John jealous. I wanted him to be in my shoes for awhile, everything with Randy was a surprise."Vic said "Now that I have fallen for Randy, I really confused on who I wanted to be with. For awhile I thought it was Randy, the whole time I stayed with Randy I forgot about John. Then once I came back, all the feelings came rushing back."

"Which is why Randy wanted you to move in with him. He knew you being around John wasn't good for any of you. It just made you confused, you can't move on if you don't let go of the past."Edge said

"I didn't want John to be the past, I wanted him to be my future. He screwed that up though, if he would've stayed away from Maria, none of this would've happen."Vic said

"I'm sure you had your faults as well."Trish said

"Of course, going on a date with Chris Masters was one. I even kissed Carlito, and hung around Edge even when he told me not to."Vic said

"That's because you couldn't resist me, no woman can."Edge smirked

"Yeah I'm sure that was it."Vic mumbled "Anyway, I think I'll figured it out. By time that happens I'll know just who I want to be with."

"They are not making it easy for you either, they're playing emotional tug a war with you heart. They both have a strong hold but I think Randy has the strong grip than John."Trish said "If you would've stayed at Randy's for another week, you wouldn't thought about John anymore."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, let's talk about something else."Vic said

"Ok, well what are you doing tonight?"Lita ask

"Nothing at all, which really sucks. Especially since it is Valentine's Day."Vic said "You guys have any plans?"

"Shelton is taking me out to dinner tonight."Lita said

"I have a dinner date as well, hopefully everything will go good."Trish said "What about you?"

"I think I'm just going to chill here at home, just me and my dog."Vic said "I'm sure he'll be great company. We'll be fine, you guys go ahead."

"You better call me later to."Trish said

"Don't worry I got plenty of time to call you guys, so you can expect regular phone calls from me."Vic said "Have a good night."

"Cya Vic."They said heading out the door

"So what you got going on tonight?"Vic ask

"I planned a night out with this hot girl, I'm just waiting for her to get ready."Edge said

"Shouldn't you be getting ready as well?"Vic ask

"I will, I'm just waiting on her."Edge said "So you going to get ready or what?"

"Nice try Edge, but I don't feel like it."Vic said

"You always say that and I'm going to continue to bug you, until you say yes."Edge said "It's just one night out, between friends."

"It's clear that your not going to give up, so I'll go."Vic said

"That's more like, I'm going to get changed in here. You got an hour."Edge said

"You might want to close the blinds, you don't want to scare the neighbors."Vic joked, making her way up the stairs. "I'll be back."

As much as she didn't want to go, she decided she needed to clear her mind. It's was after all Valentine's Day, and it would be rude if she turn him down. Especially since all he was doing was trying to help. It took about a half hour, before they were ready to leave.

It was pretty much what she expected going out with Edge, he tried everything he could to keep her mind off of Randy and John. As hard as he tried it was impossible, so they decided to go back to Vic's place.

"I'm sorry about that, you really did try hard. I blew it for you and I'm sorry."Vic said

"No it's ok, it's Valentine's Day. A day that suppose to be all about love, and that cheesy crap. You happen to be stuck between two guys, and not in a good way."Edge said "So I expect that kinda attitude from you today. I just wanted to help you out any way I could. You know, just trying to be a good friend."

"You did a good job at that, and believe it or not I had a great time."Vic said

"Good, thanks for letting me crash at your place tonight.

"It's the least I can do, after everything you done for me tonight."Vic said hugging, him "I'm gonna head up to bed now, see you in the morning."

"Good night."Edge said smirking as Vic made her way up the stairs. He did what was ask of him. His planned had work hopefully things were set up, so he didn't have to do anymore work.

"What are you doing here?"Vic ask "Your suppose to be mad at me remember?"

"I could never be mad at you."Randy said "I was wrong, I should've never made you decided what you wanted to do. It's your life and you can live it any way you want. With whomever you want."

"Ok, now can I go into my room now?"Vic ask, Randy had her door close and was blocking her way in. "All I want to do is go to bed."

"I allow you to do that I just want you to hear me out."Randy said "These past few months with you have been the best for me. Sure we had our ups and downs, but what couples don't. I just want to make it work with you."

"So what are you saying?"Vic ask

"I wanna be with you, since you won't come live with me. I figured I'd make a changed, in relationships you have to make compromises anyway. So I decided I'm going to move in with you."Randy said

"You gonna do what?"Vic ask

"Move in here, I know how much you love this house. You built this house on your own, and you don't want to ever leave it. I can understand that, I was just hoping you and I could make a home out of this."Randy said "Together, but it's all up to you."


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars in this story, only Vic, Joe, Nikki, Mike, and Vic's family

"What the hell is this?"John ask

When he was told that someone called, and wanted him to go to Vic's house. He assume that it was because Vic made up her mind, and realize how much wrong she was about Randy Orton. Instead of getting Vic, he was greeting by the Legend Killer himself. From the smirk that was plaster on his face, he knew for whatever reason it couldn't be good for him. Especially since most of his things were now on the front porch.

"Well Vic and I talked, and after we kissed and made up. Actually we did more than kiss."Randy smirked "Anyway, we worked things out and since she didn't want to move out. I decided that I was going to move in. Just so happens that I can't really move in, with all your crap here. So I took it upon myself to start to get rid of it. Now I could've easily dump all this stuff in the garbage, but I didn't."

"Where's Vic?"John ask

"She out with a couple of friends."Randy said

"She knows your doing this?"John ask

"No, but she will when she gets home. It's time for her to move on, start over with someone new. We've been trying to do that for months now, but you always seems to get in the way. Not this time though. Once your out of the picture, it will be for good this time."Randy said "No more John Cena."

"I'm sure you would love that."John said "It's not that easy, you can pack up all my stuff. You can burn my pictures, and you could even kick me out. The bigger challenge however is getting me out of her heart, which will never happen. I've said this before and I'm going to say it again, you will never be able to replace me. Now matter how hard you try, it won't ever happen. Vic loves me, I don't think I have to repeat myself again. I think you got the picture. I'll get my things, and I'm going to leave. It's not going to make it easier on you, you might think it will. In time though, you realize how right I was."

"You really think you have everything figured out, you don't know me Cena. Yes in the past when we were friends, I had my share of women. Back then I didn't care about anything, only thing I was looking for was a good time. I didn't know I was past that until I meant Vic, first look at her and I knew she was special. I knew I had to have her, after our first date I knew she was who I wanted to be with."Randy said "Here were are a five months later and I still feel the same way, I don't think it's going to change."

"You may feel that way Orton, I know how easy it is to fall for Vic. She has everything that a man wants. She's smart, beautiful, independent and strong. Those were the things that made me fall in love with her, so I'm not saying your not in love with her. You may be, but no matter how much you fall for her. She'll never fall for you, because she still loves me."John said, Randy rolling his eyes "It's true."

"You act like your the only man she is suppose to love, what you guys had was love. Maybe she thought she wasn't going to fall in love again, but I believe she has. Whether you like it or not, she fell in love with me. That might not have been her intention, I'm not stupid I know the real reason she accept my date. She just wanted to forget about you for one night, and your right I wasn't looking for love but I found it. I'm not going to let her get away, I actually believe she doesn't want to."Randy said "So why don't you just do us all a favor and leave."

John never thought that it would come to this, after everything that the two had been through over the last year, he didn't actually think that months later they would still be apart. That's not what was suppose to happen. After Vic got her memory back, they were suppose to be happy. Plan a wedding again, and later start a family. Since Vic was put in the hospital things just hadn't been the same for them. Especially for Vic, all the things she went through had to be an emotional ride for her.

Now according to Randy she moved on, found love with someone else. Just when Randy wasn't expecting something, he found love as well. Now he was moving out and Randy was moving in, that was not suppose to happen.

He thought eventually they would find there way back to each other, but from the way Randy talked about her. He could tell that Randy had fallen in love with her, which made this situation a lot harder to deal with. Just because Vic decided to give up on him, that didn't mean he was going to give up on her. One way or another he was going to make sure, that he was back with the woman he loved.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars in this story, only Vic, Joe, Nikki, Mike, and Vic's family

"So your still with him huh?"Edge ask

"Yes Edge I am, just because you two are not speaking doesn't mean we have to break up."Vic said

"I think you should leave him, he's not good enough for you."Edge said "You need someone that is going places he's not going anywhere. He really thinks he has a chance at Backlash? With me in the match, it's going to be impossible."

"Everybody probably thinks the advantage will go to anyone of you guys, but Randy. He hasn't fought for the title in awhile. He hasn't had the championship in a long time. In my opinion I see that gives him all the more reason to go out there and win."Vic said "Show people that he still got what it takes to be in the main event."

"I believe he has what it takes, he's just not showing it. One of the reason why he hasn't been the champion since 2004."Edge said "Anyway, how did his birthday party go?"

"Better than what I expected. He had fun, he and I couldn't really continue the party afterwards. He was to banged up from his match. So I just gave him a message and after that he was out."Vic said "Even though he didn't win at Wrestlemaina, I was proud of him. He did a good job."

"He did alright, I'm still a little upset that I didn't get to win. All that doesn't matter though, I'm going to win my title back."Edge smirked "How is it living with him now, he driving you up a wall yet?"

"Not really, I think we finally got the house to where we wanted. Randy is a lot more comfortable than he was before. It was kinda weird at first, for me anyway. I'm getting use to it, at least I think I am. I know he is happy, I can tell he really does cares for me."Vic said

"You think he loves you?"Edge ask

"Well he says he does, and I believe him. You might not care, but I do love him as well."Vic said and Edge rolled his eyes. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Probably because his name is Randy Orton, and he doesn't care for no one but himself. It maybe seem like he is in love with you. I actually think he is just using you."Edge said

"Using me for what? I don't have much money like him, only thing that I have going for myself. Is my store, and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be opening another one."Vic said "For the first time in a long time, I'm actually happy. Professionally and personally, and Randy is to thank for that."

"I thought John made you happy? I remember there were times, when I tried to get you away from him. You wouldn't allow any of it"Edge said

"Why should I? I don't understand where you are coming from with this Edge. One minute your happy that I'm with someone else besides John, just because you don't like Randy at the moment. Doesn't mean that I should leave him. So by you telling me that he is using is not going to make me leave him."Vic said "I thought you would at least be happy for me. If I didn't have Randy, I wouldn't be happy. I'm tired of being alone, and the fact that I got a man that loves and cares for me. Is good enough for me."

"Maybe it's because I know the truth about everything. Like the only reason why Randy is with you is because he knows about all the money you got."Edge said

"What are you talking about?"Vic ask although she knew the answer. "You don't know what your talking about."

"The money your grandmother left to you."Edge said

"How did you know about that?"Vic ask she thought she didn't tell anyone, not even John. Only because she thought that they were going to take advantage of her for it."Who told you about that."

"You told me, one night you had one to many drinks. You said she left it to you because she felt you were the only one that would use it right. Which is one of the reason why, your family doesn't like you."Edge said "I let slip to Randy, and he became more interested in you."

"That doesn't make any sense Edge, Randy has lots of money. Why would he be using me?"Vic ask

Kinda hard to believe that was the reason Randy was with her. It just didn't sound right.

"If he knew how much it was, he would be sticking around. Just so happens that he does know how much it is. He figured he would be set for life, he'll have everything he ever wanted."Edge said "He always said that he gets whatever he wanted, and looks like he was right about it. Now you might think I'm telling you this because I don't like Randy, not true though. I'm just looking out for my friend, and what kinda friend would I be if I didn't tell you."

"So your saying that Randy has been telling lies?"Vic ask "All of it, were lies."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't care. I was right about John, I told you he didn't know what he wanted. He was just holding on to you because, he didn't think no one else could make you happy. Except him, now I'm telling you the truth about Randy. It's your choice whether you believe me or not."Edge said "I'm just doing what a good friend should."

"If your being a good friend, why did you wait this long to tell me?"Vic ask "If you knew all this, you should've told me before I fell in love with him."

"Sorry, I was told to mind my business. He said he changed and like you I believed him. Until I heard him talking the other day, and I couldn't just sit back and let my friend get hurt."

"It's a little to late for that now."Vic said "I'm going to go talk to him. I'll call you later."

"Alright, good luck."Edge said "That was to easy."


	33. Chapter 33

"I understand that you are injured, but that doesn't mean that I am your personal maid."Vic said she agreed to allow Edge to stay over for a few weeks. It had only been a few days and already she was getting a little annoyed. "Anything else you need before I leave the kitchen?"

"I just need another drink. Oh and can you reheat my food? I was on the phone so it got cold."Edge said

"No problem. Just don't get use to this."Vic said, making her way into the kitchen she put his plate in the microwave, and got him a glass of orange juice. If she didn't consider him a friend she wouldn't be doing this. Seeing as how he doesn't have much of friends she was going to be there for him. "Here you go. Make sure you eat it this time. I'm going to be leaving for a bit, but I will be back."

"Where are you going? Or should I say who are you going with?"Edge ask

"Randy and I are meeting him for lunch. It's been a few days since I seen him. We are going to catch up."Vic said

"I don't get why he just doesn't come to see you here. It would be a lot easier that way."Edge told her even though he would prefer if she didn't go anywhere. He was liked the fact that she was there for him, when no one else was. Guess that's what happens when you treat people wrong. At least he still had Vic, whether she really wanted to be there for him or not.

"True, but I think you are not who Edge wants to see right now. He doesn't even know you're staying with me for awhile. He would be pretty upset if he knew, and that wouldn't be the only injury you had to worry about."Vic said "It's bad enough he already wants to kill you."

"All I was doing was telling the truth. I wasn't trying to cause any problems between you two. I could tell you were very happy with Randy I just was looking out for you. Maybe I could've handle it a different way I just was calling it like I seen it. I thought he was using you for your money."Edge said although he was wrong about it. Of course it made Randy more curious about Vic, it just wasn't about the money.

"Like I told you before he has lots of money, more than I do. He doesn't need me for anything like that."Vic said "Yes Randy has done some pretty bad things, more so now. With me he is different. I have yet to see him angry as he can be or yell at me. He loves me and wouldn't do that."

"Yeah well I hope so. You should get going before he thinks I got you held hostage."Edge said

Vic gave a nod at that grabbed her things and left. A lot had change in the last few months, one being was that Randy was now champion. Their relationship had hit a few rough spots, but was able to overcome them. Thankfully, they were still together. She still had her own house occasionally staying there on weekends, through the week she was at Randy's.

"Is he still acting like a baby?"Randy asks He really didn't believe that he needed help. Just the other night he was having fun with three women, while his leg was still wrapped up. He felt that Edge staying at her place was a bad move. Edge however was her friend, and Vic can't say no. Not even to her worst enemy she would still be there for them. Just the type of person she was, she always saw the good in people. Like him, everybody else had their opinions on him, sure he made mistakes who hasn't. Some of his choices may have not been smart, others he just didn't care. He wanted the championship and now he got it.

"He's hurt leave him alone."Vic said defending Edge. "He can't help that he's hurt. He is only here for the weekend and then he is going back home. We are not here to talk about Edge, how you been?"

"I've had better days, I miss you at home, you sure you are coming back?"Randy ask

"Yes I am coming back as soon as Edge goes back safe home. I miss being home as well, I will be there with you this Sunday. Cheering you on hoping you win, no offense to Hunter but I want you to win."Vic said

"You should be cheering for me anyway. Those other losers are not important to you as I am, I a little tired of it all."Randy said Before Vic had a chance to respond, he corrected himself. "Not tired of wrestling, it's my life. Just tired of the other things involved, you know what I mean. It's a lot and I'm ready for something different."

"Like what?"Vic ask "You got the perfect life as is, I wouldn't mind being in your position that's for sure."

"Trust me it is all good, but there are far more important things in life then a championship. Right now is just not the place to really talk about it. I want to wait when we have more time to communicate."Randy said "Like Sunday will be a good time to do it."

"Cool like I said we got all day Sunday and the rest of the week. So whatever is on your mind you will have time to talk." Vic said "For now though why don't we forget about everyone else, and focus on us."

"You got a point there we have been so worried about other things, even though they are just as important. Still forgetting the fact that we are a couple, and we need to spend time together. I know I am busy with being champion, it's keeping me from seeing you as much. Of course doing other things."Randy smirked "Not that's all I think about, you know I love you."

"I am so sure you do, I love you just as much. I agree with you about the other things."Vic said "One of the reasons why I missed you."

"It that all you women think about, you know I am a human being. I'm not just some sex object that you want to use whenever you feel like it."Randy joked "Even though I wouldn't complain one bit while you were doing it either. Anyway I am coming home with you tonight, before you say anything. I will tell you that I am not going to start fights. It's my house just as much as it is yours. Am I right?"

"My house is your house, are you excited about your match."Vic ask

"Not really it's pretty much the same thing. One month it's Triple H next it's Cena, then it's both. It's old and I am ready for a change. I want some completion that will be exciting. How many times can I really face them? I'm ready for a change of pace. As much as I respect Cody and Ted, I need space from them. I'm ready to be on my own, I don't need their help. Tired of people thinking I do, I was who I am before them."Randy said He loved his job but at times it got to be the same thing. "I love being champion, love kicking people's skulls in but I need a change. Make sense?"

"I understand where you are coming from, I love working with the company. However working on my own is a lot better, I didn't have this much drama. I don't have others making decisions for me, and I am at home more."Vic said "Which is why I am really considering leaving."

"Why?"Randy ask, they barely seen each other as is. If she left he wouldn't see her at all. Their relationship wasn't steady and it would be a real strain if she left. "I need you around more than you know."

"I am sure of that, but it's no fun for me. I hate getting up flying here and there, never being home. It gets to be a little much for me. I'm ready to just stay home, you will be able to see me. It won't be work related though. I can fly out to see you, trust me Randy I want this to work just as much as you do."Vic said "Right now I need to do this for me and focus on what I love, I can't do that there. So I am going to leave in about two weeks."

"Whatever is best for you I will support you no matter what. I still would like it if you were with me."Randy said Although he understood where she was coming from, life on the road as a wrestler was hard. She wasn't even a wrestler and she still had to deal with a lot, probably more. Dealing with peoples opinion on how things were designs, having to do over a lot. Resizing a lot of things because of people losing and gaining would be a lot to deal with. "As long as we continue to make the effort like now, our relationship will be fine.

"It's good that you have that much confidence in us, now let's get out of here."Vic said "I am bringing the rest to Edge, since he seems to be paralyzed."

"Can I push him down the stairs please?"Randy ask laughing at the look Vic was sending him, "Joking babe, I meant to say push him in front of a car."

"Don't beat the man when he's already in a funk. Only man you will be beating up is Cena."Vic said making her way to her car, "I will see you back at the house, and please keep the drama to a minimum. Or none at would be nice."

"Got it, I won't be going back home right away. I got some things to do, and I don't want to wait any longer."Randy said "So I will be back home by at least an hour or two."

"Oh well that's fine I will see you then."Vic said lightly kissing him sending him on his way. She was however curious as to what the Legend Killer was up to. It wasn't like Randy to have other plans, unless he was up to something. Since she wasn't someone after his title, she was at all worried. Lately she didn't have much to worry about, things were good. No complaints on her part and for the first time in a long time, she was happy.

"Oh good you brought back food, you were gone for awhile. I thought I was going to starve to death."Edge joked taking the doggy bag from Vic, "How was your lunch with your hubby?"

"Everything was good, he had an errand to run. He will be over later though, so try to be on your best behavior."Vic said

"I won't be able to do anything I'm a one legged man here. It's Randy who you need to watch out for, for some reason he's dislikes me."Edge said "The nerve of that guy, after all I did for him. I will allow to put the past behind us. I will be the bigger man in this one. Then again I am always the bigger man, if you know what I mean."

"You are disgusting you know that? I don't want to know who the bigger man, or whatever. Just know if you start something, Randy won't be the only one pushing you down the stairs."Vic said heading up stairs, leaving Edge to ponder if she was serious or not.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will be appearing in this story.

A/N: I wanted to pick up this story at the Royal Rumble

"What are you doing here?" Ted ask Vic was the last person he was expecting to see in the men's locker room. "You need anything?"

"No I am waiting for Randy. I figured after the week he had, I could help him out a little." Vic said

"Randy is a grown man, he doesn't need a woman to take care of him. Need I remind you he is a grown man." Ted said

"Well I am not just a random woman, I'm his girlfriend. So if I want to check on him, I will. Last time I check this was his locker room, not yours." Vic said "So you're the one who should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, I guess you haven't heard what happen." Ted smirked as Vic sent him a confusing look. "Cleary you don't have a clue, maybe I should feel you in."

"Hey guys what's up?" Cody ask interrupting "How you doing Vic?"

"I'm good Cody, thanks for asking. Ted here was about to tell me something about the other night." Vic said

"The other night? Oh yeah that. I really don't think she needs to know about that, and if Randy knew bout you telling her, he would kill you." Cody said being on Randy bad side was not a good thing. Especially when it came to someone he cared about.

"I am not worried about Randy. I was just reminding her of her place. She is not wanted here anymore." Ted said "No longer needed, so allow me to show you to the door sweetie."

Vic watched as Ted made his way towards her, grabbing her arm he lead her to the door. Opened it and try to usher her out.

"Ted seriously back off, she's cool. I don't think you should be talking to her like that." Cody said "Randy would have your head, if he knew your were treating her this way."

"It's okay Cody, I will go. I don't want any drama, just tell Randy I was here." Vic said leaving

She didn't know where his attitude came from. When she meant him before he was nothing like that. Randy being there maybe had something to do with it. Either way she didn't deserve to be treated that way. So she was going to chill out on her own, until she ran into Randy. The nerve of some people, especially Ted. She knew that he always envied Randy in a lot of ways. She could tell he wanted to be like him. Wishing he was champion, wanting to model his career like Randy's. Sad thing for Ted he would never be Randy or even close to it.

"I see your still here." Ted said bringing her out of her thoughts "You know you are making this harder then it has to be."

"I left that should've been good enough. You may think your scaring me, but it's going to take a lot to break me down. I been through things why worst than what your trying to do. I am actually bored with talking to you." Vic said " Go grow up Ted."

"No, I was actually thinking about keeping you company." Ted said "How about I show you were Randy is. It will be my way of saying sorry."

"I seriously think you need medication, but I do want to see him. So let's go." Vic said allowing him to lead the way.

They say women have different emotions, men have them just as well. Just as much. One minute is was yelling at her, next minute he was trying to be nice. Totally confusing but she didn't question it, just decided to go along with it.

"I'm going to check to see if he is in here." Ted said disappearing into a locker room, a few seconds later he stuck his head back out. Giving Vic the okay to enter. "Here you go."

"Where's Randy?" Vic questioned "I don't see him anywhere."

"I don't know." Ted shrugged "I lied, I just wanted to get you alone."

"Look whatever you have planned forget it. It's not going to happen, not now or ever." Vic said heading towards the door, only to have Ted to block her way. "Can you move please?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. There is something I been trying to tell you for awhile. I got a crush on you that's why I been giving you a hard time." Ted said "I don't want to see you catering to him. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. I want you Vic."

"Not that I'm not flatter because I am. You know how much I love Randy. It would never happen." Vic said "So whatever you had planned you can forget it. We can always be friends though."

"Friends? I don't think so I want to be more ."Ted said still not moving when she tried to get past him.

"What do you want from me?" Vic ask

No sooner did she ask that, he wrapped his arms around her. Leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. "Something like that." Ted smirked "Since you didn't stop me I'm assuming that you want it just as much as I do."

"I was just lost in the moment for a minute. Until I realize just who I was kissing and what we were doing. This is so wrong Ted, we shouldn't be doing this here."

"We can go back to the hotel." Ted suggested receiving a weird look by his Vic "What?"

"No we shouldn't be do this at all, I am not this type of person. I don't do these things, I love Randy and I am not going to hurt him. I can't let one kiss ruin something good with him." Vic said

"If you love Randy as much as you say you do, why did you let me kiss you then?" Ted ask

"I don't know. I got caught up in the moment, I guess." Vic said trying to go around him "Look I got to go. I need to explain this to Randy."

"Why do you need to tell Randy? He doesn't have to know about this. It can be our secret, I promise I wont let anyone know." Ted said grabbing her hand "It could work."

"Do you hear you hear yourself?" Vic ask " I got caught up in the moment, I didn't know what I was doing. I don't know what type of woman you think I am, but I am not going to carry out an affair. It was a kiss, it didn't mean anything."

"So that's it? Were suppose to walk away and act like nothing happen?" Ted questioned, Vic just nodded her head yes "I can't do that, I can't ignore how I feel."

"I'm sorry Ted but that's how its going have to be. You have to understand I love Randy, hopefully one day he would be my husband. The father of my future kids, he is a good man. Forget what you see in the ring deep, down he is a nice guy and I love him." Vic said

While Ted stood their taking in her words, she took the opportunity to leave the room. Once he realize she was gone, he went after her. Catching up with her quickly grabbing her arm and pulling her to the nearest corner.

"Vic can you please just hear me out. I really want to talk to you, I need you in more ways then one." Ted said

"I understand your feelings, but you have to respect my relationship. Please it took me awhile to get him, I don't want to lose him." Vic said lowering her voice, when she saw a few people coming their way. "You should just let it go, for your sake anyway."

"So this is not going to happen then?" Ted ask Vic once again shaking her head no "Ok fine, this never happened. I will move on and forget it."

"Thanks that's all I ask. I will see you around Ted." Vic said walking away

She knew that it was going to be fireworks once Randy found out, but there was also some other things he needed to know as well. This kiss was only adding insult to injury.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will appearing in this story.

Everyone was down in catering trying to get some food before the show. It's had been a week since the whole thing went down between Ted and Vic. One kiss sure did make things very complicated for the both of them.

"I have a match with Randy tonight." Ted whispered "You wouldn't have anything to do with that?"

"No, I haven't even told Randy." Vic said which caused Ted to smirk "Don't get happy, he was in a bad mood last week. So for that I didn't tell him, I will though."

"There is no point in telling really, I wasn't planning on bother you anymore. You ask me not to and I am going to respect your wishes." Ted said following Vic over to her table "It's not going to stop me from thinking about you. I'm not going to stop wanting you either. Vic I meant what I said last week. I still do need you."

"I don't know what to say to that honestly Ted." Vic said thinking about all he said to her. She really didn't get how he could have feelings for her. They only meant a couple of times. It was barely two words exchanged and that was that. It all seem like a game, a game she was not intending to fall for. "I am trying to tell you how I feel, without hurting your feelings with what I say. We have to forget it happened. I don't think now is the time to talk about it."

Ted nodded his head in agreement when he noticed several superstars beginning to come in the catering area. His mood changing a bit when he saw who was entering beside Cody, Randy.

"Randy is here so I will see you around later, maybe once everybody disappears." Ted said watching her get up from the table, tossing her food away and walking towards Randy.

A small part of him wanting to go after her but remember her wishes. The fact that Randy was also in the room didn't help matters also. He wasn't sure were his feelings came from but they were there. It was something real and deep. He wasn't going to allow his self to fall even deeper, it was something about her that made him smile. Of course he hadn't known her for a long time, he wanted more. Technically he did get more. A kiss, it was nothing like he expected to be. For him it was perfect and beyond great. He just wished it had last longer, and wish he could have more.

"Hey Ted." Cody said bringing Ted out of his thoughts. "Heard about your match?"

"Yes and I was wondering who made it and why." Ted said

"I gave the idea to the guest host. Before you start asking why, you should know that somebody is always watching. Last week your little incident with Vic, I and a few others heard you. You may have been out of sight but we heard everything." Cody said truth is, he did hear but no one else had. He just wanted to scare Ted a little, he cross the line last week. "I would watch your back, Randy is going to be really upset."

"I'm not scared of Randy, Cody. I'm not like you, I don't have my head up Randy's behind. He wants to fight tell him I will see him in the ring." Ted said walking away.

He could already feel his blood boiling, she he decided to leave. He just hoped that when Randy did find out, Vic wouldn't be in trouble. He wanted to let her know before something bad happen. It was going to be hard, considering Randy had her by his side. Then again maybe it was a good thing. He would finally have the chance to say how he really feels. Whether Randy or anyone else liked it or not.

"So what's new babe? How things going with you?" Randy ask "You seem a little off today, something wrong?"

"Yeah I am fine. Just a lot on my mind." Vic said not going into detail "Can we go somewhere and talk."

"We can go back to the locker room and talk." Randy suggested "Will that be ok."

"That would be nice I have a lot to say to you." Vic said

It sounded serious, whatever it was that she wanted to talk to me about. The last thing he wanted was for her to seem like he wasn't there for her. He knew that he was busy and a lot was going on in both their lives, he just hope it wasn't to the point of them breaking up.

"So what's up?" Randy ask sitting down on the chair, pulling Vic on his lap "What's been going on?"

" I wanted to talk to you about last week. Something happen that shouldn't have, I was at the arena before you saw me at the hotel. I wanted to see if you needed anything since your match was crazy. Ted and Cody were there, Cody was nice but Ted at first was rude. He was telling me to get out, and you didn't need me." Vic said "He was hinting that something happen when you all went out, he never did say so I left."

"I'm going to kill him, he had no right to talk to you like that. I don't care what his excuse is, he is dead." Randy said ready to get up and go find him, only to have Vic stop him. "What?"

"After what I say you probably going to hate me as well." Vic said while Randy gave her a confused look, before he said anything she quickly continued. "Anyway he followed me out and said he would take me to you, we went to a locker room. I assume you to be in, however you weren't. I could feel something wasn't right. I tried to leave but he stopped me, and then he kissed me."

"He did what?" Randy ask not sure he heard her right. "Repeat that."

"Ted kissed me and I kissed him back. It only lasted for five seconds, once I realized what I was doing I stopped." Vic said Randy's arms that were once tightly around her, slowly began to lose their grip. Until they were no longer there, she could feel his muscles tense. She was to afraid to look him in the eyes, scared of what she might see. "I realized I loved you and I told him it was wrong."

"So it took another man to kiss you for you to realized you loved me, and wanted to be with me?" Randy asked "That's funny because all along, I thought you already loved me. At least that what you were saying to me. Was it all a lie?"

"No Randy I do love you, you know that." Vic said

"Do you really? You seem like you just came to that realization." Randy said

"It came out wrong I was in shock, and caught off guard so I-"

"You know, I need some time. Maybe to realize if I really do love you, and if whether or not I still want to make you my wife." Randy said getting up from where he was sitting, not bothering for Vic to stand. Which caused her to stumble a bit when he stood. "You want to know what I did the other night? I was out with the guys, a few females approached me. Guess what? I turned them all down, because the first thing that came to my mind was you."

"I thought about you Randy." Vic said

"Yeah as an after thought, you know how that makes me feel. I got to go, I will be back after I am reminded of my love for you." Randy said and then he was gone


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will be appearing in this story

Randy had yet to talk to Vic, it had been three weeks. Maybe what she did was a mistake, but that didn't stop him from being hurt. She didn't seem like she was bother by their so called break up. She was sitting at the table in the catering area, sketching out more designs in her book. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know where to start. Only thing that was going through his mind was, why? Why would she do something like that if she loved him. Ted claim to be his 'friend' and to look out for him. He sure did have a way of showing it.

"Why don't you go talk to her? You know you want to." Cody said

"It's not that easy. She lost my trust, so I don't know what to say to her. Especially after everything, I don't know what to say to her without questioning, if it's true or not." Randy said

"The times that I meant her she seemed to be pretty cool." Cody said not really having a problem with her "She seem like she is sincere with everything she says."

"There is the key word. She seemed like she was." Randy said "She had us all fooled I guess. Besides that Cody, she doesn't seem to be interested in anything anyway. She is over there having fun with Taker and Cena."

He watched as she reached over and grabbed a hot wing off John's plate, and John playfully swatting her hand away. Since when did she start hanging with Cena again? They had one fight and she already was running back to him.

"The person you should really be mad at is Ted, he betrayed you." Cody said "As well as your friendship. He was never your friend in my opinion, he should've been gone from Legacy."

"I have been giving thoughts on that, trust me after I have a few words with him he will wish he never did what he did. My main focus is on the championship and regaining it. One way or another I will be champion, I will talk to Vic later." Randy said

"Good, I'm going to go see if I can find Maria." Cody said getting up from the table "I know I am not letting that slip away."

"Determination is always good. Good luck." Randy said turning his attention back to Vic watching as she was now seemed to be so engaged in her conversation with Taker.

"You know your boy is over there burning a hole through you." Taker said "It's creepy, and things don't usually creep me out, but the way he's looking is creepy."

"Yes I can feel him staring at me, he has been since I walked in here." Vic said "I'm giving him his space though. It's what he wanted, he can't blame me for being honest. I could've lied and said nothing. I said the truth and he should just live with it, if I didn't love him, I wouldn't have told him."

"Oh please, I say you ditch him and get back with me." John said

"For once I agree with this guy over here." Taker said

"I will keep that in mind John, but for now I'm happy. I may be alone but I am happy." Vic said "He's still staring huh?"

"Yes I say we give him a show." Taker suggested both of them now seeming interested "I can't do it because your like my little sister. However John can."

"I'm way ahead of you. Follow my lead Vic." John said leaning over brushing Vic's hair away from her ear. Leaning in very close and pretended to whisper something in her ear, when he really let out a long disgusting burp.

"John." Vic squealed "Your so nasty."

"I had to let it out. I couldn't hold it in any longer." John laughed "What's he doing?"

"Well I think it seems to be working because he's looking really upset, I say we continue." Taker said

"As much as I would love to sit and entertain you guys, I have to finish my work. I got an early flight to catch." Vic said grabbing her things "I will see you guys around."

"Alright baby girl, I will check on you later. Try not to stress as much, it will work itself out." Taker said hugging her "Make sure you call me."

"Will do." Vic said turning to John "Stay out of trouble."

"Can't promise you that, but I will say you deserve better. I'm not just saying that because I hate the guy, I really think so. Anytime you need me for anything, and I do mean anything. Give me a call." John joke which made Vic laugh

"You always know how to make me smile, even when I really don't want to." Vic said

"Hey, it's my job. I will see you around." John said hugging her "At least I hope to, I miss this you know?"

"Yeah me to." Vic said "Bye guys."

"We got company headed our way." Taker said as he watch Randy making his way towards them. "How can we help you?"

"I wanted to talk to Cena actually. What the hell was that?" ask Randy

"What was what? Oh you mean with Vic? Man that was just our normal activity." John said not really paying attention. He really didn't care if they were together or not, he wanted them to be apart. "Don't get yourself all worked up."

"You two back together or something?" Randy ask and John only smirked liking the reaction he was getting out of Randy "We have one fight and already she is running to you, I won't have that."

"Just deal with it Randy, give the girl some space. After all it is what you wanted." Taker said

"Whatever." was all Randy said

He decided he wasn't getting no information out of them, so he wanted to talk to her. So he made his way down the hall were he figured she would be. It didn't take long for him to find her. She was in the middle of talking with Triple H, after a few minutes she left. He followed her further down the hall until she arrived at Vince's office. He didn't go in, but he stood outside. Minutes went by as he wonder what they possibly could be talking about. When he was about to just give up and leave, the door opened and she stepped out.

"What was that all about?" Randy ask

"None of your business, I'm busy right now Randy. I don't have time to listen to you, tell me how wrong I am. I get it already." Vic said walking around Randy heading back to her station. Once there she gathered up her things, heading down the hall. Noticing Randy was still following her. "What is it Randy?"

"Can we talk? I just got something I have to say. Before you say anything, just hear me out." Randy said "Please."

"Find let's go to your locker room." Vic said following him down the hall until the reach his locker room. She wanted until the door was close before she spoke. "So what is it?"

"First of all I want to say, that I missed you." Randy said "Can I get a hug or something?" Before she had a chance to respond, he already engulfed her into a big hug. "I really did miss you."

"I missed you as well, you said you wanted to talk though. What about?" Vic ask

"This whole situation has been crazy, yes I was upset. Who wouldn't be? I love you though." Randy said wrapping his arm tighter around her "I don't want something like a little kiss ruin a great thing between us. I'm not saying what you did was right, you and Ted were both wrong. I just want you to know I forgive you."

"I'm well aware of that. I don't know what I was thinking or if I was at all, I can't apologize enough. I have no feelings for Ted at all, it was something that just happen." Vic said "You just have to realize that I am truly sorry."

"I know I haven't been there for you as of late, I would hope that I am still as important enough that you wouldn't go kiss other men." Randy said he didn't mean to keep bringing it up, but he couldn't get it out of his mind.

"Did you ask me to come here to remind me of what I did? If that's the case I can just leave." Vic said removing his arms from around her "So should I leave?"

"I love you and the thought of you with another man, it kills me. Even if it was a kiss, I want us to work Vic. I said I miss you, I just want us to go back to normal." Randy said "It's been almost four years, and I was hoping I will have more years to come."

"I want that as well Randy, I'm pretty sure no one expected us to last this long. I love to prove people wrong, and I want a future with you. Hopefully some babies as well." Vic said

"Babies? You think your ready for that?" Randy ask they never talked about kids until now, kids were far from him mind. "That's something you have to be ready for."

"I actually think we have to find out if were ready or not." Vic said smiling maybe now wasn't the right place to tell him but she had to. "The reason why I am going home early, is to find out. If were going to be having a baby or not."

"Wow babe that's wonderful news." Randy said once again pulling her into a hug. After awhile his mind started racing and he had a few questions. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"No that's why I am going." Vic said still smiling but her smile was starting to fade when she saw Randy's smile disappear. "What's wrong."

"Just weird is all." Randy said removing his arms from around her "It's just that we been apart for three weeks. Before that we weren't doing anything, only because we were so busy."

"So what's your point?" Vic ask "I just said I'm not sure if I really am, which is why I am going to the doctors. The way your talking make me think you don't believe me, or-"

"Or what? That I am questioning whether or not I am the father?" Randy ask "I just think it's strange that you might be pregnant. When we haven't done anything in awhile, clearly I would be concern. Just three weeks ago you were making out with Ted, earlier you were all over Cena." Randy said

"I didn't do anything but kiss Ted and John was just joking, for you to question anything hurts." Vic said "Only thing I understand is that you think of me as being a-"

"Don't say that." Randy said "That never came out my mouth."

"You didn't have to, Ted was a mistake. John is just a friend." Vic said "Yes John and I have a past, but it was over when I meant you."

"What about Edge, he is still coming around the house. He still staying the night." Randy pointed out "You sure you two haven't done anything?"

"I seriously can't believe that your saying that stuff. Edge for your information want home, last month. I know things have been different, but I wouldn't dare do anything to hurt you." Vic said

"You kiss Ted." Randy reminded

"Yes I did, and I don't know how many times I have to apologize. I'm not going to try to justify my actions, there nothing okay with me kissing another man." Vic said sitting down on the bench in the room, she could feel her blood boiling and didn't want to get worked up. "The whole thing with Kelly, I never threw it back in your face. Even after I had to find out through someone else. Do you know how that made me feel, but did I ever question you? Even after you had your tongue shoved down her throat, I still let it slide. I love you Randy, and for you not to believe me. Thinking I slept with Ted, John and Edge. What type of girl do you think I am? Now you don't believe that this baby is yours if I am pregnant. You have said and done some low things, but this is the lowest."

"Vic, I'm sorry." Randy said "You don't have to cry."

"I really believed you wanted this to work, but your only worried about yourself. If I am pregnant, which now I am hoping I'm not. I wouldn't want you as the father." Vic said "I need a man Randy and clearly you still got a lot of growing up to do. I'm tired of trying to convince you what is right. I'm leaving now and don't bother coming home, go to Missouri for all I care. I'm sure Kelly still has you on speed dial, give her a call. I'm pretty sure she will fall for your crap. I'm done Randy I can't do this anymore."

Before he had a chance to gather his thoughts and think about what all she said, she was gone. He didn't know whether she was coming back or not. From the looks of it, it was really over.

A/N: Lots more chapters in the next coming days


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will be appearing in this story.

"If you said all that, why do you think she would want to talk to you?" Edge ask "Oh yeah next time you throw out names. Make sure you have your facts straight, I was here for Vic when you were hanging out with Kelly. Vic may not know anything about the night after Summerslam, but I was in town. I saw you hanging out with her, as well as three other chicks. I really did believe you when you said you were over Kelly, She was suppose to be one night thing."

"Like your are any better, you sitting over there judging me. Your past is not that clean either, so don't act like your somehow better then me." Randy said "Kelly was one night, she follows me around. Begging me to be with her, truth is I didn't even sleep with her. When I said it was a kiss that's all it was, I don't know why I did it but I did. As far as those three girls, if you stayed later that night. You would've seen me turned them all down, I don't want to screw up with Vic again."

"To late for that." Edge said taking a seat in a chair. "I don't know where she is, she said she had errands to run. She wanted me to stay here for a phone call from her doctor."

"I will wait here then." Randy told him sitting on the couch, grabbing a magazine off the coffee table. Not really paying much attention to what was inside, his mind only going to Vic. "How is she?"

"She not herself man, she is upset." Edge said

"If she hadn't let Ted kiss her, we wouldn't be in this situation." Randy mumbled

"Oh cry me a river, she is pregnant with your child." Edge slipped up "You didn't hear that from me."

"So she is pregnant. How come she didn't tell me?" Randy ask

"Why would she or how could she? You already questioned whether or not you're the father. I wouldn't know what to say to you as well." Edge said

"I feel confused. I want to be happy but at the same time, I can't" Randy said he didn't know why he felt that way but it was how he felt. "For all I know that kid could be your's. Until I get a test done, I'm not going to know the truth. How she feel about it?"

"I think if you shared the same excitement as her, she would be happy. Your already denying the baby, but she always wanted kids. I just don't think she would be questioned about who the father was, or did she think that. She is not that type of girl Randy." Edge said "The whole time she was with John, I tried to get with her. She never gave me a chance, not because she wasn't attracted to me. I mean come on what girl wouldn't be? It was that she couldn't dream of hurting the man she loved."

"Well she hurt me and didn't think about it until afterwards." Randy pointed out "So I don't believe that."

"Was you thinking about her when you were seeing Kelly? If anyone should have questions about anything is Vic. She thinks that she messed up something good." Edge said getting up and turning on the television, popping a movie in to the DVD player. "I just can't wait for all this to be over."

"What the hell are you watching this for?" Randy ask when he saw Ted's mug appearing on the screen "I do not want to watch this."

"Well then go upstairs, you know you watched it already." Edge said "It probably is better then Cena's."

"Whatever, I'm going upstairs. I will be waiting for Vic, let her know I'm here."

One way or another Randy had to fix things. He didn't know how but they needed to fix their relationship. The first way of doing that was to be honest, and let Vic know everything. As far as the baby is concern he would deal with that on another day. Right after he got his emotions together.

"He's here huh?" Vic ask and Edge nodded pointed up to indicate he was upstairs "Guess I should go and see what he wants. I got you some food, and if you don't mind getting the groceries out of the car."

"Sure no problem, good luck." Edge said pausing the movie and headed outside

Vic went into the kitchen to get something to drink, deciding to fix a sandwich as well. Her mind was racing, she didn't know how she was going to explain to Randy that she was having a baby. His baby, whether he wanted to believe it or not. With all the other stress going on, she really didn't need his attitude. If being with Randy made things this stressful, maybe she shouldn't be with him.

"Still trying to decide whether to go up there?" Edge question bringing her out of her thoughts "You don't have to deal with this, if you don't want him here I can tell him."

"No it's okay, I will talk to him. Just trying to find the right way to tell him I'm pregnant, hard to explain."

"Oh yeah, about that. See I already sort of told him." Edge said shielding his face, not sure if she was going to smack him or not. "It slipped."

"It's all good Edge I'm not going to hit you." Vic said "You took the edge off a bit."

"Why do you think it's my name, it's what I do." Edge smirked

"Yeah whatever, I will be back down in a little bit." Vic said making her way upstairs she finally gather her thoughts together. She found Randy laying on their bed, even though he had his eyes close she knew he wasn't sleep. "Randy, you wanted to talk. So let's get this over with. As Edge already explained I am pregnant." Her hand touching her stomach "Ten weeks to be exact, if you had any doubts it's yours. We can do the test if you still having questions. Although I am certain he or she is yours."

"Honestly Vic, I'm not sure how to respond." Randy said still laying on his spot the bed. Even though his eyes were now open, he didn't look at her yet. "I'm don't know what to say."

"Forget about everything and just be concern for the baby." Vic said

"You to." Randy added

"You don't have to worry about me, I will be alright. My doctor called my cell, told me he wants me to take it easy. I have a cyst on my right ovary." Vic said

"Is that a bad thing?" Randy ask now seeming interested, he sitting up on the bed. "What does it mean for the baby?"

"Well I have two actually, the one on my left is harmless. However the one on my right side is growing. It's fighting the baby for space, which is not fun for me. It's a lot of pain." Vic said

"So what if, which I hope it doesn't but what if it gets bigger?" Randy ask

"Well usually they go away in a few weeks. He said we could do surgery to remove it, right now though it would be to soon. If it continues to get bigger it could make me lose the baby." Vic sighed "I'm staying positive though and hoping for the best. The baby is not strong enough for all the stress. The more I am stress the more it stresses as well, as does the cyst."

"How are you feeling now?" Randy ask

"I'm okay, a little tired. I'm good though, I just don't want to go through this alone Randy. We can deal with our issues later. I need you now more than you know, I need to know are you going to be here for your child?" Vic ask

"Not just the baby. I'm going to be here for the both of you." Randy said


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

"What are you doing?" Edge ask walking into Vic's kitchen, Randy was the last person he would expect see doing the dishes "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm doing the dishes, the doctor told Vic to take it easy. So I am helping her out, don't even think about putting that cup in there. Go wash it out." Randy said

"I guess you haven't told her yet, otherwise you wouldn't be here. You must've chickened out." Edge said

"For your information, I felt right now is not the time to tell her. She is already stress enough and it's not good for her or the baby." Randy said

"Yeah I guess your right about that." Edge agreed "So where is she?"

"She's upstairs laying down, she said she was feeling tired." Randy said finally finishing up the dishes "Don't go bothering her either, you want something to eat fix it yourself."

"I checked upstairs, she is not up there." Edge said

"What you mean she's not up there, I just checked on her ten minutes ago." Randy said

That was strange, he just talked to her and she told him she was going to sleep. So for her to leave without saying, was weird.

"I'm going to call her cell." Randy said grabbing his cell and dialing Vic's number. "Voicemail."

"Call her store, maybe she stopped by there." Edge said

"Yeah maybe." Randy said after a few seconds of ringing Joe answered. "Have you seen Vic?" He said no, but would let him know if he did see her. "I know she is fine."

"Yeah I'm sure she is." Edge said grabbing an apple out of the refrigerator "Maybe she is out with Ted. It was a joke, you can't take a joke man. I'm out of here be back for dinner."

"Don't you have a home?" Randy asked annoyed, now that things were okay with Vic, he didn't see the point for Edge to be around "Go eat at your house."

"What's the fun in that?" Edge ask "I will see you later."

**Vic's Shop**

"I here like I was suppose to be, so what do you want?" Vic ask once Joe had left for the day "Make it quick."

"I wanted to talk to you about something important. It's about Randy." Ted said

"Ted, I know you don't like Randy. Not many people do, but for my sake could you at least pretend for awhile. Vic said

"I'm trying to for you, I don't know how much longer I can. I'm ready to go on my own, without Cody and Randy." Ted said "Manly Randy, however that's not why I came here. I wanted to tell you about Randy and Kelly."

"I already know about the little thing they had over the summer, it was just a kiss." Vic said "That's all nothing else."

"I see he hasn't told you everything. It's been like every night your not around. The reason why he always goes on errands, is to see her. He is even thinking about marrying her." Ted said "I heard that with my own ears."

"Whatever the case is, I don't care. I am focusing on myself and my baby." Vic said heading towards the door. "So you are wasting your time, I don't care what he has done."

"So you really are pregnant?" Ted ask

"Yes I am, so whatever Randy has done is old new to me. I'm ready to start fresh and just focus on the more important things." Vic told him "So if you don't mind you can get out of here, any hope you had of us getting together is over. Whether you or anyone else likes it or not, Randy is the father. We plan on raising this baby together."

"Are you sure of that?" Ted ask "How do you know he is the father?"

"I am sure, I think I would remember sleeping with someone else." Vic said she was getting annoyed with his attempts to break them apart. Randy was a good guy sure he made mistakes but who hasn't. She had her faults as well, she was no near perfect. However when it came to her child and who the father was, she was sure it was Randy. "No doubt it is his."

"I remember our little night we had the day you left town, I remember it very well. We had a really good night." Ted smirked at the now confused look on Vic's face " Seems like you don't remember, just know this we were together that night. I'm really surprise you don't remember, after all it lasted all night long. So if I were you, I would really be thinking about just who is your baby's father." Ted said

With that said he turned on his heels and walked out of her store. Leaving her speechless and confused.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will be appearing in this story.

"What's so important?" Edge ask he had rushed over to her house, once he heard the voicemail she left him. She sounded upset and in need of a friend. From the looks of things she was crying. "Are you okay."

"Ted came by here the other night, he told me that he could be the father of the baby. I know I'm just as confused as you." Vic said seeing the confusing on Edge's face. "I didn't drank anything, so I would think I could remember. I don't though, I did see him later on at the hotel. We talk a little more about what happen, but nothing else."

"He's lying." Edge said "I can take him out for you."

"No Edge, don't go taking anyone out. I'm going to talk to Randy and let him know everything, he will probably be upset. Or hate me even more and leave." Vic said "I am prepared for that. I've been alone most my life, it's almost natural for me."

"It shouldn't be though." Edge told her getting up from his spot on the couch, going over and sitting next to Vic "Besides I'm always here."

"Not anymore, your busy now that you can wrestle again." Vic said "Besides my problems are not yours to deal with. I just wanted someone to talk to, not sure how I am going to tell Randy."

"Well you know your going to have to do it. Just explain everything Ted told you." Edge said "I'm sure he will be upset, I know I would be."

"Funny thing though Edge, I really don't care if he believes me. I'm tired of trying to please people all the time. That's what I've done my whole life is pleasing others besides myself, it's old." Vic said "All I want is for someone to listen and be there for me. Just once is all I ask. Right now I'm just concerned about the baby."

"I'm here to listen whenever you want to talk, all you have to do is say it." Edge said "I'm just one phone call away as well."

"Thanks Edge, I'm going to lay down here for a minute." Vic said kicking off her shoes, swinging her legs on the couch. "My feet hurt."

"Now I'm your foot rest?" Edge ask smirking when her feet came to rest on his lap, "Your lucky I don't mind, or that your little feet don't smell."

"Shut up. Just wake me up in about a hour, I have to do some things at the office. "Vic said Edge giving her a nod "Thanks."

Edge watch as she slowly drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but feel bad for her. Although in the beginning he just wanted to use her, to get to Cena. Once he realized that she was a pretty cool chick that you didn't want to mess with, they became friends. Now years later he looked at her as one of his best friends. This was suppose to be the most important time of her life, and she is going through hell. He just hoped that everything would be okay.

Watching her sleep made him think about how tired he was. He loved being back in the ring doing what he loved the most. He just forgot how much of a job it is, and how busy it could get. He rested his head on the back of the couch, and slowly let sleep take over. Just as he was getting comfortable the front door opened, causing him to wake up.

"Sorry about that man." Randy said sitting down his bags, looking over at Vic on the couch. "How's she doing?"

"She's tired. Under a lot of stress, but she seems okay for now." Edge said

Both of them watching as she turned to her side, curled in a ball and rested her hand protectively on her belly.

"She is in love with the baby already." Edge said

"So am I honestly." Randy said he was getting use to the idea of being a future Dad. His life was almost perfect. He still had some other things to deal with first. "Found out some information today. I overheard Ted and Cody talking, they're ready to go on their own. I heard them thinking of way to take me out."

"Well now that you know, you got to get to them first." Edge said

"That's what I'm going to do. Ted however is making this more personal, bringing Vic into this is one thing. Now they want to start messing with my child." Randy said "That I can not allow, they want to play then it's on."

"If you need any help, I will help you out." Edge said "I may not like your, but for Vic I will help you out."

"I just can't believe how ungrateful they are being, after everything I have done for them." Randy said

"I can't really blame them for wanting to be on their own, but the way they are going about it is wrong." Edge said "All they had to do is say I want out, but they want to make it personal. It's time for you to handle your business, show those kids why you are a six time champion."

"Yeah your right." Randy said "What are you doing here? Thought you had a date."

"I do, Vic wanted to talked to me about something." Edge ask "Before you ask, I will let her tell you. She wanted me to wake her up in a hour, so she could go to her store."

"I been here for a hour already, maybe you should wake her up." Randy suggested Edge shaking his head no "Why not?"

"She looks like she sleeping good. Besides you remember what she did last week, I don't want to be tasting her foot again." Edge said "You want her up, do it yourself."

"No need to I'm up." Vic said stretching purposely lifting her feet in Edge's face "You know you love my feet Edge."

"Not when they are shoved in my mouth. I'm glad your up, I have to go." Edge said

"Where you going?" Vic ask pulling herself in a sitting position "You said we would all eat dinner tonight, and you promise to watch the movie."

"He has a date." Randy said teasing "With a girl, that he really likes a lot."

"Oh interesting. Well you should go and get ready for that, I will talk to you later." Vic said

"Okay I will do that. Talk to you guys later." Edge said heading out the door "If all fails though I'm sleeping here tonight."

"Does he even own a home?" Randy ask

"This is his home, everyone is welcome here." Vic said thinking a bit "Well not everybody."

"I got something to tell you." Randy said joining her on the couch "It's really important."

"Well I actually have something to tell you to." Vic said

"It the baby okay?" Randy ask concerned

"Yes the baby is fine, I wanted to talked to you about Ted. The other night he was in town and he came by the shop. " Vic said "Talking about how he is the father of the baby."

"What? Why would he even say something like that?" Randy ask "Did you lie about sleeping with him."

"No I was telling the truth, I did see him after I left the arena. I didn't even have any drinks but water at the hotel bar. Next thing I know I'm waking up in your hotel room, I still had my clothes on. So I know I didn't sleep with him." Vic said "I just think that he is trying to get in my head."

"Or in mine, I'm the one that took you back to the room. You past out on the table down stairs. So I carried you up, maybe I should've of told you. So that's how you got back into your room. Anyway, I heard Ted and Cody talking about taking me out. Ted was already talking about going after you, they don't know I heard them. I want you to stay away from the arena, until this whole thing is over." Randy said "I already got a lot on my plate, and I don't want you or the baby in any danger."

"Trust me I won't, I need a break from you crazy people. Besides I have a lot of work to do." Vic said glancing at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was already after three in the afternoon. "I got to go."

"Where are you going?" Randy ask

"I have to go to my store." Vic said noticing the disappointed look on Randy face, she decided to change her mind "Then again, I will always have my store. You want to go get something to eat? Then later we can come back here for the movie."

"I like how that sounds." Randy said "What are you in the mood for?"

"Just about everything." Vic laughed


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars or Divas that will appear in this story.

"I called everybody over here because I wanted to do something special for Vic's birthday." Randy said

"You know Vic hates surprises right?" She doesn't even like to celebrate her birthday." Edge said

"I'm well aware of that. I wasn't going to throw her a party exactly. I was going to bring all of you up here. Just for the weekend at my family's guest house." Randy said "She hasn't seen you guys in awhile and I think she needs a change. With everything that is going on in life, she needs a break."

"I like the idea Randy, but I don't want to be stuck with you guys. For the whole weekend." Taker said

"Same here, and I can't stand half of you." Edge chimed in which received dirty looks from the others. "What?"

"I really don't think people care Edge. Look Orton maybe you should just go with the two of you, that way you guys can spend some much needed time. "Triple H said

"I for one like the idea. I mean we haven't seen each other in a long time, it would be a great way to catch up." Lita said

"I'm with her." Trish said "The guys can do their thing, us women can have our fun as well."

"Cool so the girls are down. What about you guys, which one of you are coming?" Randy ask looking around the room, noticing they weren't into the idea. "Come on I'm not trying to be the only one."

"I will be there. I'm pretty sure she would be upset if I didn't come." Joe said he and Vic had been friends since high school. They were practically brother and sister. "I will give Nikki a call as well." Whom was Vic best girlfriend.

"Can we bring dates?" Edge ask " I mean it would be unfair for just you and Vic to have all the fun."

"We got enough room I don't see why not. Long as you keep the drama away, I have no problem with that." Randy said

"Since you said dates, I will be there." Triple H said "I might not stay the whole weekend though, but you can count me in."

"As much as I want to be there I can't. I got other things to do, however I will get her a gift." Taker said not only that, he just didn't want to be stuck a house with them. All weekend. "You guys have fun for me."

"Those other things wouldn't have to deal with Michelle right?" Triple H smirked

"So what if it does." Taker said never the one to talk about his personal life. "It's none of your business." "Why would you invite Cena? That's not wise to do that." Edge said

"Well Vic still keeps in contact with his family, and I am assuming they are still friends." Randy said "Trust me I am not at all worried, I know where Vic wants to be." If there was any chance of them getting back together, it would've happen. Here it was three years later and she was still with him. "So John are you coming or what?" Even though he could really careless, he just thought he ask everyone.

The West Newbury native had yet to say anything since arriving, he pretty much stayed out of sight of everyone. Only thing he was interested in was a book of photos, that Vic had on a table. "You do realize that half of us in here, can't stand each other. How do you really think we will be able to get along? For a weekend at that, I'm not sure about that." John said

"Look we may not get along, but I am willing to put my differences asides. Vic needs this, so are you coming or not?" Randy ask

"I will be there." John said

"So should we bring anything?" Trish asked "Food or drinks?"

"No drinks." Edge and Randy said in union

"What kind of party is it without drinks?" Triple H ask "If I am going to be there, I need a drink to survive the weekend.""Fine you can bring drinks." Randy said giving in "Just keep them away from Vic.""Why she doesn't drink anymore?" Trish ask

"Vic has a drinking problem, and alcohol is the last thing she needs." Edge lied

"Shut up Edge. Vic doesn't have a drinking problem, the reason she can't drink is-"

"What's going on?" Vic ask entering the house interrupting Randy " Hi everyone. What are you all doing here?""We were just catching up." Randy said

"Yeah we really missed each other." Edge smirked

"I find it hard to believe that Hunter misses Randy." Vic said removing her shoes placing them in the closet. "It's not that I am unhappy about it, I just don't by it. So spill it Orton."

Sighing a little he finally decided to just tell her, no use in lying about it. "Okay, I figure you could use a vacation. So I called all your friends and invited them to spend the weekend with us. Since it just happens to be your birthday this weekend, I thought about a party to."

"A party with limited drinks." Taker said watching as Vic took her place next to Randy. Watching as Randy's arm instantly went around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Still amazed him that they were together. "Were not sure why though."

"Oh, I get why they said that." Vic said thinking a bit, looking up at Randy. "It doesn't bother me if they drink."

"So you do have a drink problem? Vic if you need anything we will help you." Triple H said

"Drinking problem? No guys I can't drink because I am-"

"On heavy antibiotics, she had this crazy rash and now it's gone." Edge said quickly earning a smack upside the head from Vic. "What?"

"I don't have a rash Edge. It's cool if they know." Vic said

"Know what?" Trish ask they were making her worried by beating around the bush. "Are you okay?"

Looking up at Randy once again, getting the confirmation she continued. "You guys are my friends and your going to find out soon, so you should know. Randy and I will be expecting our first child this summer. I'm pregnant you guys." Vic said

A chorus of aw's and squeals came from the girls, as they gathered around.

"Boy or girl?" Lita ask

"We don't know yet." Vic said "We find out soon though."

"Well congratulation man, maybe this will finally straighten you up." Taker said "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks." Randy said "What's so wrong with me though?"

"Well for one you hear voices in your head. There is nothing cool about that." Edge said

"Were still considering whether or not your even worthy of being the God father, and if you want that to happen. Ease up on the jokes." Randy said

"Worthy enough?" Edge questioned "I am the Rated 'R' superstar."

"My point exactly." Randy laughed

As everyone was congratulating the happy couple, one individual couldn't bring his self to do it. He was suppose to be happy for them, but he couldn't. so while everyone wasn't paying attention, he decided to leave.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

**Vic's Birthday Party**

"Trish we came here tonight to have fun, not to do yoga." Lita said

"Yes Trish I am in desperate need of a drink, especially since I am going to be with you guys all week." Triple H said looking over the room seeing Edge and his date making out, made him want to get out of there a lot sooner. "So please hurry."

"Alright already, quit being babies." Trish said rolling up her yoga mat "I have to shower and get ready. I will be five minutes."

"I heard that before, five minutes really means an hour." Triple H said "Who's up for a game of pool?""Count me in." John said

It was the weekend of Vic's birthday, and everyone decided to show up. With their dates of course and Randy was hoping that everything will be fine. No drama was needed for Vic he just wanted her to relax.

"Everything okay?" Randy ask noticing that Vic seemed to be a little to silent. She hadn't said anything the whole ride over, and they been there for an hour. Still she didn't say one word. "Vic are you okay?"

"Yes Orton I'm great just thinking about some things, no need to worry." Vic said getting up from his lap "I'm going to check on the girls, and fix myself up."

"Babe you look fine." Randy said pulling her to him, lightly kissing her "No need to change anything."

"I'm not really comfortable in this. " A pair of black slacks, and a tank top was not cutting for Vic. "I'm going to change, be right back."

"I guess we will see you in an hour to." Triple H joked, only to receive a teddy bear slipper thrown at his head. "That was not nice at all."

"A little advice, never bother a woman when she getting ready." Joe said "It will only make them upset, and cause them to take extra time." Being the best friend of Vic, he had known that messing with women while getting dress didn't mix.

"He's right you know, no matter how good you think they look. They always find something wrong with their outfit, or their hair." John said

"As well as their shoes, oh and the earrings." Edge added

"Don't forget about the purse a woman's outfit is never complete. Without the purse." Randy said "Vic has a ton of handbags, purses, pocketbooks. Whatever you want to call them, she has them."

"Yeah Lynn has a lot of purses, seems like she has one for each day." Triple H said referring to his girlfriend that he been seeing for the last year. "For every outfit."

"That's women for you." Edge said

"Yeah women." John said thinking about what they all have said "They are great though, got to love them. They are truly a great gift to the world."

"No need to get all mushy on us Cena." Triple H said "We hear it everyday about how great women are. Don't you know that without women, men wouldn't exist."

"Yes because they are the life givers, they push human beings out of their bodies." Edge said "I heard that before. Many times."

"They go through many hours of labor, just so we can be here." Ray chimed in, who was Lita's date for the evening. "They do the cooking and the cleaning as well."

"Being a woman is not that hard, I bet I could be a women for a day." Edge said

"You already are a woman Edge." Triple H said "You scream just like one."

"What? That's not true, you're the one that just was scared of Vic's slipper." Edge said "So who's the bigger girl now."

"The fact that you guys are arguing over who is the bigger girl is scary, seeing either one of you in dresses and heels would be very scary." Trish said walking down the stairs. Finally finishing getting dress. "Besides Edge your legs don't look good in a dress."

"Are you kidding me, I got killer legs baby. "Edge said rubbing his legs "You will see one day."

"So are we ready to go?" John ask

"We just have to wait for Lynn and Vic, there talking about kids." Lita said "Hunter I think Lynn wants a baby."

"I wouldn't mind a kid, just not right now. We only been together for about a year, were not even living together." Triple H said he had a lot going on in his life, and he was very busy. A kid was the last thing he needed. Or maybe it was the thing that would make him happy. "One day hopefully."

"I wouldn't mind a kid." Edge said "A little version of me would be great."

"You would have to be in a stable relationship for that to happen. One that lasted more then an hour." Randy joked

"John your date is out back singing to herself." Lita said watching from the back door, it was kind of weird to see. Especially since now, she was talking to herself. "You might want to take the bottle from her."

"As long as she doesn't answer herself she will be just fine." Triple H said "You still might want to go check on her though."

Letting out a sigh John got to his feet and went to the back door, she was indeed talking to herself now. "Jessica can you please come inside, we are about to go."

"Ok I am coming." Jessica said heading back into the house. "Just so you know, I am not drunk. I just got a lot on my mind. A little sip was all I needed."

"Best way to deal with things is to talk about them. So talk to me." John said

"I'm scared John, I never been away from my family this long. Don't get me wrong being with you is great, I guess I'm just a little home sick." Jessica said "I will be alright though."

"Why don't you go back home for awhile, once we leave here. You need to see your family." John said coming to stand next to her. "I will be here waiting for you, take as long as you want."

"Thanks baby." Jessica said leaning forward lightly kissing him. "I'm going to go freshen up. I will be back."

John watched as she disappeared back through the kitchen up the stairs to the bathroom, he been dating Jessica for the past eight months and it was great. She was everything he ever wanted in a woman, but she had a problem with dependency. Now that she was learning to be independent for the first time, in twenty-seven years. It was a hard thing, but he was willing to be there with her through it all.

"You might want to go with her John, she tends to get lost a lot." Trish said "We already running behind as is."

"We can always leave and have them come and meet us. "Edge suggested "Were not all riding in one car anyway."

"For once I agree with blonde over here, were all ready except for those two." Triple H said

"Your girl is still missing." Randy pointed out "As is mine, I'm going to get Vic."

Randy followed Triple H up the stairs. He watched as Triple H pointed to the room John was staying in. Making motions with his hands, mouthing 'she's crazy.' Randy just laughed and headed to the back room, which was where he and Vic were staying. He noticed Vic's clothes laid out on the bed, meaning she was still not ready. Glancing down at his wrist watch, they still had a lot of time. At the pace they were going, it didn't look like they were going to make it.

"Vic? Were about to leave in a few." Randy announced only she didn't respond. Making his way in to the bathroom he saw just why she wasn't answering. She was in the bathroom in the bathtub, full of bubbles asleep. "Babe?" He gently touched her shoulder causing her to awake. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a bath." Vic said yawing "I was only suppose to be a few minutes, not this long. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize you need all the rest you can get, besides your not the only one running late." Randy said "Lynn and Jessica are still getting ready."

"Well that makes me feel a little better, I'm getting out now. "Vic said rising from the tub "If you are going to watch me, at least you can do is hand me a towel." Even a five months pregnant he still checked her out. It didn't bother her, any moment he checked her was cool. It still meant he was interesting her in. "Enjoying the view Mr. Orton?"

"I just think you are so beautiful." Randy said following her out to the bedroom. Sitting on the bed. "Not a day goes by that I don't think your beautiful. Now that you are about to have our baby, you look even more beautiful to me. " Something about her made her skin glow, more then ever. He heard about women glowing during pregnancy, but she was doing more then glowing. "I'm really glad you decided to come, all I want is for you to be happy."

"I am happy, you make me happy Randy." Vic said handing Randy her lotion. Not needing to explain what to do with it. She turned around while he applied the lotion to her back. "I thank you to Randy."

"For what?" Randy ask smiling at how Vic's sighed in pleasure at the added pressure he applying to her back. "So why are you thanking me."

Turning around, looking down at him. "Just because you gave me something, I never thought I could have. A baby, and you made me feel complete. Everything in my life is going good. My career, my relationship and my future is looking bright."

"As long as I have you in my future, it will bright as well." Randy said pulling Vic into his lap. Trying to ignore the fact that she was nude. "Listen when we got together, we both had our own intentions. You were using me to get over John, and I was looking for a good lay." Randy watched the surprise expression cross Vic's face. Not of because of what how he said it, but because it was the truth. "Only we both got something that neither one was looking for, and that's love. Now that you are about to have our baby, I fell in love with you even more. Just know that I am not going nowhere, people can try but they won't succeed."

"I love you so much." Vic said pulling him into a kiss, pulling away before anything else got to heated. "I better get dress."

"Why?" Randy questioned "I think you look fine the way you are. The fact that you are nude, just add to my pleasure." Leaning forward planted another kiss on his lips, lowering his head to her neck. Trailing kissing down her neck, "You still want to get dress?" Even though she was saying no. Her body was saying differently. Vic's let out a soft moan , letting him know she wanted more. As bad as he wanted her as well, he wanted to wait. Knowing everyone was downstairs, he sure didn't want them in his business. He stopped his movements and laughed when he saw the disappointed look on Vic's face. "Later babe, right now let's go eat."

"I didn't think nothing could be more interesting. Until you said food, I will be ready in two seconds." Vic said grabbing her bra and panties quickly putting them on. Walking over to the bed she looked at the selection she had picked out. "Take a pick, which one you like better?"

Randy examined the dresses laid out on the bed. They were all nice in their own way, Vic could never go wrong with anything she wore. "I like the black one, I think you should wear that."

"Thanks." Vic said slipping the dress on clearing her throat to get his attention. "I need you to sip me up."

"No fun in that. I like to do it when I'm unzipping." Gently zipping her up, finally helping her put her shoes on. No heels of course, didn't need anymore swollen feet. "All set?"

"Yes I am ready." Vic said looping her arm with his "I just hope everyone else is ready."

"Well if they are not, I am leaving without them." Randy said once he got down stair though everyone was ready. "Let's go have some fun."


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story.

**Vic's Birthday part 2**

Randy reached over to grab Vic, only to find her dog Snowy in her place. Glancing over at the clock he noticed it was only ten minutes after seven. "To early." Randy thought. He was going to go back to sleep when he smelt food. No matter how tired he still was, he couldn't resist the smell. Getting out of bed he grabbed his short and headed to the bathroom. Once he was done in there he went into the kitchen, were he notice Vic was putting on a show.

"What's all this?" Randy ask

"Vic's cooking breakfast, I tried to help but she said no." Edge said "These guys smelt food and ran down the stairs."

"Really?" Randy question walking over to Vic wrapping his arms around her. "Good morning beautiful. What are you cooking?"

"A little bit of everything. There is eggs, bacon and sausage. Pancakes as well as French Toast." Vic said "I guess I got a little carried away." Turning off the stove and facing Randy. She noticed the rest of the guys, looking like dogs that haven't eaten in a few days. "Go ahead and eat you guys."

"That was nice of you to cook for everyone." Randy said

"It was manly suppose to be for me." Vic said laughing at the shocked expression on Randy's face. "Just kidding, even if I am eating for two. That still is a lot of food."

"Eat as much as you want, I will still love you." Randy said

"Yeah right, I would like to hear you say that when I am twenty pounds over weight." Vic said thinking over it for a minute, glancing down at her plate. Noticing she had a little bit of everything she cooked, on her plate. "I really hope that doesn't happen."

"Even if you do gain twenty pounds, or thirty for that matter. I'm going to still see you as beautiful, now when you hit the hundred mark we will need to talk." Randy joked "In all seriousness though I want to do something special for you tonight."

"You doing this is more than enough for me." Vic said finishing up her food, and downing the rest of her orange juice. "As long as I am with you, I don't need anything else."

"Really?" Randy ask watching as Vic walked over to the sink cleaning off her dishes. Once she was done she walked back over to Randy. Now sitting on her lap, "Just you and me tonight. All these guys will be doing their own thing, so maybe we can finish what started last night."

"I like the sound of that." Vic said as Randy pulled her closer. Cutting off Randy's next words by pulling him into a kiss. "We can always finish now."

"Okay, seriously if you are going to be making out, at least do it outside or in your room." Edge said "Some of us are trying to eat."

"I don't think nobody wants to hear about you to, doing the you know what." Triple H added

"Well then wear earplugs, and were going to need the house tonight." Randy said

"We want to go see about this new club anyway, so that will be no problem. Just make sure you guys don't hurt the baby." Edge said "I still don't like the idea of my God child being poked by you Orton."

"Hey as long as the doctor said it's okay, I will continue to please my wife." Randy said

"I'm not your wife." Vic reminded him

"Not yet, but it will happen soon." Randy smirked

"Well I'm going to take Snowy for a walk." Vic said "Please try not to destroy the house while I am gone."

"Can't make any promises, but I will try not to." Edge said

John sat and watched Vic play with her dog. She was unaware that he had been watching her for awhile. He didn't realize just how much he missed her until he got to her birthday. Being around her made him remember how much fun it was to be with her. He thought he was over her, but clearly he was just as memorized as he was when he might her four years ago. The way the sun reflected off her body, made her glow even more. Her smile was even more radiant then it was before, maybe it was because she was pregnant. Here she was five months along and she still looked beautiful. He laughed to himself as the dog started nipping at her ankle. Vic herself finding this funny as well, because she was now running around with the dog.

"Hey you want to join me?" Vic ask

"I don't want to interrupt anything." John said

"You won't be, come on. I want to take him for a walk anyway." Vic said pulling out the dog's leash hooking it on the dog. "So get off your booty and come on. You didn't want to play basketball?" Vic ask all the rest of guys had went out to play basketball, while the girls were laying out by the pool. "Or did you want to work on your tan with the girls?"

John laughed "No I'm ok. I just wanted to relax, we been doing a lot. Even though they were fun, I just want to be relaxing."

"I hear that, I just want to clear my mind. A lot has been going on and I really haven't had the time to process it though." Vic said "I'm happy but it's overwhelming."

"If I were you I would be overwhelmed as well, your about to have a baby. Your life is no longer just about you." John said sending her smile "By the way congrats. I am happy for you." It took a lot for him to say that, he was happy for being pregnant. She was going to be a great mother and wife. He just wished it was with him, instead of Randy Orton.

"Thanks. It was totally unexpected. I always wanted to wait until I was at least Thirty before I had any kids. Or got married. But it seems as though I am doing things backwards. I guess because I am old fashion, I figured you suppose to be married first to have kids." Vic said

"Do you ever think you and Randy will ever get married." John ask even though he could really care less. After hearing Randy's comments earlier, he wanted to know how she felt.

"Today was the first time he referred to me as his future wife, but we never actually talked about it." Vic said "I'm not sure he is ready, and I don't want to rush him. So I don't think we will be getting married anytime soon. Although I wouldn't mind being his wife. I do love him and were about to have a baby. I just want him to think that just because I am the mother of his future child, that he is obligated to marry me."

"Yeah that wouldn't be a good reason, he should do it because he loves you. Not to mention you are very smart, beautiful woman that any man would love to make their wife." John said watching as she took Snowy off the leash so he could run around. "I'm sure it would be an honor."

"If I am all that you say I am. How come you didn't marry me?" Vic ask it had been on her mind for the last several years, she never got the answer that she wanted. Just that it was for the best. "So what's your reason."

"Your really getting to the point huh?" John ask he leaned up against the tree to gather his thoughts. He wanted to make sure that he didn't say anything to hurt her. "Vic, you know I don't want to talk about it."

Shrugging she decided to let it go, she couldn't make him do anything. If he didn't want to answer he didn't have to. "It's okay, I was just curious is all. Don't tell me then." Vic said

"Your really don't care?" John ask he was expecting her to at least make an argument but the fact that she was letting it go. He didn't like that. "I will tell you."

"Okay then, tell me." Vic said leaning on the opposite side of the tree from John. "Tell me why we didn't get married."

"I had to do what was best for you. Maria had told me that if we continue to see each other, that you would get hurt. I allowed you to get hurt before, I just couldn't allow that to happen again." John said

"Did you ever think of you leaving me would hurt me as well, I mean John we had something special, and for you to just throw it away because of that. I just don't get it." Vic said "I am with Randy now and I need to stop thinking about the past."

"Do you ever think about me?" John blurted out even though he did want to know the answer "Over the past three years, did I ever cross your mind?"

"Everyday." Vic said "Your Mom still comes to see and all I could think about is you, but you decided that it was best for us to remain apart. So that's how it has to be."

"Does it really have to be that way? I mean if you think about me, just like I think about you. Why can't we be together?" John ask

"Well one because I am pregnant with another man's child, and two I really do love Randy and I would never do anything to hurt him." Vic said "Besides you had your chance and you chose to let me go."

"I didn't want to though." John said walking closer to her, "I hate that you are with him. I want to be your husband. I'm suppose to be a future Dad, not Randy. This was not how it was suppose to be. So for us to completely shut each other out, because we fill it's for the 'best' is crap."

"Well there is nothing we can do about it now." Vic said processing everything he said "Here boy." Calling for the dog to distract her from everything. "You ready to go back?"

"Yes let's go back." John said

With the words left unspoken, he decided to leave things as is. He didn't need her stressing over him or anything else. He would tell her when the time is right, not now though. Maybe one day, but today was not that day.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars or Divas that will appear in this story

Everyone was celebrating the final night for Vic's party, but Vic. She wasn't feeling well and decided to stay in for the night. Which Randy wasn't to thrilled about, he wanted this last night to be special. He had plans for them to all go out to dinner and hit up a club. Then later on in the evening, it would be just the two of them. After he got her alone he wanted to do something that he planned for awhile, it was just a matter of timing. He thought this was going to be the night, but without Vic there he wasn't so sure.

"Still thinking about Vic?" Trish ask noticing he wasn't eating much of his food. "I'm sure she is okay."

"Yeah I know that she is, but it kind of put my plans on hold." Randy said

"Not to be in your business, but I'm sure you could do it another time." Trish said

"I could, I just don't know if I will have the right moment again. Especially with the baby on the way." Randy said "If you knew what I had planned, you would realized why I am in this funk."

"Well tell me what you have planned." Trish said, Randy leaned over and whispering his plans in her ear. Trish's eyes lit up and big grin appeared on her face. "Wow Randy, why don't you just go home to her. "

"I'm going to do that." Randy said

Just as Randy was about to leave the club, a woman walked in. Wearing a black strapless dress that clung to her body perfectly. It stopped at her thighs, leaving the rest of her legs exposed. A red belt around her waist that complimented the dress, her hair was slightly curled instead of straight. Randy watched as she looked around the restaurant until she spotted him, she smiled and made her way towards him.

"Surprise to see me?" Vic ask smiling at the shocked look on Randy's face "Randy?"

Instead of saying anything he engulfed her into a hug, after several moments he pulled away. Finally pulling her into a kiss. Not caring about the others that were watching them, he wanted her there and he got his wish.

"Everyone is watching. "Vic said

"I don't care about them." Randy said resting his forehead on hers. "I'm so glad you here, I was on my way to see you."

"Really? After I slept I felt a little better, and I knew how much you put into this night. So I didn't want you to be disappointed. So me and the baby got ready, and we made it." Vic said

"This little one does wonders to your body." Randy said rubbing her stomach "You want anything to eat?"

"Oh yes I do, I am starving." Vic said heading over to the table, joining everyone else. "After we leave here I was, hoping to get some alone time."

"I promise you will get it tonight. The sooner you eat the faster we can get out of here." Randy said

"Trish, what are you smiling about?" Lita ask

"Oh, nothing just something that Randy said." Trish said still beaming "Want to know?"

"Of course." Lita said as Trish whispered what Randy had told her, Lita now as well sporting the same goofy grin. "Wow I'm so happy for them, I can't wait."

"What are you to giggling about over there?" Vic ask noticing they were all smiles. "What's up I want to be in on the gossip."

"We were just hoping that once we get pregnant, that we will look just good as you do." Lita said "What is your secret?"

"There is none really, I still do all the things I use to. I actually lost weight as to gaining because this baby doesn't allow me to eat chocolate. He or she wants things like apple and lots of pineapple." Vic said reaching down to rub her belly. "I had to adjust to a lot of things with being pregnant, but I wouldn't go back on it."

"She loves being pregnant." Randy chimed in

"I do except I can't sleep on my stomach now." Vic said "Which was the only way I could fall asleep."

"Now she has me to fall asleep to." Randy said kissing Vic's cheek.

"Oh please continue to ruin my appetite." Edge said "Vic do you really want to wake up to him, forever?"

Seem like all eyes were on Vic at that question. Especially Randy's, it was something he wanted to know for awhile now. He just wasn't sure how Vic felt, he knew she loved him. Just as much as he loved her, her answer would give him all the answers he would need. Randy watched as Vic chewed the last of her food, down her glass of grape juice. Which she actually hated but while being pregnant craved it everyday. Finally she grabbed her napkin and wiped the corners of her mouth, and responded.

"Without out a doubt, I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to be with forever." Vic said smiling at Randy "I would marry him tomorrow if he wanted."

"Ok that was so the wrong answer." Edge said throwing his napkin down in a playful manner. As the girls let out chorus of squeals and giggles like little high school girls. "I'm at out of here, you two enjoy the rest of your night. I will see you in the morning."

"Yeah were going to go as well, give you guys some privacy." Trish said "Randy make sure she enjoys her night. "

Randy nodded and sent her a wink "I promise."

The rest of the night went just as Randy expected, alone time was what they both needed. He was enjoying every second of it and he was glad to see Vic was as well. Randy watched as Vic's eyes lit up, the same way Trish's did when he explained his plans.

He had reserved a special part in the park for them, where everything was set up. There was flowers and candles under an all white tent.

"You know Randy it's only my birthday." Vic said turning towards Randy "You didn't have to do all this, however I do love it."

"I figure you would, and you never had a birthday party. I just wanted you to know that you are special." Randy said "I just want to make sure that you are happy."

"Randy you have no idea how happy I am, after everything we been through I'm glad we made it." Vic said "Now we about to start this new chapter in our lives and become parents, I couldn't thank you enough."

"You more than welcome Vic, I just didn't do this for your birthday. I actually wanted to do this for you for awhile." Randy said grabbing her hand and leading her to a bench. "I don't think I ever told just how much you mean to me. How much you actually changed my life, over the past four years. You coming into my life has open my eyes up to a lot of things, especially just being with you. Sure we had our problems and I'm sure we will have many more. However we made it through, that's what matter most. What ever is in store in my future, I want it to be with you."

"What are you getting at Randy?" Vic ask trying to maintain her composure, she was starting to get very emotional, Randy didn't know how much his words touched her. She watched as Randy took a deep breath and reach into his pants pocket. He got down on one knee and took another breath. "Randy?"

"Just listen for a second babe, I'm not good at really expression myself. I just know that I love you, you are going to be the mother of my child. I love the thought of us being a family forever, earlier tonight you said you wanted forever. So I am asking you, will you make me the happiest man on earth. Will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes Vic leaned over and pressed a kissed to his lips. "Yes! Randy I will marry you."

At her words in scooped her gently in his arms, and kissed her with all he had. The moment that he had been hoping for, had finally come true. He was going to marry the love of his life, and they were going to be a family. He wanted to make sure that she and their unborn child were safe and happy. As long as he was around, he was sure it would all work out.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

"Why are you here? You don't have a match tonight." Randy said

"I came to get my room key from this guy." John said pointing to Edge "I told him to hold it for me, or give it to my girl. He decided to bring it here, making me chase him. I'm glad your back on Smackdown so I don't have to see you every day."

"I'm sure you all miss me on Raw, that show needs some excitement. For now this show needs me." Edge smirked "I am the show."

"Don't be so full of yourself." Randy said

"Anyway how's Vic doing?" Edge ask ignoring Randy last statement "How she and the baby doing?"

"Their doing great, we still don't know the sex of the baby. She still working like crazy, she has to much energy to just sit home." Randy said "All in all things are good."

"Good to hear. Can't wait to see her as a mother." Edge said "More importantly you as a Dad, that will be something to see."

"We will be great parents." Randy said glancing at his phone "I got to take this, it's Vic. See you guys around."

"Tell Vic I said hi." Edge said

"Will do." Randy said leaving the room

"Wow that's weird." Edge said glancing at his phone which was now ringing.

"What's weird?" John ask although he could really care less "Something wrong?"

"No it's Vic calling me, but I thought that she was on the phone with Randy." Edge said still staring at his phone. Eventually the ringing stop and a miss call notice popped on the screen. Followed by a voicemail. "This is the second time today he has done this though."

"Maybe he finished talking to her and now she is calling you, not that big of a deal." John said

"Earlier when his phone was ringing he said it was Vic, but he always leaves the room. I don't want to say it but I think something is up." Edge said

"Like what?" John ask

"Don't know yet but I think he is hiding something. I am going to find out what it is." Edge said

"Why is it any of your business? Let their business stay between them, you don't need to get involve." John said

"I got to look out for my friend John, and if I feel something is up I want to know. At least for Vic's sake." Edge said

"You do got a point." John said even though he and Vic had been over for years now he still wanted her to be safe and happy. " Call her and see if she talk to him yet today."

"Ok." Edge said grabbing his phone and dialing Vic's number. "Vic hey what's up?"

"Not much. I was wondering if you seen Randy? Tell him I am trying to call him. "Vic said "I don't know what's up with his phone, I'm getting voicemail."

"You haven't talked to him at all today?" Edge ask

"No I haven't talked to him since last night, which was only for a few minutes. He kept saying he had another call. "Vic said sighing "Anyway though, how are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm good, my leg is a little sore. Overall I am doing good, how are you and the little one doing? Everything going good?" Edge ask

"Yes everything is great, can't wait to pop him or her out though. I was suppose to be due a few days ago. My back is getting really sore." Vic said "It comes with the pregnancy. I'm going to let you go, pass on the message to Randy for me."

"Sure no problem, talk to you later Vic. "Edge said ending the call "You see, Vic said she hasn't talk to him since last night."

"Why would he lie about talking to her then? Something is up with dude." John said "I'm not going to dwell on it, and neither should you."

"Can't help but dwell on it, anyone is going to get to the bottom of this its going to be me." Edge said "I'm going to go talk to him."

Edge walked down the hall in search of Randy, he didn't know why it bother him so much. Maybe it was because he and Vic had become such good friends, and he meant what he said about being there for her. Ever since Randy had found out that Vic was pregnant he seem to be happy, but something was holding him back. Not really allowing him to be as happy as he wanted to be. Right now was not the time to be hiding things, especially with a baby on the way. It was time for Randy to man up and start acting like an adult. Edge didn't really consider Randy a friend, even though they were getting along at the moment. He was only doing that for Vic's sake, but truth be told he never liked him. He knew Randy for years now and knew how he could be, or how he was.

He searched around and was unsuccessful in finding Randy, he was going to head back to his room when he heard voices coming from down the hall. One of those voices sounded a little to much like Randy's. Edge peaked his head around the corner to see Randy talking, but he couldn't see who he was talking to. Although he did hear what they were saying.

"So we have different schedules so what? I'm sure we will find ways to make it work, we've done it this long. Just because we won't be on the same show, doesn't mean anything." Randy said reaching for her hand "We have to find a way to figure this out, we have come so far. Everything is just fitting into place, I need this to work out."

"I understand that Randy but with everything that you have going on, I don't know if-"

"It sounds like you are giving up. Tell me your not giving up? Not now you can't, it will work itself out. Trust me. I don't think I can do all this without you, you have helped me so much. Were going to do this, I will see you around. I will call you later tonight. Maybe before you leave town we could get together." Randy suggested and she nodded "Good I will see you later then."

Edge tucked his self into the hall closet when he heard footsteps, Randy soon walking by followed by a blond girl. Who Edge quickly noticed as the woman Randy said he was done with. That woman being Kelly.

Now everything was fitting into place, Edge realize why Randy was being so secretive. He was still seeing Kelly behind Vic's back, after everything he had said. He was going around telling everyone including Vic, that she was just a one time thing. Randy was about to be a father, but it seem to Edge that he was still playing his games.

He glanced at the monitor and notice Randy was in the ring, fighting Kane.

"What the hell was that?" Randy ask once he got backstage. "You were taking a lot of shots out there."

"Just handling my business." Kane said

"I don't know what your problem is, but you should keep your problems with me out of the ring." Randy said

"Just like you should keep your business away from Kelly. "Edge said interfering. "I heard your conversation earlier tonight. I know all about you two, how dare you use Vic like this. She is going to be the Mother of your child, and you treat her this way."

"What are you talking about? Kelly and I-"

"Save it for someone who actually cares." Edge interrupted "I don't like you Orton, never had actually. I been waiting a long time to get my hands on you, playtime is over. It time for me to start taking care of things, start doing what I want again. For you Orton that's not going to be a good thing."


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars that will appear in this story.

Randy laid on the couch, as Vic looked out the window at the thunderstorm that was approaching. He watched as she protectively rubbed her now nine month belly. They still didn't know the sex of the baby, only because they had a stubborn child. every time they went the baby had their legs close or just wouldn't show them. Vic like the idea of a surprise but he wanted to know, only so he can be a little more prepared. Either way he still couldn't be any happier, he was a point in his career that he wanted for awhile now. Also his personal life was were it needed to be, he was in a great place. He still didn't have that talk with Vic yet, but when the time was right he would.

"What's wrong?" Randy ask when he heard Vic sighed

"Nothing, just a little tired is all." Vic said sending him a smile. "Not to worry."

"Why don't you come lay down with me?" Randy suggested

"As much as I want to, I know as soon as I lay down I will be back up again." Vic said rubbing her belly once more. "I so can not wait to drop this baby."

"Trust me if I could switch spots with you I would." Randy said pulling her down on the couch with him positioning her between his legs. "Anyway I could take away your discomfort, I would do."

"You doing what your doing now is taking away my discomfort." Vic said while he continue to rub her back. "It's just that I'm already three days past my due date and I guess I'm just anxious."

"How about I cook, you rest and will have a good evening." Randy said

"Sounds good. What's on the menu?" Vic ask

"I will surprise you and I promise it won't be burnt this time." Randy said causing Vic to laughed "At least I hope so."

"Hey whatever it is I'm sure I will love it." Vic said

"You know what I was think baby?" Randy ask cutting up an onion "Since the baby is going to be here any day now, that maybe you should consider calling your family."

"Randy you know they hate me." Vic said sighing "They wont answer my calls, so I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"What if we go over there, I mean it couldn't hurt to give it a try." Randy said

"I don't know Randy." Vic said entering the kitchen "All they're going to is complain about money."

"If it's money they want then we will give it to them." Randy said simply "Not that hard babe."

"If it was that easy then we all would be talking now, besides that I don't want to buy their affection. I'm their daughter they should want to see me regardless." Vic said "I understand what your trying to do Randy, but it is a losing battle."

"Maybe true, I just wanted you to have your family there when have the baby. I was really hoping they would be there when we get married." Randy said

"They were not there when I got married the first time. Through everything with Mike they were never around. My parents actually believed I was making everything up about Mike and I situation." Vic said "If you want to call them you can, but I don't think I can handle being disrespected again."

"I'm sorry baby." Randy said pulling into his arms, realizing it was getting emotional for Vic. Which was not his intention at all. "I will figure it out on my own."

"What do you mean?" Vic ask

"Don't worry I will handle everything, I will make a call to your family." Randy said "I will have them there for the birth of our baby."

"You might want to make that call tonight." Vic said

"Why is that?" Randy ask

"My water just broke." Vic said


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

"Everything happened so fast. One minute they were about to eat dinner and the next they were heading to the hospital. The nurses hooked Vic up to monitors on her stomach, one for the baby's heart beat and the other was to look at Vic's contraction. Which thanks to Pitocin the doctor gave her seem to be coming quicker, Randy managed to call his friends and family. He even left messages on Vic's parents voicemail, while Nikki and Joe where on their way.

"How are you feeling?" Randy ask sliding his chair over to Vic's bedside "Do you need anything?"

"I'm okay, the pain is a little intense." Vic said

"You think you need medicine?" Randy ask

"No." Vic said shaking her head. "I want to do this natural, I will be fine. How are you feeling?"

"I'm not going to lie I am very nervous, at the same time I think I am ready." Randy said

"Hey guys, how is everything?" Nikki ask coming into the room "No excitement?"

"Well she is not trying to tear my head off, there is plenty of excitement though." Randy said

"Randy I saw your parents in the parking lot, Joe is waiting on them. Oh Edge is coming up as well, with Lita." Nikki said

"They're together?" Randy ask looking over at Vic who only shrug. "Weird."

"Don't ask me, I don't know anything." Vic said

A few hours passed, and Vic's labor seemed to be coming along good. The pain was getting to Vic, although you wouldn't be able to tell. She showed no signs of any discomfort.

"Joe while I will be away I want you to take charge of the store and Nikki-"

"Contraction?" Randy ask when he saw the pain on Vic's face. "Breath sweetie."

"I'm good. Nikki I want you to make all the orders, and any decisions you have to make don't hesitate to call." Vic said

"Don't worry Vic, we will do whatever it takes." Joe said

"That's all I ask. Can you guys give Randy and I a minute? I want to talk to him." Vic said

"Everything okay?" Randy questioned once everyone left the room. "You need some ice chips."

"No I'm good. I just wanted to thank you for what your trying to do. My parents are missing out on a great experiences, only because they want to. Besides if they wanted to be here, I think they would've made it by now. They live twenty minutes from the hospital, so for them not to being here proves to me they don't want to." Vic said "Basically I'm saying don't get your hopes up, my family is known to disappoint."

"I understand." Randy said reaching for her hand "I am not going to give up, I just want you to be happy."

"This right here you and I, and what is about to happen. I couldn't be any happier, right now I need you to go get the doctor. I think this baby is ready to come out." Vic said

Once Randy got the doctor, he checked Vic and said she was fully dilated. It was time to push, the nurses came in and prep where the baby was going to be placed. The excitement was building and everyone couldn't wait to meet the newest edition.

"Alright Mr. Orton, I need you to grab her left leg and nurse you get the other. Vic on this next contraction I want you to bear down, take a deep breath and push as her as you can." Doctor Lucas instructed "Ready? Count to ten. Good take a breath and push again."

Vic continued to do as instructed, she was started to get wore out. She didn't know if she had what it took to finish. When the doctor told her he could see the top of the baby's head, that was all the encouragement she needed.

"Come on baby, one more push and it's over." Randy whispered to her "One more push, and our baby will be here."

"Victoria, all I need is a final push and it will be over." Doctor Lucas said, he watched as Vic took another big breath and pushed. "A little harder, very good and it's a boy!"

Emotions flooded the room like a tsunami, tears of joy spilled from every ones eyes. Randy couldn't contained how he felt the moment he saw his son being born in to the world, instantly he felt this overwhelming unconditional love. He took his eyes away from his son and turn to Vic, and saw how much it was affecting her as well. The love they had for each other helped them created this beautiful baby.

The moment his son was born suddenly things like the WWE championship, didn't seem to be as important. Before he meant Vic his life was big party, now he had other reason to celebrate. This eight pound six ounces baby and Vic was all he needed to be happy.

"Do we have a name for this handsome guy?" Doctor Lucas ask placing him in Vic's arm for the first time.

"Elijah Randal Orton." Vic said

"That's perfect." Randy said


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will appear in this story

"Pregnancy has done wonders to your body." Edge said as Vic tried on another outfit

"Edge if I didn't know any better I would say you were hitting on me." Vic said looking in the mirror "I do have to agree with you though. It's all thanks to you little guy."

"Yes thanks Eli." Edge said as Eli sent him a small smile. "The kid loves me, were going to have a ball today."

"Are you sure you are going to be okay with him?" Vic questioned

"Yes, besides you will be just down the hall working. Things get bad, which I'm sure they won't we will find you." Edge said "He loves his uncle Edge."

"Everything is already prepared in his bag, if you run out of milk let me know. I think you should be okay with the four you have." Vic said sliding on her knee high black boots, one last look in the mirror and she was satisfied.

Just as Vic was laying baby Elijah down in his car seat, her phone began to ring. With a sigh she made her way over to the counter and reach for the phone, looking at the number she notice that she didn't recognize. "Hello."

"Hey Vic." John said

"John?" Vic ask sending Edge a confused look who only shrugged in return.

"Yeah it's me, how you been?" John ask

"I been good can't complain. How have you been?" Vic ask

"Hey I'm here." John laughed "By the way congratulation on your little man. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks John that means a lot to me, considering all that we been through." Vic said "So what's on your mind John, I know your not calling just because."

"I wanted to hear from you, and I actually wanted to see you." John said not sure how she would respond, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what exactly, the last time we talked emotions were high." Vic said "Right now I don't think it is a good idea."

"Listen I'm not trying to get into your head, or steal you from Randy. When I said I was happy for you I meant it. Do I wish it was me with you instead of Randy? Yes I do. I'm sorry I can't help that I still love you." John said sighing "It's been almost five years and your still the first thing that comes to my mind when I wake up, and the last thing when I go to sleep. I will always love you Vic, but that's not why I was calling."

"Well care to explain why your calling, because I don't have all day to sit around guessing." Vic said handing Edge and blanket for the baby. "I'm a little busy."

"I just wanted to warn you about a few things. A few months ago when we had the tribute to the troops show, I over heard a conversation with Randy and Kelly." John said

"What exactly did you hear?" Vic ask

"Just about them meeting up, I mention it to Edge and he said he knew about it." John said playing with wrist band "Edge also mention that he caught them together awhile back."

"How far is awhile back?" Vic questioned not liking where this conversation was going "What exactly did he catch them doing?"

"He didn't say, I could tell whatever it was though made him upset." John said

"Wow. John I got to go." Vic said hanging up the phone before goodbyes were even exchanged.

"You okay?" Edge question "You look like your about to get sick."

"Well I was feeling like the luckiest woman in the world, now after hearing what John told me I'm not so sure. So is it true Edge? Is there something going on between Randy and Kelly?" Vic ask

"From what I heard I would think so, I thought Randy would have told you by now. After seeing them together the other night, I guess not." Edge said running his fingers through his hair with a sigh "I wanted to tell you, I just didn't want you stress with the baby."

"That's understandable Edge, I'm not mad at you." Vic said quietly

"It shouldn't have happen anyway." Edge said

Vic was trying to put the pieces together with everything that John and Edge had told her, she didn't want to believe that Randy was having an affair. They were happy everything was going great with them, so why turn to another woman.

"Maybe it's me." Vic thought

Even before they had Elijah they weren't as close as they once were. Being pregnant and going through all of the moods swings put a strain on their relationship, she just didn't know that it was to the point where he would go running to Kelly. All couples have their ups and downs, but if they loved each other nothing or no none should ever come between them. She was thinking about calling Randy, but this type of thing is to be discussed in person.

"I guess I knew things were to good to be true, I mean this is Randy Orton were talking about. I don't know how I am going to face him tonight, its suppose to be my first night back at work. I'm not even looking forward to it now." Vic said

"Where is Randy now?" Edge questioned

"He went to the gym and then he was suppose to go to the arena." Vic said grabbing her bags "Are you ready?"

The drive to the arena was silent, Vic had to much on her mind to talk. Edge was feeling bad for keeping everything in the dark, so he didn't know what to say. All he was trying to do was protect his friend, but protecting her still lead to her getting hurt. All this could've been avoided if Randy left Kelly alone. He was engaged to be married and just had a baby boy, you would think that his actions would change. Seem it took more to please Randy, he still wanted to live the fast life.

"You okay?" Edge ask placing a hand on Vic's knee "If your not ready to go in, you don't have to."

Vic sent her best smile towards Edge even though she didn't feel like smiling " I'm okay Edge, I want to talk to Randy before things get even worse."

Edge nodded and open the driver's seat and gather Elijah things, popping the trunk he got the stroller. Once Vic exited the car, she got Elijah from the back seat placing him on the stroller.

"Am I not beautiful enough?" Vic ask

Edge looked at her as if she was crazy, here she was weeks after having an eight pound baby. Her body looking ten times better then before she had Elijah, and the outfit she was currently wearing showing off her curves and more. Now she was asking him was she not beautiful?

"Vic don't do that to yourself." Edge said "Your beautiful any man can see that."

"Randy can't." Vic said quietly "Let's just go, I don't want to be anymore late then I have to be."

Walking into the arena Vic felt as if everyone's eyes were on her, she didn't know if everyone was admiring her or talking about her.

"No one else knows Vic." Edge reassured her "John and I had the conversation in my locker room, no one else was around."

"If John caught them together I'm sure someone else could've seen it." Vic said arriving at her station reliving Mandy of her work. Who looked to be happy that Vic was back. "You can go and have your fun with the baby Edge, call me if you need me."

Vic watch as Edge walked away with her baby, the same baby that she and Randy created. No matter how much she was trying to avoid it, it seem like no matter what it was on her mind. Whether it was just looking at Elijah or the fact that Randy was on the screen, it was on her mind. How can he not be happy? Of course she was no Kelly, but she was beautiful. She had invested four years into this relationship, she had given Randy everything she had. He just ask her to spend the rest of her life with him, and here they were two months later with secrets and lies.

Vic was curious as to what his excuse was going to be, she had warn him before about Kelly. There was really no way they could avoid each other, even though she was on Smackdown and he on Raw. They were bound to run into each other, and it seem as though they have been doing so anyway. Only thing is why would he hide it, if there was anything that she could respect more about Randy was his honesty.

"I got to talk to him." Vic said aloud to herself

Once she made sure everyone was taken care of, Vic decided to find Randy's locker room. After getting the information from a stagehand nearby, she found herself outside his room. With a sigh she pushed the door open, not bothering to knock. She looked around the room until her eyes spotted Randy, his back was towards her and his head was down. Apparently he was in deep thought, she watched as he placed a picture back in his bag and sat down. It wasn't until he zipped his bag that he noticed her there.

"Vic, baby." Randy said his eyes instantly lighting up "I didn't know you were here."

"I didn't mean to surprise you, I just-"

Before she could get her next words out, he pulled her close as his lips captured hers. Randy sighed in enjoyment as Vic allowed his tongue access. It had been almost a week since they seen each other and it felt good to have her in his arms. He broke the kiss but didn't let her go. Sitting back down and pulling her down on his lap.

"I thought you wanted a extra week before you came back?" Randy ask

"Stephanie called me and wanted me to come back, because Mandy was stressing." Vic said "So here I am."

"Here you are, you look great." Randy said looking her up and down "Where's the baby?"

"With Edge, I really didn't want him to be out in the cold." Vic said call her over protective but she didn't care as long as her baby was healthy. "I'm not staying all night, just helping."

"I hope Eli doesn't kill Edge." Randy laughed although Vic didn't "Okay, what's wrong?"

With a sigh Vic got off of Randy's lap and sat in a near by chair. "I don't know Randy you tell me. What is going on with you and Kelly?"

Randy looked as if he wanted to pass out. How did she know about Kelly? All these thoughts started racing through his mind, and he came to the conclusion that Edge spilled the beans.

"I see you been talking to Edge." Randy said rubbing a hand over his face. "Look he doesn't know what he is talking about, he needs to learn all the facts before he starts running his mouth."

Sitting back in her chair, Vic gave her hair a toss over shoulder. Crossing her arms over her chest. Randy knew that she was getting upset, and an angry woman was not what he need at the moment.

"Explain to me the facts then Randy, because from what I understand you been seeing Kelly behind my back." Vic said

"I'm not sleeping with Kelly she is just helping me out with something." Randy said

"Must be something really special for you to have to keep it from me. I mean Randy I know things haven't been the best between us. You ask me to marry you and we got a son together and even after all that, you still go running to another woman." Vic said heading towards the door. "Well you know what I am not going to be sitting here why you continue to live your double life."

"Wait Vic, don't go please it's not like that. Kelly is just helping me find a good place for us." Randy said he could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't buying it. "Kelly sister is a realtor and I was going through Kelly to get information."

"Why would you think I want any help from Kelly, or her family. I don't like her. You know what I think, your are just using this as a way to get closer to Kelly. Your unsure about what you want out of life. Randy you cant play both sides of the fence, one day your going to have to choose." Vic said "I'm not going to sit around wonder, I have a child to worry about. As far as you and Kelly you wont have to sneak around, tonight is my last night here."

Randy grab Vic before she could go out the door. "Sit down, your not leaving. Not like this." Only Vic didn't move, she stood her ground and remained at the door. "How can you believe another man's word over me. I'm suppose to be your man, were getting married in a few months. Were a family now, you Elijah and I are my family. I would not want to ruin that with Kelly."

"If that's the ideal woman that you want then you certainly found her in Kelly. I told you before we had Eli that if you didn't want to get married then you should've said something. I didn't want it to be an obligation to marry me just because I had your son. If your feeling trapped then get out, but don't be a coward Randy be a man for once. If you even know what that means." Vic challenged "From the looks of it you don't."

With that being said Vic turned on her heel and walked out.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars or Divas that will appear in this story.

Randy walked into his hotel room for the night and notice the shower was running, he spotted bags in the corner of the room and instantly knew they were Vic's. He secretly thanked Stephanie for getting her to come for another week. They hadn't spoken since two weeks before, and when he got home she still wasn't talking. Randy had only his self to blame for that, if he just told her the truth none of this would've happen. Only thing that he really wanted to express to Vic was, that he did not sleep with Kelly. It was all business when they talked, sure people would assume because of their history that something was going on. Only he could get Vic to believe him all he had to do was talked to her.

He heard the shower turn off and decided to sit down at the table and wait. Last thing he wanted was for her to be even more upset then she needed to be. He watched as the door opened and Vic stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice him there. Once she dropped her towel he tried his hardest not react, but it was the first time he had actually seen her body in two months. The six weeks flew by and because of the incident with Kelly, he was now on week eight without any sex. Vic standing only a few feet away and totally nude didn't help, he wanted nothing more then to have her in his arms. It was like she knew he was there and was touring him, as she slowly applied lotion to her body. After what seem like forever she was in her in her bra and panties.

She filled out them perfectly her body had bounce back to shape and was left with a little more extra. Which he had no complaints about her curves looked great, and complimented her body perfectly. She dropped her towel that was wrapped around her hair and he noticed it was a shade darker, she must've dyed it. She continued to comb out her hair when his phone started to go off.

He silently cursed for not putting it on silence, and for the fact that now Vic noticed him and from the looks of it. She was not happy that he was there, he hit the ignore button on his phone and turned his attention back Vic.

"Sure you don't want to answer that, might be Kelly." Vic said sarcastically

Randy sighed here we go. "Can we talk?"

"There is nothing else to say Randy-"

"There is and were going to talk about it." Randy said standing now in front of her "Sit down, please." Vic went and sat on the bed, which allowed him to continue. "When I told you nothing happen with Kelly I meant it. I don't want anyone but you, remember my brother just brought his house from a good real-estate agent ? Well that was Kelly's sister, and no matter how much I hated her I still wanted to work with her. Just to find the perfect house for us. I mean Vic I told you I wanted this forever and do you really think that I would mess this us?"

"I honestly don't know what you want Randy, even if that's all it was. I still needed to be involved I mean you were choosing a house for us. Meaning you and me, I would've liked to been there to help picked it out." Vic said while Randy nodded in agreement "Next time you make big decisions like that, please let me know first."

"You'll be the first one I call." Randy said

"Good, now I have to finish getting dress." Vic said Randy stopping her movement and pulling her to him. "Randy, Stephanie wanted me there early tonight."

Randy pulled her into his arms. "I know, I just wanted to hold you for a few seconds." He finally felt her body relax and except him. "I know your still mad but I really want to know if I can kiss you?"

Vic smiled at how cute he was but didn't need to answer his question, instead pulling him into a kiss. Randy's lips left Vic's long enough to trail kisses on her neck, he lightly tugged on her hair to give him better access. He smiled against her neck when a moan escaped her lips. Randy guided her over to the bed, and pushed her back. "Someone likes it a little rough?" Vic ask Randy smirked and joined Vic on the bed. He continue his assault on her neck, while his hands traveled on her body.

Randy smirked once again when he suddenly found his self laying flat on his back, Vic now straddling his waist. He loved when she took control, Vic kissed her way down Randy's neck. Tracing her tongue across his collarbone, causing Randy let out a low moan. Vic continued to kiss her way down his body, but before she could reach her destination. She suddenly found herself now laying on her back, Randy now laying on top of her.

Randy's eyes locked with hers "I love you, don't ever forget that. There is no other woman in this world that completes me as much as you do. I would never want or need another woman for anything. I have the total package right here, you made me the happiest man on the planet the day you excepted me into your life. You are truly the best Mother to Elijah and I can't wait for the day you become my wife."

"I love you to Randy, no more talking." Vic said pulling him towards her so he was only inches away. "No why don't you show me just how much I mean to you."

Just as Randy's lip touched Vic's, they were interrupted by Vic's phone. With a groan Randy reached over grabbed her phone.

Not bothering to say hello, "What?" Randy ask

"Uh hello to you to. Where's Vic?" Edge ask

"She's busy Edge-"

Before Randy could finish his sentence Vic grabbed the phone.

"Is the baby okay?" Vic ask

"Yeah he is fine, but the kid crapped all over the place. I washed him up, fed him and he did it again. So he needs another outfit, right now he is sporting just a diaper." Edge said

"I will be at you room in five minutes." Vic said pushing a reluctant Randy off her. Getting dressed. "We got to go."

"Eli giving him trouble? I taught the kid well." Randy smirked "We will need to finish this later."

"Maybe we will or maybe we wont. Depends." Vic said heading towards the door

"On what exactly?" Randy questioned

"If I feel like it or not." Vic said ignoring the look she was getting from Randy. "What?"

"Your killing me." Randy said


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars or Divas that will appear in this story.

"Randy your kid just spit up on me." Triple H said grabbing a burping towel. "It's okay kid, your still my buddy."

"He threw up on you because he is tired of looking at your face." Edge said "That nose of yours is probably freaking him out."

"And you look any better?" Triple H questioned as Edge nodded "Keep dreaming."

"None of you look better than me, so I don't know why your arguing." Randy said reaching for his son. "Don't pay them no mind."

"So Edge what are your plans now?" Triple H ask

"Honestly right now I'm just going to enjoy not having to wrestle. It's going to be hard at first I'm sure, but I'm planning on making the most of it." Edge said

He knew when he want to get a second opinion at the doctors, that he wasn't going to get good news. He body was shutting down piece by piece and no one seem to know why. Until he got the second opinion, and when it was learned that he had to retire he was upset. At the same time relieved that he was still going to be able to live a normal life. So on one hand he was upset that his dreams were coming to an end, but on the other hand happy that he was going to be okay.

"Well we sure are going to miss you around here, but it will be good not to look at your mug everyday." Triple H joke

"Your just jealous." Edge mumbled "Anyway I'm going to take this time and relax, do some things that I haven't gotten the chance to. Of course I get to spend lots of time with my Mom. So I'm just going to take full advantage of all the time I have."

"When are you going to settle down and have a kid or something." Triple H ask

"Eli being my Godson is enough for me right now, I do want to settle down. Marriage I'm not sure I've been there and done that. Just want to have someone that I am going to enjoy spending the rest of my life with." Edge said

"Like Lita?" Randy ask setting down Eli's bottle, finishing up his feeding. "What's going on there?"

"Lita?" Triple H ask "What happen to the chick you were with at Vic's party?"

"Like most of my relationships it didn't work out, she didn't like my schedule. Now that I'm retire maybe I can see where it goes, as far as Lita goes I'm not sure. We talked about everything that went on. A lot of apologizing went on and we came to an understanding." Edge said "Which is to work on our friendship, I'm not sure if she wants a relationship with me again."

Randy smirked "Trust me, she does. Vic told me all she talks about is you, I say go for it. You guys got a lot of history, and since you talked about everything. Then everything should be cool."

"Sounds a lot easier than what it really is, but I will see." Edge said Lita was one of the many women that came in and out of his life, and was the only one that he always wondering what would've happen if they were to get together again. Lita was everything he wanted in a woman and she was a great friend, their friendship had been ruin because of the drama before. Now years later they both were mature and no outsiders were around, if there was anyone that he would want to have another chance with, would be Lita.

Triple H turned to Randy now, "Speaking of marriage, have you guys settle on a date yet?"

"Actually we have June 15th of this year of course. It's the perfect weather for an outside wedding, and Vince was nice enough to give me house shows off that week. So we will be able to have a honeymoon. Then back on the road by that Sunday evening, it couldn't work out any better."

"I will be there, I wouldn't miss it. It's been a long time coming." Edge said

"I know we been through so much, you know if we didn't team together that night in 2006, Vic and I wouldn't have meant. She probably would've been still thinking John Cena was the right guy for her." Randy said "So thanks to you that night, we meant had our first date and been together ever since. Hasn't been easy but it's been a great five years."

"You have changed a lot over the years, really matured in a lot of ways." Edge said "Vic got a good guy I'm sure."

"Well I was twenty-six when I meant her, I had a lot of growing up to do. I didn't think I would ever settle down, or have a kid. Here we are now and I got this little guy and a woman I couldn't dream of not being with forever." Randy said "It's amazing how someone can change your life so much, in a good way of course."

"That's the power of love I guess, I'm going to get out of here. Tell Vic I stopped by and I will see you on tonight." Triple H said to Randy then turn to Edge "Take care man."

"Will do." Edge said shaking his hand "So Randy is Vic going to take the offer of a lighter schedule?"

"I'm not sure we discussed it and she wants to be with Eli for everything, she doesn't want to go Smackdown if I'm on Raw. We will never see each other, but Smackdown is a better if you have a family. With you not there she wouldn't have anyone to talk to, or look after Eli if she had something to do." Randy said "I will support her in whatever she wants to do, with the wedding planning, she might go to Smackdown."

"What if you get drafted to Smackdown?" Edge ask

"My body needs a lighter schedule I will miss the live feel of Raw, but with being a Dad I will be able to see him grow up. I'm sure Vic would follow as well, that way we can travel together and both be there for the baby." Randy said "As long as I am continuing to do what I love and am able to be there for my family, I will be happy wherever I go."

"Even with Kelly on Smackdown?" Edge ask smirking

"I told you I don't have no feelings for Kelly at all, I just needed a good reference from her sister. Vic is all the woman I need, hopefully she will get drafted to Raw. If not then it should be interesting to say the least." Randy said sighing "I'm sure Vic will give her a fair warning. If it wasn't for you opening your big mouth, none of that would've happen."

Edge sat up in his seat at that "First of all if you didn't go near her it wouldn't have happen, you know how many good real estate-agents there are out there? I'm sure you could've found someone else besides Kelly's sister. Secondly I didn't say anything to Vic other then what I knew, only after she questioned me when she got a phone call."

"Phone call from who?" Randy ask

"John Cena." Edge mumbled

"You know what that doesn't surprise me at all, it does however surprise me that she would take his word over mine." Randy said "Looks like I am going to have a few words with Cena tonight."

It was needed for John to know his place, talking to another man's woman is not cool. He should've ask before making assumptions. Was he looking for brownie points for telling her, thinking that she was going to go running back to him? He defitenly got another thing coming." Randy said

Edge was going to respond, but the door to the hotel open and in walk Vic. With a whole bunch shopping bags, which he assume was for her. He looked over at Randy who only smiled in return.

"You found a store with good sales I see." Randy said laying Eli down going over to Vic helping her with the bags. "You know where going have to add on to the house if you keep shopping like this."

"I was hoping that it would happen anyway, and I got you some things as well. Most of it is for Eli though." Vic said going over to Eli lightly kissing his cheek. Sitting down on Randy's lap. Rubbing her hand along his beard, something she had never seen in the five years they were together. However the gruff look on him was something she could get use to. "I see this is not going anywhere?"

"You told me to it looks good, so I'm going to see what I can do with it." Randy said

"I don't like it I love it." Vic said whispering in his ear "Kind of turns me on."

Edge cleared his throat to try to get their attention, but fell of deaf ears. "I'm just going to take my Godson for a walk and leave you two alone."

Vic was now standing in front of Randy, in yellow summer dress that clung to her body perfectly. Slowly she let the straps that tied the dress together fall down, soon the rest fell at her feet. There she was standing in front of Randy in just a panties, she made her way over to Randy. Straddling his waist she started in on his shirt, unbuttoning it while tracing kisses along his jaw. She took the shirt off while continuing to plant kisses down his chest, smiling against his chest when she her him moan. Just as Vic made her way to Randy's belt, hands closed around hers stopping her movement.

"What's wrong?" Vic asked

"When were you going to tell me that you spoke to Cena?" Randy ask

"I didn't think it was that important and I didn't believe him, it was when I heard everything from Edge that I got upset. John is not important, but apparently I am to him." Vic said "He was saying he still wanted to be with me, which I don't care about."

"To think I was really started to respect the guy, when is he going to get that it's over between you two. It's been five years, get over it." Randy said

"John Cena is not important to me, I am over him. Was over him since the day he decided to leave me without an explanation." Vic said "I lost all respect for him, he couldn't even be a man and admit to me what he did. Besides the fact that it was for the best, but that was years ago. I love where I am at now, I am a mother and a soon to be wife."

"I'm still going to have a talk with him." Randy said

"Fine do whatever will make you happy, it won't bother me one bit." Vic said "Let me just tell you this, you're the only man that I will want or need."

"I don't need no convincing of that, I just need to give John Cena a little reminder." Randy said pulling her close "Until then me and you got some business to finish."


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

Vic sighed as she looked at around the empty hotel room, and suddenly felt alone. There was no Randy or Elijah to keep her company, her two rays of sun shine. Sighing she grabbed her purse in search of her phone. Once finding it, she dialed the number she needed.

"Hey beautiful." Randy said

Vic smiled at the sound of his voice "Hey baby, how are my boys?"

"Were doing great, of course we are missing you like crazy." Randy said "As you can hear Eli is happy to hear from you."

"Mommy misses him as well, I cant wait to see you guys. Hopefully after the pay per view I will be on Smackdown." Vic said flopping down on the bed. "Vince is persistent about me staying on Raw, he has every excuse in the world as to why he needs me."

"You're a great worker, anybody would be lucky to have you. I do however need to see you on Smackdown, don't want anyone trying to get your attention." Randy said

"Anyway, thanks for getting the reservations for my room." Vic said looking around "You did very well."

Laying on the couch with Eli on his chest "As much as I would love to take credit for it babe, I didn't do that. Vince must've handle for you." Randy said

"Oh well thank you Vince, Trish is in town so I wont be totally lonely. I'm trying to get the dirt on Christian." Vic said "Oh did you get a hold of Joe?"

Randy laughed "Everything at your store is running fine, stop worrying. Just enjoy your time alone, once you get home it's a different story."

"I know got lots of things to get done for the wedding, did I mention how excited I am to become Mrs. Orton? I really can't wait." Vic said

"In my eyes you are already Mrs. Orton." Randy said

"So sweet, I'm going to go shower and let you get some rest you sound exhausted." Vic said

"Never to exhausted to talk to you." Randy managed as a yawn escaped his lips "Ignore that."

"That's my cue, I will talk to you later. Give the baby lots of hugs and kisses from me, I will call you after Raw." Vic said

"I will, I love you." Randy said

"Love you more, bye." Vic said ending the call trying to maintain her emotions, being away from her family was very hard.

She stopped the tears before they fell from her eyes, she now know what the superstars went through. Separation anxiety was setting in, not just from Elijah but from Randy as well. It's been a long time since she was sleeping in a bed alone, wasn't anything she was trying to get use to. Whether Vince liked it or not she was going to be leaving soon and no matter the amount of money he offered, she was going home after the pay per view.

Vic smiled when there was a knock at the door. "Trish, how are you."

"I'm great, you look great." Trish said stepping pass Vic into the room "So you ready to go?"

"Yes, I need to get out of here, being in this hotel alone is setting me crazy." Vic said grabbing her purse noticing Trish seemed to be in her own world. "You okay?"

"Yes I'm good, just doing a little thinking." Trish said heading towards the door, "Why?"

"You know your going to have to tell me about Christian sooner or later, I can't just ignore the fact that I saw you two making out." Vic said "Not to mention that Lita said you two went out last week, with her and Edge."

"It was just dinner and Lita really is not one to talk. You know her and Edge have something going on to." Trish said changing the subject "Maybe you should question that?"

Vic pressed the elevator button to the first floor, "Trust me, I'm going to visit him soon and I will. For now you're here and I want the details. You know I am going to find out anyway."

"Fine but you have to promised not to go bragging until I am sure what's really going on." Trish said

Drawing a cross by her heart Vic held out her hand toward Trish to shake "I promise."

"Okay, well we ran across each other since I been back. We had a really long conversation about everything and about life. Was all that was put on the table we realized that there was still something between us. "Trish said not able to stop the smile that spread on her face. "I like what we have, we always had great chemistry."

"I have to say I am very happy for you." Vic said throwing her arm around her "Love is a beautiful thing, I want all my friends to be happy. I always want Elijah to have playmates in the future, so hey if your happy I am happy for you."

"Thanks Vic and I do want everything you have, I want a husband and child. Who knows Christian might be the one who gives me them." Trish said

"Technically I don't have a husband but in a few weeks I will, it's weird to think about it though." Vic said

"Remember we still have one more fitting but everything else is done, you have nothing else to worry about. Just you two showing up at the alter, at this point I'm sure either one of you have seconds thoughts." Trish said

"None on my part, and I'm sure if Randy had any he would've let me know. I am however nervous, I did the marriage thing before with Hunter. It wasn't really a real marriage to me or him, he knew I was in a bad situation." Vic said "He got me out of a really bad relationship, and it end up being the end of us."

"That Mike guy?" Trish ask and Vic nodded "He also ruin your relationship with John as well."

"Maria did, don't forget that. Anyway the way I look at it is, if those relationship were suppose to work they would've." Vic said "On a positive note I wouldn't be with Randy or have Elijah, life without them would suck."

The ride to the arena was a little silent both occupants having a lot on their mind. Vic could since that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Vic ask exiting the car grabbing her purse "Don't say nothing either."

Trish walked quietly thinking for a minute "Vic don't hit me for this question, but do you still think about John?"

"I would be lying if I said I don't, we were together for awhile. I had high hopes for us, it just wasn't meant to be." Vic said "I'm okay with that, I don't want to talk about this at work. To many ears and if word got back to Randy it wouldn't be nice."

"Your right I'm going to catch up on tonight, and I will see you later." Trish said

Vic sat down with a sigh which didn't go unnoticed by Mandy

"Something wrong?" Mandy ask

"No everything is just peachy, just got a lot on my mind. How is everything going?" Vic ask

Mandy nodded "Everything is fine, Eve came by asking for new designs on her ring attire, besides that everything is going good."

"It appears so." Vic said gesturing to the roses that sat on the table. "Who's the lucky guy."

"Sadly they are not for me because I don't have anyone, they came for you." Mandy said

"Really? There is no card, did they say who they were from?" Vic ask

"Nope, I just sign for them. Delivery guy said they are from someone special." Mandy said "Randy is so sweet."

"Yes he is." Vic said grabbing her phone from her purse. "Can you watch my station I need ten minutes."

Mandy smiled "Sure, take as long as you need."

She wasn't really going to make a phone call. Vic walked down the hall away from ears to the locker room she needed. Not bothering to knock she push the door open, only to find an empty room. However the shower was running meaning she wasn't alone. Not bothering to wait for him to finish, Vic made her way into the shower area.

Steam clouded the room as she reached her hand into the shower, and turned off the water. Vic reached over and grabbed the towel that was hanging on the wall, handing it to the occupant of the shower. She turned her back until she was sure he was covered.

"You want to explain to me what that was about?" John ask

"What's is your motive John? Why are you doing this?" Vic ask

"I don't know what your talking about, I was just taking my shower." John said leaving the shower area, finding a chair in his locker room. Vic following close behind "What?"

"Don't what me John you know what I am talking about, the flowers." Vic said

John smiled "How did you know they were from me?"

"I never forgot, you're the only one that got me roses in every color besides red." Vic said "I just want to know what's it all about."

Avoiding eye contact John ask "Did you like them?"

"That's not the point, look John I want this to stop now. You and I will never be again, I have a life now with Randy and our son. I don't have time to deal with this. So please do us all a favor and leave me alone." Vic said storming out of the room

Later that night Vic finish downing her third glass of wine, after making a few phone calls to Randy she decided it time to call it a night. Just as she was switching off the light, there was a knock at the door. Tossing her phone on the bed, she slowly made her way to the door. Opening it, stood the person she least expected before she laid on her pillow.

No words were spoken verbally but their eyes spoke a thousand words, slowly Vic stepped aside allowing entrance to the other person. Once the door was close she felt his arms wrapped around her, before they pulled her close she pushed him away. Deciding that another glass of wine was needed.

"You could've told me you were stopping by." Vic said drinking a little "You can't just show up uninvited."

He reached for her glass taking a long swallow, wine was not his thing. After the night he had any drink was good. "I figured since I paid for the bill I shouldn't have to." John said

Vic shrugged now grabbing the bottle of wine "I knew you did that as well, next time be more creative John. Your so obvious."

"It worked though, because I don't see you complaining." Taking the wine from her again, leading her towards him. They found themselves sitting on the bed. Well he sitting and Vic standing directly in front of him. Slowly John pulled her closer. "I'm sorry if I made you mad."

"I'm not mad John I'm just confused. I have a man that I love more than anything, and you have Jackie." Vic said

"Jessica, not Jackie." John corrected

"I don't care what her name is." Vic shot back "This is pointless."

"What's pointless is your relationship with Randy." John said "The fact that your pretending to be happy, sure he gave you a kid but that's all your relationship has to offer."

"You don't know what your talking about." Vic said

John laughed "Really? How many times do you lay down with Randy, and wish it was me. While he is making love to you and your screaming his name, how many times do you wish it was mine."

Vic was silent, he pulled her close again. She sighed once again and pushed him away.

"You know it's the truth, just tell me you want me." John said

"I can't, this wrong. I'm getting married in a few weeks, why are you doing this now?" Vic ask

"I always thought you would come back to me, when I found out that you guys were getting married I had to stop it. I mean come on Randy Orton is the man for you?" John ask

Vic look taken back at his words "Why do you say it like it's a bad thing?"

"The guy is a joke, he thinks he can have any girl he wants and afterwards he leaves them. If it wasn't for the fact that you guys have a baby, he would still would be sticking his tongue down Kelly's throat." John said

Vic was shocked, she was so tired of people trashing Randy because of his past

"Shut up! How dare you come here and trash him. Like your perfect, have you ever stopped to think that I love that man? Not because of his name, it's the fact that he mature into a man the moment we got together." Vic was fuming "Sure he made mistakes as have I. I love him because he knows he doesn't have to send flowers to show me he loves me, it's the way he looks at me or the way he smiles at me. Even his lame attempt at cooking knowing he's bad it, he does it anyway for love. If someone were to tell him to climb that mountain for me, he would start climbing the next second. Most important we share something that no hotel room or flowers could compare, and that's our son. We created something through our love and I will be forever grateful to him."

John never seen Vic so emotional, not even for him. Tears were threaten to spill from her eyes. Last thing he wanted to do was to make her cry, he just wanted to express how he felt.

"So I'm assuming that Randy doesn't know, that Elijah could've been mine?" John question

"Don't go there, you know nothing happen that night. There is nothing to tell, we got drunk and fell asleep together. No sex happen, and if I remember correctly Edge woke up in bed with me, not you." Vic said

"Vic you told me that night you wanted me." John said

Vic laughed even though this was no laughing matter

"Please get over yourself John." Vic waved him away "Are we done?"

"No were not Vic the guy hurt you, he's been with Kelly." John pointed out

Vic shrugged "So? I was with Edge." John looked at her like she had two heads "Shocking right? The point is that people make mistakes, you learn from them and move on."

"So that's it? You and I are never going to happen again?" John ask

"John sweetie it's been over you just have to learn to live with it. Randy and I have a kid together, so no chance of us ever again. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to bed." Vic said laying on the bed. "You can show yourself to the door."

Grabbing his bags and headed towards the living area "I paid for this room, I'm going to stay. I'll take the couch." John said he wasn't giving up that easy, he knew he could get through to her. For now he was going to let her rest "Night Vic."

Vic got up and turned off the light. "Good night."

She downed the rest of her glass of wine and climbed into bed. Not realizing that her phone she tossed on the bed earlier in the night, had dialed home by mistake and their entire conversation was heard by one Randy Orton.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

Vic enter her house with a sigh of relief, it had been two weeks since she slept in her home. Those long days of traveling was getting to her, and the only way she would survive is by getting sleep. She kicked off her shoes, sat down her purse and flicked on the lights. She let out gasped when she saw Randy sitting on the couch, a beer in his hands looking like he hadn't slept in days. Vic immediately went to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Randy are you okay?" Vic ask

Slowly he turned towards her "I'm great."

"You don't look it, what's wrong? Did something happen, where is the baby?" Vic ask going in to panic mode "Randy tell me what is going on."

"Elijah is with my Mom. She is keeping him overnight." Randy said

"Oh okay, well if everything is okay then I'm going to go take a shower." Vic said heading up the stairs Randy following behind "Can I help you?"

Randy wrapped his arms around her "How about I join you? We got the house alone and we can have all the fun we want."

"I hoping to relax and get some rest." Vic said running her hand along his face "Sorry sweetie."

Randy caught her hand in mid motion "What is it that you only like Edge's touch now?"

Vic couldn't believe what she was hearing "What are you talking about?"

"Monday your phone dialed home by accident and I heard everything, I heard you and John and the fact that you were admitting to sleeping with Edge." Randy said

"I never admitted to anything." Vic said

"Well you didn't deny it either. So tell me how long has it been going on?" Randy ask "Months, years tell me the truth."

"The truth is nothing happen, I just was talking in the moment. John was trying to point out the fact that you were with Kelly. Like that was the worst thing in the world and I blurted out I was with Edge." Vic said Randy storming past her into their bedroom "Randy, Edge and I didn't have sex and it was long before we started dating."

"Why am I just now finding this out? Why didn't you tell me that Cena was buying you hotel rooms and flowers, and whatever else. Vic I'm your fiancé, the father of our child. You should be able to tell me anything, the fact that you kept something makes me think that you like it." Randy said

Vic stood shocked "Randy do you actually believe that I would cheat on you? I was honest with you about Ted, so why would I lie about Edge or Cena?"

Randy thought for a minute, she was right Vic wasn't that type of person to hurt someone she cared about. One of the reason why he fell in love with her, her kind sprit. "I know you wouldn't do that to me, I'm just trying to figure out what's going on with John."

"I just found out what John's intention were, I had no idea that he was still in love with me." Vic said

"If you had the chance would you go back to him?" Randy ask

Vic answered without hesitation "No. I love you and what we have, you make me so happy. What ever happen between us was the past. I'm yours for the future."

Randy sat on the bed pulling Vic on his lap "Just tell me everything, I want to know it all with John and Edge, just lay it all out."

"Well after our first date Edge and I made out. I said some nice things we got caught up in the moment, no sex though. Then that week later John kissed me he was trying to win me back, I admit at the time I kissed him back and believed that we could get together. Than I realized that it wasn't until he heard I was with you, that he got interested. Also the week of my birthday he told me that he still loved me." Vic said thinking if she covered everything. "That night that Edge announced his retirement, John stopped by our hotel room and he said the same story."

"Does it mean anything to you that he still loves you, I know you said you love me. Is there a small part of you that loves him back?" Randy ask

That was question that everyone needed to know, especially Randy all Vic had to do was give him the answer he wanted to hear.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

Ever since Edge retired, life was different. No longer did he have to wait long hours flying around the world, he hadn't stepped foot on a plane or drove anywhere. He laid in bed until he felt like no more early morning flights, Edge kept good to his promise and spent a whole week with his family. He was starting to enjoy being away from the ring, it was hard at first but slowly he was starting to enjoy feeling normal for once.

Flicking off the TV Edge made his way down stairs, his two dogs following close behind. Looking around his home he realize how alone he really was, no empty hotel room didn't compare to an empty home. Reaching in the freezer he grabbed a few handfuls of ice, dropping them in his glass filling it with a cold beer. Before the chip he was holding enter his mouth, his phone rang.

"Hello." Edge greeted

"Well Hi stranger." Vic said

Edge smiled "Vic, how are you?"

"I'm great, how are you? I really miss you, I hate that your are not here anymore. When are you coming to visited?" Vic ask

"Well first I'm doing okay for the most part, I miss you to a lot. I hate not being there as well and I will be out to see you soon." Edge said "Promise."

Vic grabbed her bags from the car and closed the door with her foot, walking to the other side, she got Eli out and made her towards the door. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I have a date with my couch." Edge said "Nothing exciting, your welcome to join me anytime of day or night."

"That's good to know." Vic said sliding her key in the door, quietly shutting the door. Leaving her bags at the door, she grabbed the pizza and the ice cream. Finally making her way towards the living room with Eli on her hip. "So you got room for two more on that couch?"

Edge jumped at the sound of her voice "You sneaky little devil." He pulled her into a hug.

Vic stayed in his arms for a few minutes. It was nice to be held and she had a lot going on, a hug was something she defiantly needed.

"There's my buddy, wow Vic he grew a lot in the last few months." Edge said picking Eli up who instantly start grabbing his hair. "Little harder to get to huh buddy?"

"It's looks great, trying to catch someone's eye." Vic said

Edge knew instantly who she was speaking of "Lita said her mother wasn't doing well and she need to see her." Whether it was true or not he just excepted it. "I don't think she likes the idea of us being together."

Vic went to the kitchen and grabbed two bowls, and two spoons. "She is afraid Edge don't take it so personal, you hurt her before and even though all is forgiven. She still has her guard up, so don't give up. If it's meant to be it will."

Excepting the bowl "So is it meant to be with Randy?" Edge ask

"I feel it is but that is why I am here, we had a falling out." Vic said

Edge took a spoon full of his ice cream "I want all the details."

"You know how back at your party that John confessed he still love me?" Vic ask and Edge nodded so Vic continue "Anyway I received flowers and free hotel room and found out he did it all, all so he can once again tell me he loved me. "

"I really hope you didn't fall for that crap, he has a girlfriend and he's still not satisfied?" Edge ask "The guy is pathetic if you ask me, as much as I respect him I wont go for that. Do you love this guy?"

"No I don't, I love Randy. We got a son and-"

"Vic is that the only reason why your with Randy? Is Elijah keeping you with him?" Edge ask

What was with people asking that? "No, Edge this is John Cena were talking about. If I wanted to be with him I would've left Randy years ago. Instead of staying and having his child. That doesn't make any sense especially if I was in love with another man."

Edge shrugged "Then don't worry about Cena, you guys will be fine. Now past the ice cream."

"Anyway my phone accidentally called home, Randy heard the whole exchange. In my heated argument I blurted out that you and I were together." Vic said ignoring eye contact with Edge "I know we made a deal."

"Yes we did, we vowed to never tell. It happened one night and it was before you two were serious." Edge said "I don't apologize for that night though, so if he comes looking for an apology he can keep moving."

"I don't think he's looking for anything besides beating your brains in." Vic said "Which is not going to happen, like you said it was nothing. We got caught up in the moment and it just happen."

Edge's eyes locked with Vic's for a minute "Why do we keep getting caught up in those moments?"

"I think that is something I don't want to find out, I love our friendship and don't want to lose it." Vic said

Edge nodded "I will except that. Now you have to deal with another issue, get rid of the middle man." Vic looked confused "John Cena, either you handle it or I will."


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

Edge arrived backstage at Raw, it was his first time there since he made his announcement of retirement. He wasn't there to make any announcement, although he wish he was there to compete. Those dreams were over, Edge was there tonight to talk to Randy. Vic had been staying at his place for awhile, he was enjoying her company as well as Elijah. He loved that little guy, and he loved Vic as well. Vic had made herself very comfortable at his place, his once unorganized place was now spotless. Not to mention the home cook meals every night, he almost didn't want her to leave. Except he could tell Vic was missing Randy and her home.

Edge took a deep breath before knocking on Randy's locker room. Shuffling was heard in the room before Randy appeared at the door. Once he realized it was Edge on the other end, the relaxed looked became tense.

"What do you want?" Randy ask

Edge walked past Randy and into the room "We need to talk, about everything."

Randy folded his arms across his chest. "Start talking." Remaining in his position

"As you know Vic and I hooked up, but it didn't go as far as you think. There was no sex, almost but not exactly." Edge said

"What do you mean not exactly, did you or not?" Randy ask

"That night she was emotional before you guys went out, she ran into John and she was upset. After your date we had some drinks, and we got carried away. We stopped however because she called out a certain name. " Edge said as Randy looked confused "It was your's. Dude she has been in love with since day one, we didn't continue because she was afraid of hurting you after one date. It's been about you since the first time date."

Randy didn't know what to say, was he really that stupid. Why was he questioning Vic's love for him, she was a good person. Vic was never the type to hurt the one she loved.

"I'm an idiot." Randy mumbled "Where is she?"

"She's here tonight, go find her man." Edge said

Randy shook Edge's hand and went in search of his girl.

Vic walked into the catering area, tonight was her last night on Raw. She wasn't in the mood to really eat, she just needed a place to clear her mind. Vic grabbed a diet soda and settle for a salad. Grabbing a few napkins, she found a seat at the back table. Vic took a couple bites of her food, while thinking about everything that had happen. The past couple of weeks were to much for her to handle. John Cena actions were questionable, Vic really didn't know what to think about that. John Cena being a factor in their relationship, was not what she wanted. There was always apart of her that always cared about him, the love she once had for him wasn't there anymore. It was hard to understand why he wanted her now, of all times.

Her wedding to Randy was suppose to happen in two weeks, she had a life with Randy. Over the past few weeks everything had changed, all thanks to John Cena. The marriage she was hoping to have, didn't look like it was going to happen. Randy was hurt, he had every right to be. Over the past five years he had to go through a lot to be with Vic, like all couples they had their ups and downs. They had gotten to a place were they both wanted to be. Having Elijah change both of them for the better, and just when they thought nothing could happen it does. John Cena was not worth throwing five years away for.

"You mind if I join you?"

Vic didn't have to look up to know who voice that was, that Irish accent was clear as day.

"Sure have a seat." Vic said motioning to the chair that sat across from her, "What's going on?"

"Not much, good to see you. Where's that fella of yours?" Sheamus ask

"He's somewhere around here. How's everything going for you?" Vic ask "You like being on Smackdown?"

"I like the live aspect of Raw better, but Smackdown there is not a lot of drama. I'm just now starting to get over with the fans, and I'm still trying to see where I fit in back here." Sheamus said

Vic sat her plate aside "Let me say from experience, it's better to work alone. Don't worry to much about friends, at the end of the day no one is really your friend. Especially in this business, so think of it as a good thing that you're alone."

"I guess you are right." Sheamus agreed

"Only thing you need to be worried about is winning the championship, you really don't matter in this business if your not champion." Vic said bluntly

Sheamus nodded in agreement "I wanted to ask you about, Mandy. Is she dating anyone?"

"I knew there was a reason why you came over here, I thought you like me. Any way she is very much single." Vic smiled "Why don't we walked to my station and see what she doing."

Sheamus nervously followed behind Vic as they made their way to Vic's station. He smiled when he saw Mandy.

"Wow I'm nervous." Sheamus said wiping his palms on his pants. "What do I say?"

Vic laughed "Start by saying hello, everything will be okay."

Vic walked down the hall to give them some privacy, when she bumped into something or someone. Brown eyes meant blue ones, both of them took a minute or two to gather their thoughts. Before she could say anything he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. Several moments past before they needed to come up for air, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I missed you." Vic said "I'm sorry."

Randy sent her a smile "Lets go for a walk."

She allowed Randy to lead her out of the building, now standing with her back of the cement wall. She pulled Randy close to her.

"I'm sick of this back and forth stuff Randy, you need to know that I love you and only you. John Cena means nothing to me. He is no threat to our relationship." Vic said

"You don't have to say anymore I believe you. It's just that I love you so much that I don't want to lose you to anyone else. Call me selfish but I want you all to myself." Randy said taking her hand, reaching into his pocket. "You left this at the house, I was wondering if you will still do me the honor of being my wife?"


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

Edge walked into the room where Randy was waiting and saw the Viper pacing the room with a dazed look in his eyes. He eye his glass of vodka and handed it to Randy. Which he gladly took.

"You look like you could use it." Edge said

Randy nodded and downed the drink "Thanks I don't know what is wrong with me. I love this woman to death, why am I so nervous?"

"Just part of the process, after today its you and her forever." Edge said stopping his pacing.

"I'm down with that its been seven years since we got together , and I think its long overdue that we make this step." Randy said continuing to pace "I just want this to go right."

"It will long as Vic shows up, you two will be fine." Edge said

Randy chuckled "I love her so much man, never thought I would be getting married. Here I am today and I'm about to be a married man."

"Right and don't screw it up, Vic will have your head before you can say I do." Edge said

"Did you remember to write your vows?" Taker ask entering the room

Randy wasn't exactly the person he wanted Vic to marry but over the years he had proven himself to be a pretty good guy. If Vic loved him, he could learn to at least respect their relationship. So here he was now seven years later, and the woman he looked at like a little sister was getting married. To Randy Orton, as impossible as he thought it would be it was happening.

"Yes I did. I threw them out. Everything is going to be from the heart." Randy said

"Excuse me gentlemen I would like to have a word with my son." Bob said

They all nodded and left the room giving Randy a chance to speak with his father. Bob sat down and motion to the spot next him for Randy to join him.

"Guess its about that time champ, I'm so proud of you son. Never thought I would see the day that you would take this step in life. You got a real woman, never seen a woman like her before. She has change your life tremendously, the man standing in front of me is not the same man seven years ago." Bob said "I just want you to take care of your family."

Randy smiled at his Dad "I promise."

Randy pulled his Dad for a hug and squeezed him tight, Randy never thought this day would come, now that it has he is glad that his Dad was here to witness it.

"I'm going to check on baby girl and I will see you at the alter." Bob said

"Tell her I love her and I can't wait to make her my wife." Randy said

Vic sat in front of the mirror as Trish put the finish touches on her make-up. Her stomach was in knots, her palms were sweaty. The room felt like it was closing in and she could barely breath. Why the hell was she so nervous, maybe it was because she didn't actually believe this day would happen. They had been through a lot of the years, but manage to survive and got a handsome son out of it.

"Wow." Vic exhaled

"You look beautiful Vic, Randy is going to be very happy." Trish said

"He better be, I waited long enough." Vic joked "I didn't think I would be marrying Randy Orton that's for sure."

"No one expected Randy to get married or have a child, we didn't think he was able to change his life around, but the moment you step into his life he became a man." Lita said

Vic smiled everything about what they said was right, but Randy changed her life as well.

"You two coming into my life unexpectedly, Lita I met you when you were at the worst place in your life and now look at you, your in love and your friends again with Trish."

Lita shook her head that was indeed crazy. "Yeah and Shelton is no where to be found, doing all that fighting for nothing. It taught me a lot about myself and my friendships with both of you ladies. I needed to go through what I did to get where I am. Now I am in love and happy, for the first time in a long time."

"That's the beauty about life you can start all over again, and you have. I really don't know what I would do without you two and Nikki, there are not enough words for you. My best friends forever I am glad you are here by my side."

"No other place I would rather be." Nikki smiled

Trish glanced between the two and smiled she didn't want to interrupt their moment, but she wanted in on the moment as well. "We can't forget about me, I'm in love as well and I'm going to be a Mommy."

All the girls squealed in excitement and rubbed Trish's protruding belly, Trish soaked it all up. She loved getting all the attention, the experience was amazing. Every moment of it. Never did she imagine she would be becoming a Mom, and getting married to the man that was her best friend Christian. She was truly blessed, and she was going to have the challenge of her life as a Mom. It was a challenge she was looking forward to.

Lita smiled looking down at the heart shape diamond surround by little black diamonds. Totally her style, no it wasn't an engagement but it did symbolize a lot in her relationship. Years ago she was running away from this man and now he was the one she needed more than ever. Phil had showed her that people live and learn, they grow and move on from the past. If you can except that and live in the moment you eventually find everything you were looking for.

"Anymore babies?" Lita ask

"I'm dying for little girl, Randy is amazing with his niece. It would be great to see him with a little girl of our own. Eli is already asking for a brother or sister, so I'm ready." Vic said "Randy has change me, he makes me feel so special. Just the way he talks to me, or the way he looks at me. I'm just alive and in love. I just want to thank you all for being there with me. Nikki you always been my best friend and I gain two more in you Lita and Trish."

"We love you as well and are very happy, but we need to get you married before Trish goes into labor. " Lita laughed

Trish put the finishes touches on Vic's make-up as Nikki helped Lita put on her veil, everything was ready to go. Now all she had to do was walk down the isle. They left Vic to take their place in the church.

"My don't you look beautiful, I think besides my wife you might be the luckiest woman in the world. " Bob said

Vic could only smile at Bob since of humor "Now I see where Randy gets it from, like Father like Son."

Bob lead her out of the room towards doors, only they other side was her future husband. He smiled at shaky breath she exhaled. He took her hand and smiled.

"I love you baby girl, I want thank you for not given up on my son. You're a great mother and making me a grandfather to Elijah is the greatest, your are not only special to Randy but to our whole family. He said the moment you stepped into his life you changed him, and I seen it. I just want to welcome you into the Orton family."

It really meant a lot to Vic to have Bob by her side, not having one member of her family was heart breaking. After all these years she thought that on this day, her wedding day that her family would be supportive. As she thought about she did have family, Randy and his family were all she needed.

"Finally." Vic smiled "Let's get this show on the road."

Randy stood at the alter as everyone waited for Vic to make her appearance, he could practically hear his heart jumping out of his chest. He was getting married, he was going to commit to one woman for the rest of his life. Suddenly the nervousness he felt, seem to fade. This is the woman he wanted and if could have her forever, then he was lucky. He eyed the crowd and seen family and friends his eyes landed on his Mother Elaine. Who was currently holding his son, they both smiled and waved giving him all the reassurance he needed.

As if on cue everyone stood as Vic and his father came down the isle, his breath caught in his throat as he looked at Vic, she was beautiful. She wore an off the shoulders white gown with crystals beading and a long train. After what seem like forever she was finally standing in front of him, his whole world seem to stop. He didn't know when it happen but the Pastor was now telling him that it was time for him to say his vowels.

"Vic as I stand here in front of you I am a proud man. I never been more happy then when I'm with you, you took a chance on me when everyone gave up. When I wasn't looking for love you came along. From then on I vowed to make you happy, I just hope in the future it will continue." Randy blinked back the tears were threatening to spill from his eyes "You made me grow as a man, you blessed me with a child. I just want you to know that I'm more in love with you now than I ever been. Besides the day we had Eli, this is the best day of my life. I'm just glad I am able to share this day with you. I love you."

"Randy I don't want to vow anything to you, I actually want to thank you for taking a chance on love. The night when you walked into Edge locker room, I knew there was something special about you. I didn't care never did about Randy Orton the character. You challenge me to be a better person, you introduce me to what true love is. You are my best friend, my lover and the father of our son. We had a long seven years, I am looking forward to more. Every girl dreams of finding that special person that they can spend the rest of their life with, and I am proud to say I found that person."

"Please place the ring on Victoria finger, Do you Randy take this woman to be your wife until death do you part?" Pastor Frank ask

Randy smiled "I do."

"Do you Victoria take this man to be your husband until death do you part?"

Vic smiled "I do."

Pastor Frank smiled. "Here in the state of Illinois in front of God and your family and friends, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Randy you may now kissed the bride."

The tough guy exterior faded as he lifted her veil and seen her eyes, this was love and she was here from her on out. No longer holding back the tears, they both smiled and shared their first kissed as husband and wife.

"I love you." Randy whispered

"Not as much as l love you." Vic said


End file.
